Eye of the Striker
by xNelder
Summary: Modern AU. When Astrid vanished from the face of the Earth almost two years ago, Hiccup never recovered from losing the girl he loved. Football was his only outlet from the pain, but even that was failing to heal what had been broken. With a tournament final comes the chance to impress the scouts, but can he put the past behind him long enough to secure his future? HICCSTRID
1. Ups and Downs

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Summary**

Modern AU. When Astrid vanished from the face of the Earth almost two years ago, Hiccup never recovered from losing the woman he loved. Football was his only outlet from the pain, but even that was failing to heal what had been broken. With a tournament final comes the chance to impress the scouts, but can he put the past behind him long enough to secure his future? HICCSTRID

* * *

 **I know that the British school system may be different than other countries, and so below I'll try to clarify it for those who aren't familiar. Hope this helps.**

 **Start of secondary school = Year 7 = 6** **th** **grade – age: 10/11**

 **Year 11 = Sophomore year - age: 15/16**

 **End of sixth form = Year 13 = senior year - age: 17/18**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ups and Downs**

The ball skipped between the players of Berk Academy with ease, as their passing flowed up the pitch without an opposition player even getting close to intercepting. A lobbed pass from the defence was cushioned down by the chest of the stocky jet-haired centre midfielder, who turned and drove up into the final third with a burst of speed. Loud calling to the left caught his attention, and in mere moments his through ball had sliced the backline in two.

With two long blonde dreadlocks swinging in the wind, Berk's left winger ripped past the opposition fullback and took the ball in his stride. One look up was it took, before he had wrapped his boot around the ball, sending an in-swinging cross curling towards the penalty spot. Frozen centre-backs stood still, staring into the sky as the ball flew towards them, completely oblivious to the striker behind them just waiting to pounce. Before either of them had left the ground to challenge for the header, the football had been met by the forehead of Berk's number 10, his auburn hair a blur as he leaped above them both.

The back of the net rippled with the impact, as the keeper helplessly watched the ball sail past him for the seventh time that afternoon. With the team rushing over to celebrate, a final blow of the referee's whistle ended the match, and they had won spectacularly. For Hiccup Haddock, and the rest of Berk Academy's final year team, it was a good day indeed.

Hiccup turned to face his team, a wide smile plastered across his face, as the game drew to a close. The wave of black and red coming towards him nearly knocked him from his feet, especially once Fishlegs had reached him from the far side of the field, but instead he just got squished in the middle of the team huddle. Hiccup strained his neck up in the air, trying to grab a breathful of air, as cheers erupted from the team's supporters.

When he was eventually able to escape the firm hold of his teammates, Hiccup's eyes swept across to the touchline. He recognised most of the home team support; some were teachers, some were students, but the majority were family and friends of those involved. The towering figure of Stoick Haddock stood proudly, clapping loud enough to make the ground shake.

Hiccup had to smile as he watched his father forcibly nudge the shoulder of the man next to him who wasn't applauding loud enough for his liking. That man being Stoick's brother, Spitelout. He was shorter than Hiccup's father, and had dull black hair, a vast opposite to the flaming red Stoick was famous for. Hiccup couldn't help shaking his head in embarrassment as his Dad's yells of, "that's my son, the pride of Berk," echoed across the pitch, but in truth, he couldn't be happier to see his father on the side-lines.

Next to Stoick was Fishlegs' Mum and Sister, who were whistling loudly. Dagur's Dad was further along, talking to Viggo and Ryker's parents, and the entire 'Nut' family stood at the very far end. Once more, Hiccup's gaze swept across, and once more he was left disappointed. His eyes trailed along the row of spectators, but he saw everyone apart from the one person he wished was there.

With a deep sigh, he turned back towards the pitch and his lips lifted back into a smile. Players of both teams began to shake hands, and Hiccup had just concluded with the formalities when he was hugged from behind so tightly his feet were lifted from the floor. When he was brought back to solid ground, he snapped round in anger, but seeing who it was he just ended up letting out an exasperated huff. With an impressive blonde braided moustache, and an equally impressive unibrow, Gobber raised his hand into a celebratory fist.

"Yer were on fire today, lad. Those poor sods will be having nightmares today at that pasting you gave 'em," the man exclaimed proudly.

"Thanks, Coach," Hiccup grinned. For a man with one hand and one leg, Gobber would seem an odd manager for a football team, but he had been in charge of this particular team since Hiccup's first year of secondary school. A technology teacher in title, specifically woodwork and materials, Gobber had been drafted in as a last choice to coach the team for their first game in Year 7. Six years later and he was still managing Hiccup's year's team, and no-one would want it any other way.

"Maybe the next team that comes here won't think we'll be that much of a pushover, eh?" Gobber laughed. "But now we're the ones in the semi-final, and they've got a long journey home. All thanks to the tactics of one Gobber the Belch," he finished off proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Tactics? Don't give me that old man. Your tactics are 'you go there, you there, you stand there. Now kick the ball in the goal.'" Hiccup teased, whimsically pointing his finger in multiple directions.

"You cheeky git," Gobber scolded in a fake stern tone. "I pride myself on being the best."

"That's why we love you, Gobber," Hiccup smiled, "only the best could handle this team. Especially Snotlout," he added slyly, looking over his shoulder to make sure the man in question wasn't listening.

"They listen to you more than they do me," Gobber huffed, "well, you are the captain after all."

"Uhh, don't remind me," the younger man groaned, "I have to deal with all… this." As Hiccup turned to look across at his team, his mouth dropped open in disbelief. In the short time he'd been speaking, Tuffnut had somehow managed to get his leg caught in the netting of one of the goals, and then when his sister went to get him out, somehow she also got stuck, and now they hung like insects on a spider's web. Not only that, but Snotlout had decided to stick the ball under his shirt and was running around cradling it as if he was pregnant.

Despite it all, Hiccup couldn't help bursting out into laughter at the looks of the opposition team. The faces of the private school players, a mix of shock and disdain, at how they had beaten by this unruly group of barbarians. "Right, I'll sort the team out, I'll let you deal with their manager," Hiccup sighed.

"I don't know who's got it worse," Gobber chuckled, as he started backing away.

"ME!" Hiccup said firmly, and as he turned to look at the chaos that his teammates were making he muttered under his breath, "definitely me."

oOo

The changing room reeked of sweat already, even before the team barged their way inside. Benches and hooks lined the outer walls of one half of the room, forming a 'W' shape near the entrance, whereas the showers and toilets were at the far side. With only one dim light hanging in the centre, the room was barely above darkness, and anyone wanting a shower would have to do so in the pitch black.

Snotlout charged his way in first, and flattened himself on the bench in the direct middle of the room. "They just couldn't handle the Snot. And that goal I scored, I mean, it'll go down in the record books. They never even saw it coming," he boasted proudly.

Tuff quickly followed, and chose to sit as far from the entrance as possible. "I can't believe I managed to put it through the keeper's legs. That's a full Loki if I've ever seen it," he cheered. "And that assist at the end, pure perfection," he added, popping his 'P's' loudly. The Grimborn brothers had entered after him, neither even attempting to speak over the raucous Thorston. Viggo, the older of the two by ten months, walked in without a single sound, and silently began changing, whereas Ryker chose to immediately head for the shower.

Fishlegs squeezed through the narrow doorway and sat by Viggo, but a cynical expression was etched across the husky man's face. "What's up Fishman?" Tuff asked casually.

"I'm just trying to figure out where this goal Snotlout claims to have scored is," Fish replied, looking deep in thought. "Tuff, you got the first, but Hiccup got the other 6. When exactly did you score Snotlout?" He now asked, staring directly at him.

The man in question sat up abruptly, hardening his glare and narrowing his eyebrows. "I scored," he said defiantly, but no-one looked convinced. The last few members of the team made their way inside, and even Dagur and Gruffnut, who had now entered deep in conversation, just looked at Snotlout suspciciously. "I scored," he defended himself again. "It was the third one… or maybe the fourth. It was a volley. It went in the bottom corner."

From the darkest corner of the room came a single loud snort, then a few seconds later Hiccup finally spoke. "You are so right Snotlout, that was a great goal," he said slowly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There. See. I told you. The Snot never misses. The Snot is a guided missile. He always hits his target." Snotlout smirked, beating his chest. A universal groan echoed through the room, the sound bouncing off of every ceramic plate lining the walls and only making the sound louder, forming a deep melody.

"It's gone down as Hiccup's goal, Snotlout," Fish spoke out weakly.

"WHAT?" Snotlout yelled, stomping to his feet. "It hit me, it's my goal."

"I agree with Snotlout," Hiccup said patronizingly, "without the edge of the ball grazing against the top of his shin pad, there is no possible way it would have gone in."

"No possible way," Snotlout added firmly. His face momentarily lit up, but the flurry of giggles that began to build up around him made him look round scathingly. "Wait… Hey… Shut up Hiccup," he pouted.

"No, but seriously Snotlout, you played well today. Everyone did," Hiccup praised from the far corner. As he rose to his feet, and headed towards the door, everyone's eyes were on him. "7-1 is one of the best results we've had all year. If we do the same next time, we'll be in the final. No state school has ever won this competition, so we must try to be the first."

"Yes, Captain," Dagur smirked, mocking a salute.

"TO THE CAPTAIN!" Tuff loudly announced, copying Dagur's gesture. Hiccup just facepalmed, before he slung his bag full of the dirty kit over his shoulder. The sack hugged the arc in his back, resting snuggly in one of the folds of his green hoodie, as he headed for the exit. "Hiccup, what's with the jacket?" Tuff asked seriously. Hiccup looked down at himself nervously and blew out his cheeks. Sure, it was hot, and he didn't really need to wear extra layers, especially as he was wearing shorts, but why was it anyone else's business.

"Well, the wind can be quite deceptive," Fishlegs interjected, seeing Hiccup's panicked expression for a second. Hiccup gave Fishlegs a thankful nod, before turning back to Tuffnut.

"Yeah, it might get chillier later, what's it to you?" Hiccup asked him defensively. Tuff immediately backpedalled, putting his hand up to surrender, but then he stared directly at Hiccup, squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin. Now all eyes were on the pair, and Hiccup tentatively clawed at the sleeves of the hoodie with the tips of his fingers.

"AHAH!" Tuff exclaimed loudly, standing up and sauntering over towards Hiccup. "I'VE GOT IT!" Hiccup's eyes widened, and his head raced with question after questions. ' _Tuff couldn't know… he couldn't_ ,' Hiccup thought, as Tuff closed in on him. He was taller than Tuff, but as the other man approached him, Hiccup never felt so small. Only when a beaming smile crossed Tuff's lips did Hiccup finally get to relax. _'He mustn't know,_ ' Hiccup thought, letting out a deep breath. "British racing green with Oxford blue after Easter," Tuff tutted, "that's a no go. You have to step up your game Hiccup, or the Señoritas won't be coming a knocking."

"Umm, thanks Tuff, I appreciate that," Hiccup mumbled, as he turned and pulled the door open infront of him. And just as he just stepped his foot out of the door, he heard the sound of Snotlout clearing his throat, laughing to himself before he actually said a word.

"Not like the girls would be after him away," Snotlout cackled in a fit of laughter, "why have a fishbone when you can have a piece of prime steak?"

"Did you just compare yourself to a slab of meat?" Hiccup asked him flatly, whilst shaking his head at the same time.

"This slab of meat could have every single lady he wishes," Snotlout boasted.

"Not every," Hiccup mumbled quietly..

"What was that?" Demanded Snotlout, as he lazily walked across the room towards the taller man.

"Not. Every." Hiccup repeated firmer. Letting go of the handle, he allowed the door to creak closed, and he slowly placed his palm on the back of the wood.

"What's that supposed to mean," Snotlout snapped.

Hiccup sighed, before turning back to face him. "How about Ruff? She should just be across the corridor. Should we go get her? I'm sure we'd all like to see you in action."

Snotlout crinkled his nose up at the thought, and continued to move towards Hiccup. "I said I could have anyone I want, it doesn't mean I want to have them all," he sneered. "Especially not Tuff's sister."

"Thank the Gods," Tuff called out from the back.

"How about Cami? Oh wait, she's turned you down a thousand times," Hiccup chuckled, and removing the smirk from his cousin's face made his smirk grow just a little bit wider.

"Actually, I think it's two thousand," Fishlegs added sheepishly, and Snotlout's scowl became even more apparent.

"Shut up Fishface," Snotlout bit at him, before turning back to Hiccup. "At least I am man enough to ask a girl out," he sniggered, "you wouldn't know what to do if one through herself at your feet, asking for it."

"Honestly Snotlout, I don't care what you think about me. I never have," Hiccup said coldly. "But can we just not do this today. We've just won, can we just not argue for once?" All Snotlout did was huff, so Hiccup looked past him to the rest of the team. "Me and my Dad are having a barbeque this weekend. After this result, it'll be more of a celebration party. You're all welcome to come, just let me know if you do decide so we can sort out enough food and drinks et-cetera." A few people nodded, and Fishlegs put both his thumbs up. Snotlout remained emotionless, so Hiccup just ignored him and turned back around to open the door.

"Running away again, Hiccup? No surprise there," Snotlout sniggered behind his back. Immediately snapping around, Hiccup stormed up towards him, until they were mere inches apart.

"What is your problem? What have I ever done to you? Are you jealous? Are you angry? Are you upset? Just tell me and then we can move on. I'm sick of this," Hiccup growled down at him.

"Me… Jealous?" He barked back. "What would I be jealous of? What have you got that I haven't?"

"A brain bigger than a pea?" Tuff called out.

"The ability to actually play football?" Dagur chuckled.

"An ego not the size of an elephant?" Fishlegs snickered.

With every word, Snotlout grew redder and redder. He would not be made a fool of, especially by his cousin, and especially not infront of the full team. Hiccup, meanwhile, was just laughing silently to himself, even as Snotlout snapped his head back to stare at him. "When Snotlout finally matures into an adult, please let me know," Hiccup said calmly, "But my Dad's probably waiting, so I'll see you all on Saturday if you do fancy coming." Without a further word, he span around and headed once more for the door.

"Yeah, just run away," Snotlout called after him, but he just ignored his cousin's remarks and kept walking. "Coward. Keep running." Hiccup's hand was on the handle, and he didn't even pause for a moment before he opened it. He was almost on the other side, when Snotlout's final comment froze him still. "Run away, just like Astrid did…"

A silence consumed the room, and the deathly quiet brought everyone under its spell. For what seemed like minutes, not a person dared to move a muscle. If there was a fine line people needed to tread on, Snotlout had smeared over that line in bright red paint. Hiccup backed up a step, while opening his hand up to freely allow the door to slam closed in front of him, shattering the very peace that had brought the room to its knees. As soon as the metal had slipped from his palm, Hiccup coiled his fingers up into a tight fist, and clenched it so hard the tips of his knuckles glowed white.

Snotlout's smirk lasted only as long as Hiccup's back was to him, and as soon as he saw the fire in Hiccup's eyes, it was too late. The strike that landed across his jaw knocked him back, and he stumbled over the bench to land in a heap on the other side. His head slammed against the thick grey carpet and another blow clattered against his nose before he could even register what had happened.

A third was inbound, but two arms dragged Hiccup back so his knuckles only managed to graze across Ssnotlout's cheek. Snotlout reached up to his face, but he didn't need to see it to feel the blood pouring from his nose. He shakenly inspected the layer of red coating his fingers and with two final flutters of his eyelids, his head fell back, and he fell still.

Even as Snotlout passed out, the struggling infront of him continued. Fishlegs' arms constricted around Hiccup's stomach, as he thrashed to break free. "Hiccup! Stop! HICCUP!" Fishlegs yelled, whilst urging the others in the room to help. All that met him was open jaws and wide eyes, as no-one could believe what had transpired right in front of them. With every ounce of strength, Fishlegs hauled the screaming Hiccup away and Tuff ran to open the door so Fishlegs could drag him away.

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" Hiccup roared, as Fishlegs finally released him. Tuffnut moved out from behind them and allowed the door to close behind him, but the entrance was soon blocked once more. Planting his far larger body infront of the door, there was no possible way to get back in, and Fishlegs fully expected a few bruises before the afternoon was over. "Let me past! Let me in!" Hiccup shouted again, but Fishlegs stood firm.

The raised fist in perfect line to the bigger man's face made him gulp, but he held his ground. He refused to look away, he refused to back down, and he continued to stare Hiccup down. They'd been through this before, and Fishlegs knew that he couldn't let Hiccup leave like this. Not this time. It barely took a few moments, but he saw the outer shell of rage crack, and piece by piece, it all came crashing down.

Five hits pounded onto Fishlegs' chest in quick succession, but Hiccup struck him with the side of his fist, hammering him like a nail. Fishlegs barely felt it himself, but he could feel Hiccup's pain. Starting from his hand, the shaking spread across Hiccup like a plague, and his knees buckled under the strain.

Tuff just watched in silence, even as Fishlegs dropped to one knee and Hiccup started to cry against him. Motionless, he didn't even trust himself to speak. Hiccup had always been so calm, so unmoving, so strong, after all… that… happened nearly two years ago. It wasn't easy losing one of your inner circle of friends in a click of the fingers, but they got through it. They had to. "Why did he have to say that?" Hiccup croaked. "Why?"

"Because he's Snotlout," Fishlegs said with a light chuckle, attempting to draw the faintest smile from Hiccup, but without success. "Just ignore him. He's a selfish, egotistical arse. Don't let him get to you."

"Him breathing gets to me," Hiccup grunted through grated teeth. He tried to stand, but needed Fishlegs to pull him to his feet. "I'm sorry. I need to go. I need to get away from this." Fishlegs nodded, and Hiccup tried to stumble away, but before he could get out of reach, the larger man grabbed his wrist.

"Hiccup, you'll get through this. I'm here for you. Know that. I'll see you at that barbeque," Fishlegs said firmly.

"Yeah sure," Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs said more loudly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be there. But tell Snotlout he is not to come. EVER!" Hiccup stated strongly, and Fishlegs nodded, finally letting him go.

Fishlegs looked at him closely. The broken eyes, like shattered emeralds. The tear-stained cheeks. The defeated posture. He was just looking at an empty shell, a body belonging to his best friend, but who's mind was gripped in a vice. He had to watch as day by day, as what made Hiccup, well… Hiccup… eroded like the bank of a river before his eyes. No-one knew the pain Hiccup was suffering except him, and nothing he could do would ever make it better. "So, will you be okay?" Fishlegs finally replied.

"I'll never be okay," Hiccup sighed, "but life goes on."

The sound of awful, high pitched singing sounded and all present covered their ears as Ruff bounded out of the girls' changing room. Immediately Tuff slapped a hand across her mouth before she could say something inappropriate. And any word at all would have seemed inappropriate given the circumstances. But despite his attempts, when he turned back to the other two, Hiccup was no longer there.

In the moment, he had ripped away and bolted out of the door towards the parking lot, and it just left the three of them there in silence. Fishlegs steadied himself and took a deep breath, before he stretched his arm out towards the door he was stood closest to. "Get inside the changing room now," he said with a sudden authority, "I need to set some things straight. This has gone on long enough."


	2. Painful memories

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 2: Painful memories**

Hiccup heard the squealing of a cat, or Ruff's impersonation of one anyway, and he took advantage to just run. As soon as he was out of the doors and out of sight, he slowed his paces that much that he was barely moving forward at all. Each step felt like it took more out of him, and he couldn't even force himself to look down at his shaking hand. As he walked, he would catch sight of the blood-stained knuckles and each time, a surge of shame would hit him.

He had always prided himself on being kind, and always looking for the best in people. He always went out of his way to fulfil every duty he was asked to perform, and he gave his heart to everything he did. And he had thrown all of that away. He had lashed out and crossed a line he couldn't ever uncross. As he trudged his way to the parking lot, he could only think one thing, _Dad will be so disappointed._

The daunting sight of his dad's black Bentley only multiplied the dread in Hiccup's stomach. He just stood there for a moment, staring at the sleek black shape and the foreboding tinted windows. Slowly making his way towards it, his eyes were trained solely only on the ground ahead of him. He slowly pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked to the one photo that could put him a state of mind where his father's response would simply bounce off of him. He read the words, tracing his fingers over the letters on the screen, before slotting the phone back away and sighing heavily. _Compared to that, nothing my father can say can possibly hurt more._

When Hiccup was only a few feet from the car, the driver's door suddenly opened, and Stoick burst out with a jubilant expression across his face. All Hiccup could offer was a weak smile, knowing soon enough his father's joy would soon turn to ash. Stoick rushed around, and before Hiccup knew it, he was embraced in a lung-compressing hug. And despite the truth that he could barely breathe, Hiccup honestly never wanted the moment to end.

His mind flashed back to the first time he had seen his father at one of his games, and still, to this day, he couldn't understand why everything had changed. Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, as the papers called him, had been a professional rugby player for over a decade. With trophies and medals lining shelf after shelf, from both regional as well as international competitions, Stoick's career always seemed like an inescapable shadow, a pit that Hiccup could never escape from. Hiccup had never been the big, butch figure that his father had envisioned. He would never grow to seven feet tall, and he would never be able to run like a living boulder and knock people out of his path like swatting a fly. Stoick tried and tried to get his son to pick up his mantle, but no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do.

Stoick would shove a rugby ball into Hiccup's hands, and the boy would start doing kick ups. He would enlist him in training sessions and summer camps to try to improve Hiccup's skills, but his son was so clumsy that he could still barely catch a ball. Stoick could never see the sport in which Hiccup shone, and for nearly ten years, his insistence on making a man of Hiccup nearly drove the boy away. Hiccup had joined a local football team when he was only eight -the Berk Furies – and no threats his father made had even came closer to making him give it up.

Years passed and Hiccup had accepted the fact his father just didn't care. And as secondary school started, there was always that one face on the touchline that meant more to him than anything… and it wasn't Stoick's. But it seemed fate had chosen that one was the limit of supporters that Hiccup could have at once. And the first time that his father had bothered to show up, Astrid hadn't. And she had never come since…

Hiccup settled into the soft leather chair in the passenger side, but even as comfortable as it was, it did little to melt the tension he felt through every fibre of his being. He had used the sleeves of his hoodie to hide his hand, and luckily his father hadn't said a word. The engine revved into action, and all Hiccup could do was sit staring miserably out of the window.

"Great game today, Son," Stoick stated proudly, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup replied bleakly, while trying to force a smile.

"No, I mean it. Of every school in England, ours is in the top 4. How you've managed to get that group working together. It's seriously impressive," Stoick said warmly.

"It's nothing," Hiccup replied dejectedly

"I wouldn't call it nothing," Stoick chuckled. "Can't you remember when you tried to first get this team to work together? Year 7 was it? I can recall that was a two block headache!" Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. Getting the twins to do anything productive would leave anyone's head banging like a drum.

"You remember that, huh?" Hiccup replied in surprise.

"I may not always have done what was best for you Hiccup, but I always listened," he sighed. "Just let me think." Hiccup stared out of the window, just watching the sea, as the car sailed down the empty coastal road without as much of a bump. "Ah, I remember that rant now. 'Ruffnut spent all game flirting with the defenders. Fishlegs was too shy to even dare make a tackle. Tuffnut insisted his chicken was brought to the game and he refused to play until someone picked it up from his house at half time and brought it to sit on the touchline. Snotlout… well, at the end of the day is just Snotlout. This team is gonna be the death of me.'"

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at his father's abhorrent attempt to do an impersonation of him. Stoick's voice has two settings: deep or very deep, and the latter was reserved for a verbal thrashing. Hiccup looked to his father with a shy smile, although he couldn't stop his hand covering his face in embarrassment.

"What. Is. That?" His father suddenly asked coldly. Hiccup froze in place at the tone, but it soon became very clear what had happened. He tried to lower his dominant hand that was now out in full show, but the damage was already done. "Do I have to repeat myself, Son?"

"This… umm. Well… this…" was the mumbled response, and although his father's eyes were fixed on the road, it didn't stop Hiccup from trying to avoid Stoick's piercing gaze that bore into him via the rear-view mirror. "It was Snotlout, okay?" Hiccup blurted out in defence. "I tried to keep calm. I tried to ignore him. And then… and then he brought up Astrid… and I just lost it. I'm sorry," Hiccup admitted sadly, waiting for the inevitable uproar that he was due. But nothing came…

After a few moments of silence, his dad finally spoke again, but the voice was soft, almost unbelievably so. "What did he say?" Came the question, and the only expression on Stoick's face was concern.

"Nothing that should have made me react like that," Hiccup sighed.

"It's okay, Hiccup. I know how hard it is. When your mother…" He started, but the pause seemed last for an eternity. "It's been seventeen years since we lost your mother, and I'm sorry to say time doesn't make it easier. I'll have a word with Spitelout at the weekend, we'll get this sorted. No harm done."

"I don't think Snotlout will feel that way," Hiccup grumbled.

"After the amount of times Astrid punched the lad, you'd think he'd be used to it by now. I suppose in some way, it's like you honoured her memory," Stoick chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but all it did was leave a sour taste in Hiccup's mouth. _She's not dead. I know she's out there… somewhere._ Resting his cheek against the cold glass of the window, Hiccup stared flatly ahead of him. He had his eyes wide open, but he wasn't seeing the road, or the sand, or even the sea infront of him. All he could see was golden hair and blue eyes.

oOo

A stunned silence was what awaited Fishlegs and the twins, as they re-entered the changing room. Fishlegs simply shook his head at the scene and then strolled over to crouch by the side of the unconscious Snotlout. Streams of red were running from his now crooked nose in droves, and Fishlegs had to swallow the lump in his throat at seeing the sight of this much blood again. With two firms hands holding the shoulders of the stocky young man, Fishlegs roughly shook him, but nothing seemed to stir Snotlout from his slumber.

"Can I get some water?" Fishlegs asked quietly. He looked around at the other members of the team, all of them still simply changing out of their kits, and he suddenly started to feel just a slight bit of sympathy of Snotlout. No-one had gone to help him. No-one had even attempted to wake him up. No-one seemed to care. But as soon as those thoughts entered his mind, they were almost immediately repelled. _This is the least he deserves,_ Fishlegs thought, as a blur rushed past him towards the far side of the room.

"I've got it, Fish!" Tuff exclaimed in a too cheery voice. Fishlegs only nodded, hoping that the male twin wouldn't decide to add to Snotlout's misery by drenching him in toilet water. When Tuff did return, carrying two full litre bottles, Fishlegs didn't even have time to protest before their contents were released. Holding a bottle in each hand, Tuff grinned wildly as too merging streams collapsed down onto the unmoving figure. Laughter echoed across the changing room as the full weight of the water slammed into Snotlout's face, causing him to lurch forward and almost headbutt Fishlegs.

"What? What? What happened?" Snotlout asked in a total state of bemusement. A shiver pulsed through his body, as the water began to trickle down his neck, but that feeling was soon replaced by something a lot more permanent. Pain. He tried to look around, but his eyes kept forcing themselves downwards. Confusion spread across his eyes, and with an unsteady hand, his shaking fingers patted his face. "My nose!" He almost cried out, feeling an strange bend where it had always been straight. "My nose," he stated again, with an almost mournful tone.

When he finally peeled himself away from his bubble of self-pity, he looked up to see everyone's eyes solely on him. He was cold, wet and his face felt like it was going to fall it; the last thing he needed was the gawking eyes of the team patronizing him. He forced himself to stand up, knocking Fishlegs back against the bench as he stretched his arms to haul his limbs from the ground. He didn't even care to look back at the larger boy before he attempted to storm towards the exit.

He only managed to take a few staggering steps before he toppled to one side, slamming his hand firmly onto the wooden bench to regain his balance. He roughly rubbed his blood-stained hand across his chest, and then once more he headed for the door. The midnight black colour of the football shirt did its best to hide the stains, but it couldn't hide the evidence painted across Snotlout's face. He could feel the slight tickle, as blood rolled down the ridge of his upper lip, and he could feel the dried remnants of the initial stream glued to his neck. In Snotlout's mind, his only thought was to get away, but suddenly a thick hand clasped itself around his wrist.

Snotlout immediately turned to strike at the person with his other hand, but his fist was caught before it had even begun its swing. Snotlout glared up at the person, his eyebrows narrowing intently, but he was met with nothing but a straight face. Ryker stared down at the smaller teen, and clenched his hand tighter around Snotlout's arm.

With a shaven head, thick handlebar moustache and piercing eyes, Ryker was definitely not the face Snotlout wished to see. Although Snotlout prided himself on his strength and thought himself below no man, Ryker's giant-like build was not something he really fancied challenging. Especially at this minute, as all that was covering Ryker was a towel around his waist, and Snotlout could do without risking anything to make it fall.

"Let me go!" Snotlout hissed, just as a jabbing sensation prodded sharply at the back of his skull. He whipped one hand away from Ryker's grasp and used it to cushion the large lump he could now feel at the back of his head. He winced heavily as he slowly grazed his fingers over the swollen bulge, trying heavily not to show any weakness.

"Not until we know what's going on," Ryker demanded, and Snotlout's eyes snapped back to him in fury. Snotlout went to respond, but found his mind temporarily empty. _What did happen?_ He began to look frantically around the room, somehow trying to find the clues to put the pieces of the puzzle back together. But as he looked around, there was nothing that helped. Only a square foot or two of damp carpet and a bloody handprint against the bench when he had tried to stand up. He tried his best to avoid the faces, and in that moment he felt utterly vulnerable and useless. _Just like Hiccup_.

Only then did he realise he couldn't see his cousin anywhere. And as soon as he thought about Hiccup, the memory of a left-handed fist swinging towards him hit him like a truck. "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE PRICK?" Snotlout growled angrily. "WHERE IS HICCUP? HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He tried once more to break free, but Ryker's hold on his arm was strong, and no amount of pulling could pry himself free.

"I think it's time we know what is going on?" Ryker stated firmly. "Having you two at each other's throat is good for no-one."

"This isn't anything to do with you," Snotlout snapped, finally wrenching his wrist out of the larger man's hand. "This is between me and him!" He gave Ryker one last icy glare, before he turned and headed for the door… only to be blocked off again. Snotlout didn't hide his frustration, groaning loudly as his fingers coiled once more into a fist.

Viggo stood infront of him with crossed arms, a look of dissatisfaction plastered across his face. Viggo was almost the complete opposite of his brother, and in most ways that made him a lot more dangerous. Where Ryker's skills rested more on physical power, Viggo's mind was his greatest strength, as his intellect was almost unrivalled. Everything from his neatly trimmed circular beard to the way he played football was perfectly precise.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was when the proper order of things was disturbed. Viggo and Ryker had joined the school at the start of sixth form when the family business' headquarters was moved to Berk, and although the pair kept mostly to themselves, they had both quickly built a reputation. One imbecilic Jorgenson wouldn't tarnish that.

Since arriving at Berk Academy, Viggo had actually garnered a lot of respect for Hiccup. In classes, they were almost match for match, and on the pitch it was like they were mentally connected. When Hiccup would make a run, Viggo would find him with an inch perfect pass. When Viggo got the ball in midfield, he knew where it would go next without even looking up.

To many in the stands, it could be mistaken for a form of sorcery, and a link like that wouldn't be severed by Snotlout of all people. Hiccup's resolve and ability to deflect any insults with quick-witted remarks had always been strangely admired by the older Grimborn brother, and to see it shatter in mere moments had truly surprised Viggo. And he knew that if Berk Academy stood any chance at winning the tournament, the team would need their striker in his right mind.

Viggo stepped forward towards Snotlout, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now now, Snotlout, there's no need for any more violence," Viggo said smoothly. The only response was a deep grunt, but with Ryker stood behind him, Snotlout knew he couldn't do more than that. "We're a team. We work with one another. We need to know if you can work with Hiccup, or not?"

"Ask him!" Snotlout barked. "He's the one who attacked me. I should get him suspended for that!"

"Suspended?" Tuff said with a chuckle. All eyes in the room flicked across to him, as he walked over and sat at Fishlegs' side. "Are you serious? He's head boy in the year, he has straight A's across the board at the least, and he's captain of the best team this school has ever had. They're more likely to suspend you."

"Too true brother," Ruff concurred, before she suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles. With an outstretched arm pointing at Snotlout, her roars of laughter belted off the walls. "Wait… Hiccup did that… to you," she snickered, nearly doubling over, as Snotlout closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose.

"Yep!" Tuff cheered, "Hiccup's mighty hammer met Snotlout's paper jaw."

"ENOUGH!" Snotlout bellowed, before he turned back to Viggo. "Get out of my way!" Viggo simply raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'make me.' The stare off that followed lasted nearly half a minute, but it was clear who was going to break first. With an almost toddler-like stamp on the floor, Snotlout ripped away from Viggo. He turned and stormed past Ryker, dragging his shirt roughly over his head as he trudged to the back of the changing room leaving a pile of dirty washing behind him.

"Snotlout," Viggo called after him in a deep tone, only verifying his annoyance, and the sound of a shower being turned on, caused his emotionless face to scrunch up in anger.

"Let him go," Fishlegs said timidly. "I can tell you why all… that… happened. Just promise me you'll not use it against Hiccup. He's had it hard enough." A sequence of hushed nods followed, and he took a deep breath before he even attempted to speak again. _Only tell them the bare minimum,_ he told himself.

Berk Academy was by no means the largest institute in the country, as only two primary schools fed into it, but the benefit of that was that almost everyone knew at least half of their year before they started year 7. As Fishlegs looked around at the group, there were many he had known since he was about four years old, but it was those he'd known the shortest that were looking on most intently. _Clearly they have no idea,_ he sighed.

Fishlegs truly didn't know where to start, but luckily for him there were at least a few others who knew enough to get the ball rolling. "I'm sure most of you will remember the first day of secondary school," Dagur started, "that was one hell of an introduction." Everyone looked to him, and an almost goofy smile crossed his lips as he thought about it. Dagur had always been tall, even as a child, and with a wild red mohawk, he was someone people always tried to impress.

He had grown up in the South of Berk with his twin sister Heather, and was known to be a troublemaker with a crazy streak. He had known Astrid since nursery, where she and Heather had quickly became very close. And although his sister had left Berk with his mother, when his parents divorced at the end of primary school, he knew that they had always kept in contact long after.

"Something like that," Fishlegs mumbled.

Dagur simply began to chuckle, as he rested his chin in his palm. "Your half of the year had no idea what was coming for you. I think it only took, what was it, 5 minutes? Not even that? I don't even think the first lesson had started before that fool had set Astrid Hofferson on the warpath," he said, shaking his head. A few people went to question, but Dagur dramatically pointed both his arms towards the showers.

"Yeah, Snotlout thought he was going to be king of the school," Fishlegs sighed. "He'd always been rough with Hiccup, but being new to that school made him feel like he needed to prove a point. Because shoving Hiccup into a few walls and tripping him over would obviously boost Snotlout's popularity ratings, wouldn't it?"

"Turns out that it did the opposite," Dagur sniggered. "I don't think Astrid appreciated Snotlout's actions in the slightest, and then when she intervened and he told her to, and I quote, 'back off babe,' it would never end well for him. And I know from experience Astrid has one hell of a right hook. "

"Honestly, you'd think Snotlout enjoyed being punched," Tuff called out.

"Wait, she actually struck him?" Viggo asked disbelievingly.

"Yup," Ruff grinned, "socked him right in the chompers. Knocked his two front teeth out. And as Snotlout would never admit to being beaten up by a girl, she just picked Hiccup up off of the floor and they walked freely off down the corridor. Snotlout was left almost in tears picking his own teeth off of the floor."

"And there's not much more to it than that," Fishlegs said quietly. "After that they were almost inseparable, like they'd known each other for years. It stayed that way for almost the next five years. Where there was Hiccup, there was Astrid."

"Were they…?" Viggo enquired.

"No," Fishlegs replied quickly, before sighing heavily. "He cared about her more than anyone, and then two days before Year 11 prom she just disappeared. No letter. No phone call. Not even a goodbye text. One day she was here, and then the next she was gone. It broke him. And then for Snotlout to say something like that about her, it was just cruel. All Hiccup's ever done is try to get on with him, but he keeps pushing and pushing. And this time he pushed too far."

"To be fair, if he mocked the people I care about like that, I'd have given him much more than a broken nose," Dagur stated coldly.

"I agree," Viggo nodded.

"So, what we going to do about it?" Ryker asked, looking directly at his brother.

"Well, there's two options," Viggo stated calmly. "Either the two patch it up, or one of them has to go. And I'm sorry to say it, but we need Hiccup a lot more than we need Snotlout. If he continues to tear this team apart, we have no choice but to release him from the squad."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Victory comes at a cost, and Snotlout's future involvement could be the difference between success and failure," Viggo said smoothly. "We've come this far, and frankly, Snotlout is replaceable. If he can't work with us, he is out."

And at that final comment, an ear suddenly jerked away from the wall it had been pinned against. With the shower still pouring down behind him, all Snotlout could do was sit upright in shock. _They are planning on get rid of him. HIM! The heart and soul of the team._ He shoved his fingers forcefully through his hair, clawing at his scalp. _This will not happen,_ he vowed to himself. _If it's going to be me or Hiccup that will stay, then I better make damn sure it's me!_


	3. Stark opposites

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 3: Stark opposites**

"Hiccup is so great. Hiccup is so smart. Hiccup is so skilled," Snotlout huffed, kicking a pebble along with him as he plodded towards the car park. He had waited in the cubicle until there was no-one left, and then he had slammed the shower door so hard behind him that it nearly ripped off his hinges. The sight of his nose in the mirror almost brought him to tears, but the anger clouding his mind was stronger than all else.

In black cargo shorts and a scruffy white vest, he continued to curse his cousin, as he made his way towards his dad's pick-up truck. Snotlout clambered inside, and before he had even managed to close the door behind him, Spitelout pressed on the accelerator and raced away.

"What happened to your face, boy?" Spitelout asked sharply, as the black Ford sped out of the school gates and onto the main road.

"I tripped," Snotlout murmured.

"You… Tripped?" Spitelout repeated in a mocking fashion. "I know a broken nose when I see one. Did you run into a wall or something?

"No, I didn't run into a wall, Hiccup punched me," he responded almost timidly.

"What?" His father responded disbelievingly, but Spitelout just couldn't fully hide the smirk curling onto his lips. "Stoick's Hiccup? Really? What the hell did you do this time?"

"Me?" Snotlout growled. "Why is this my fault?"

Spitelout simply burst out into a deep, heavy laughter. "That lad's as soft as a baby's backside. You must have done something pretty stupid to make him attack you." When Snotlout just remained silent, gritting his teeth so hard it hurt, Spitelout continued. "Do you remember that time when the team had a penalty to win the game, and just as Hiccup was about to take it, you ran in and skyed it twenty feet over the bar?"

"So?" Snotlout grumbled, sounding as disinterested as possible.

"That ended up getting you knocked out of the cup last year, and even then, he didn't raise a finger to you. Back in my day, if you'd done something like that to me, you wouldn't be waking up for a week."

"And your point is?"

"My point is…" Spitelout answered firmly. "… If he didn't smack you for that, then I didn't think he possibly had it in him. So, what did you do to finally reach the end of his tether?"

Snotlout looked across to his father in disgust, before snapping, "Nothing!"

"Nothing," his father repeated with a disappointed tone. "Okay, I'll just give your Uncle Stoick a ring when we get home. I'm sure his son at least has the decency to tell the truth."

"No!" Snotlout shouted out urgently, before saying it again in a more composed manner. "We were just having a laugh, and then he suddenly snapped and caught me with a lucky blow." Spitelout just shook his head, as he kept driving. Two minutes of an intensified silence followed, and the younger Jorgenson was the first to crack. "Okay, I brought up Astrid. How was I to know he would react like that?" He admitted in a single breath.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Spitelout roared, his cheeks flaring up a bright red. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" With his hands visibly shaking around the steering wheel, he looked sadly across at his son for a moment. "I brought you up to be better than this. After what happened to us, I thought you'd at least be able to show some compassion for your cousin. When your mother was killed, what did Hiccup do? He helped you through it. And all you do is throw it back in his face."

"I… I didn't," Snotlout mumbled.

"Cut the crap, Son. I know you share no love for him, but this is unacceptable. How do you think you would react if Hiccup came up to you and mocked you for losing your mother?" Spitelout grilled him. The lack of even a single sound in response was proof the message was delivered. Whether it was received however, Spitelout severely doubted. "You listen to me, and you listen well," Spitelout demanded. "We're going to Stoick's little event on Saturday, and you are going to apologise. You'll be on your knees begging Hiccup's forgiveness if he asks that of you."

"I will not!" Snotlout protested fiercely, digging his fingers into the fabric of the chair sheet.

"Damn right you will. I will not have you dishonour the family name. We are Jorgensons. We earn what we get, and we get what we earn. When you decide to finally take your place at my side, you cannot act like this," Spitelout lectured, as his son's eyes stared blankly at the Ravenwoods caravan park that had appeared on the horizon.

"At your side?" Snotlout asked weakly, praying his father wasn't talking about the stupid trucking business again.

"Jorgenson and Sons," he beamed, causing Snotlout to cringe. "You should have joined me after year 11. You were sixteen and I could have shown you the ropes to the company that has been in this family for centuries. Instead you decided to stay in school and try to get these ridiculous A-levels. Know that, no matter how badly your exams go, this job will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Dad," was the sheepish reply, as Snotlout gave his father a weak smile. He let out a deep sigh as the entrance for the park appeared on the left, but his father only stared straight ahead, as the truck flew straight past it. "Wait, why aren't we going home?" Snotlout asked, but his father simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We're going to the hospital to get that nose of yours popped back into place," Spitelout answered cheerily. "Or do you want it to keep pointing towards your ear?" All Snotlout could do was mumble an 'okay', as he crossed his arms across his chest and slouched into the seat. "Oh, and you had a good game today," Spitelout added as an afterthought. Another mumbled response was all Jorgenson senior received, and then the rest of the journey was filled with an unending quiet.

oOo

The Haddock residence stood proudly at the top of the hill, as the car rolled through the gates and up the long winding driveway. The house had a traditional manor-like appearance, with angelic archways and imposing pillars that made it quite the spectacle. Bricks of a deep red gave it a uniquely rustic feel, and the surrounding acre of garden was a nice change from the urbanised landscape of Berk.

Stoick had bought the place nearly two decades ago, with a lot of persuasion from his wife, because he couldn't disagree with her that it would be the perfect place to raise a family. As the car trundled to a halt, all Stoick could do was sigh. _A house like this should have so many happy memories,_ he thought sadly, _but I can barely stand to look at it._

Hiccup climbed out as soon as it had stopped, and he mutely headed up towards the front door. The paving was cracked under his feet, and the grass to either side was long and unruly. He tried to make out the outline of the water fountain, but thick bushes had grown that high they had swallowed it whole. When he finally slotted his key into the lock, and pushed the thick wooden door open, the true scale of the emptiness was unparalleled.

The spiral staircase stood smugly in the centre, and to either side long hallways ran to the furthest corners of the house. The modern interior was a stark contrast to the outer appearance, and it was as if the home had lost its heart. Hiccup trudged up the steps, running his fingers along the cold marble banister as he ascended to the upper floor. Time hadn't been kind to the house, and over the years he had quickly seen it begin to wither.

As a boy, there would always be a certain buzz around the place, a warmth to counter the harsh expanse of the mansion. Cleaners would keep everything looking pristine and polished, not a single speck of dust in sight. Cooks would fill the kitchens with the most delightful smells, and delicacies from all over the globe would be served each night. Gardeners would make sure the grounds were always immaculate, without even a blade of a grass out of place. Some of the men would even shear fancy shapes into the bushes; that would always make Hiccup smile. But now those times were nothing more than a memory. Now it was just him and his dad, and even if he got that, he would be lucky…

Stoick pulled the car inside the garage and then just sat there in the darkness, as the automated door slowly closed behind him. He removed the key from the ignition, and allowed himself to wallow in the silence. "I'm sorry, Val," he whispered to himself, "forgive me." Interlocking his hands behind his head, he leant forward until his forehead rested against the steering wheel. "I don't even know him anymore. This job. This house. It's like we're strangers. We pass each other in the corridor and I hardly recognise him. You know, I can't even remember the last time I heard him laugh. I just… I just really wish you were here. When he was in your arms, you could always make him smile, in a way I never could. I'm trying, God knows I'm trying, but I'm scared, Val. I'm scared I've already lost him."

Hiccup dumped his kitbag onto the floor, before falling backwards onto his bed. His room was of a modest size, far smaller than his father's kingly quarters. With walls of baby blue and a soft white fur carpet, Hiccup's abode had a certain cosiness that separated itself from the robotic feel of the rest of the house. A long desk hugged one wall, with a chaotic collection of papers and folders running from one side to the other.

He thought for a moment about taking an hour to study, but after the long day he just had, he couldn't stomach the thought. He'd worked so hard to maintain his high own standards in school, and he was on course to meet all of his expected grades. He could do almost anything he wanted: engineer, accountant, teacher, IT technician. But those were always a back-up plan, for playing football professionally was always his dream.

Flicking his eyes to his left, he reached for the photo frame sat on the bedside table. A nostalgic smile crossed his lips at the photo of him and his friends on their first day at Berk Academy. Everyone looked so happy. The dull black shoes, trousers and smart blazer contrasted immensely with the bright white shirts and luminous red ties that stood out as the main focus points of the uniform.

The scuff marks on the knees of his trousers where Snotlout had tripped him earlier that day were visible, if he looked close enough, but Hiccup only had fond memories of that day. Back then he was nothing more than an assortment of freckles and a mop of auburn hair, and apart from the growth spurt he had had over the last few years, nothing much had changed.

In truth, none of them had really changed that much either.Tuff was standing at his right, wearing a crooked smile, and he had his arm casually strung over Hiccup's shoulder. Fishlegs was next to Tuff, his tight-fitting blazer leaving little to the imagination. The look on Fishlegs' face in being squashed in the middle of the twins in a 'Thorston sandwich,' as it came to be called, never failed to bring a chuckle.

It had always been just those four, until that very morning, but this photo was the first one that showed how Astrid had immediately became part of their lives. She was sporting a so un-Astrid like shy smile, standing nervously at Hiccup's other side. With a knee-length pleated skirt and black tights, she was the one who stood out. Even then her eyes were that bright, and Hiccup shook his head at how awkward he looked next to her in the photo. But those were simpler times; with regret he forced himself to place the stand back on the side.

His mind wouldn't stop torturing him, and he couldn't do a single thing to prevent it. All he had left was the memories, and he was utterly terrified he would forget it all. He had long since forgotten how she smelled, and he had nearly broke down when he had realised he had forgotten her laugh. What if he forgot her voice completely? What if the only smile he could remember was on the very pictures infront of him? If that happened, then it truly would be over. He promised himself, even swearing on his mother's grave, that he would find out what happened to her, and he would have to die before he gave that up. No matter if it took him to the end of his days, he just had to know.

With a groan he sat upright, and his eyes met with the long photo hung on the wall opposite his bed. For just a moment he was able to suppress the burdens of his mind and he headed towards it. In a finely decorated golden frame was the image of Berk Academy's year 11 team. It was a picture of the team celebrating when they won the regional championships, and it was probably the second happiest moment of Hiccup's life. Stood in two rows, every face in the photo was one of nothing but sheer joy.

The team that Hiccup had helped to build through 5 tough years had come together and played the match of their lives. He looked at the image of his younger self proudly holding the trophy high into the air, and 2 years later, he still couldn't believe it had actually happened. Winning that opened up so many doors. It had given the team the opportunity to compete in the cross-country competition the following year, and because they reached the last 8 in year 12, Berk Academy were automatically requalified for this year as well.

A team with that many contrasting personalities and skillsets couldn't work, it shouldn't work, but somehow it has. Gruffnut, the twins' cousin, has the brains of a pastry but the reflexes of a cat. He'd been the first choice goalkeeper since the first match of year 7, and even though he occasionally fancied himself as the striker, no-one could fill his boots in the net.

Ryker had immediately slotted in as Fishlegs' centre-back partner, and the two had formed an almost unmovable blockade. The fullback positions had always been the team's biggest weakness, as no permanent players occupy them, but those who slot in when called upon have managed to perform well enough up to this point. At their most desperate, they had to get players from the lower age groups, and no-one on the team wanted to play with Gustav again. Once was enough.

A midfield three of Viggo, Dagur and Snotlout had proven to be quite formidable. Viggo, the tactical mastermind. Dagur, the box-to-box work horse. Snotlout playing as the central rock, maintaining the line. It fitted together surprisingly well. The twins had always had that touch of flair, and play on either wing. The fact no defenders can tell them apart seems to work to their advantage. And with Hiccup up top, the trio form a deadly spearhead for the attack.

A team forged through a furnace of hardships stared back at Hiccup as he looked warmly at the photo. For everything he has done, that was his greatest achievement, and there was now only one game between them and the final. He daren't think about what comes after that, as soon enough, even the years of struggling to get to this position will all be nothing but memories. He knew that this was going to be his last chance, and nothing was going to stop him from getting his team the victory they deserved. He'd worked too hard for it all to be in vain.


	4. Speak from the heart

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 4: Speak from the heart**

When Hiccup woke the next day, he had to summon every ounce of strength at his disposal to pull himself free from the comfort of the sheets. The bed was warmth and safety, and as he headed towards the window, the absence of that left him feeling cold and on edge. Ripping open the curtains, he rest his elbows on the windowsill and stared out over the back garden which stretched as far as the eye could see.

Everything seemed so peaceful, so serene. It was almost like a watercolour painting before his eyes. From the popping pinks and purples of the flowers to the faint silvery shroud of mist that rolled over the grass, the view was breathtaking. Dew glistened on the leaves and a light wind gently caressed the shrubbery. Giant oaks protected everything beneath them, as they stood tall and basked in the in the yellowish glow of the morning sun. A beautiful Friday morning indeed.

With a sigh, Hiccup made his way back across the room and went through the motions of getting ready for just another day at school. He'd done it a thousand times before, and yet this time, everything seemed so inadequate. Hiccup flipped his collar up, and wound the tie around his neck for the fifth time, trying to get it as straight as possible. Staring into the mirror, he couldn't understand why everything was just that slight bit off. No matter what he did, there was always something ever so marginally out of place. After almost ten minutes of fighting a losing battle against himself, he settled that he was presentable enough. Frankly, he didn't want to look at his reflection for any longer than necessary.

For what he would see staring back at him truly scared him. Sometimes, the person looking back at him would be a younger Hiccup. He'd stare at the beaming smile, and bright green eyes that were bursting with hope. The boy he used to be. The boy that had fought so hard. The boy that had been lost to time. But when he saw those parts of himself, those were the good days. The rest of the time, it was an older, threadbare version of himself that glared back. Cold eyes bore into him. Judged him. Blamed him. Hated him. And that part of him had taken control long ago.

Hiccup took one last look at himself, before he made his way downstairs. The main kitchen was large enough for a mid-size restaurant and it almost seemed insulting to use it for nothing more than making cereal. Tucking into the bowl of Cornflakes, Hiccup glanced down at his phone, and the text Fishlegs had just sent him.

"Shit!" Hiccup exclaimed, immediately dropping his spoon, causing it to clatter against the worktop. "No. No. That can't be today. How could I forget that? I am so screwed." In a blink, Hiccup sprinted back up to his room and dug through the bottom drawer of his desk. He carefully shifted the velvet box to one side, before he reached into the back and pulled out a scrappy piece of paper. His eyes shifted side to side and down vigorously as he read it. "There's no way I can learn this in half an hour," he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

It had hit May 1st, and for the older students, that meant that exams were mere weeks away. For those in sixth form, it also meant that study leave was right around the corner. Hiccup had been asked to perform a speech before the exam period started, but with the game and… Snotlout, the fact that it was today had totally crept up on him.

He'd wrote a draft a few weeks back, and now all he could do was frantically skim across the words as he rushed out of the front door. The walk to Berk Academy would usually take him twenty minutes, but he hurried through the side streets at such a pace that he could get there in half that, if he was lucky. When he finally reached the school gates, he checked his watch. _Eighteen minutes until centre stage, this is going to be a disaster._

Built the year before Hiccup and his year had joined, Berk Academy stood as one of the most modern in the country. A circular atrium was the open centre of the school, with a glass roof that allowed sunlight to shine down all the way directly onto the lowest of the three floors. On each story, a main walkway around the circumference allowed people to traverse the building, and three long corridors on each floor pointing out from the centre ring housed the classrooms.

Each corridor was painted in its own colour, signifying the subject taught there – maths is blue, English is yellow, history is red etc. A curving staircase ran elegantly all the way from the entrance to the highest point of the building, being bathed in the sunlight that poured down upon it. The second floor of Berk Academy is far larger than the first, as the school was built slightly on an incline. The dinner hall, the sports hall and the assembly hall are all located there, the latter of which being where Hiccup had just reached.

He walked past the large main doors, and headed around the corner to enter through the back entrance. It was a storage closet of sorts, where all the tables used in the examinations were stacked in their hundreds. At the other end would be the door that led out straight onto the stage, and it wouldn't be long before he would be called through it. A few teachers also part of assembly approached him and he greeted them with a smile, but all he wanted to do was focus on the task at hand.

He looked back down to the script in his hands, but it was useless. He rolled the paper up in his hand and attempted to repeat the words he had written, but he had barely reached the end of the first paragraph before he began to stutter and stumble. With a shake of the head and an exasperated puff of his cheeks, Hiccup ripped the paper in two. And then again. And then again. Until it was nothing but confetti in his palms.

He hated it. He hated it so much. He never even wanted to be head boy, but his dad had pressed it until a point that he had little choice but to contest for the position. All Hiccup had wanted to do was keep his head low and get through sixth form as quickly as possible, but clearly that was never going to happen. 'It'll be good for your uni application,' Stoick said, 'and it'll teach you some valuable life lessons. Responsibility. Confidence. Hard work.' _Yeah, like how to make yourself look like the biggest imbecile in the universe,_ Hiccup thought bitterly.

"That bad, huh?" Came a soft, yet startling voice behind him. Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin, and span around to find that somehow Fishlegs had managed to sneak up on him.

"Don't do that," Hiccup huffed, as he shifted to ones side and released the paper like a waterfall into the bin. "It's useless. I have nothing. Like… I have literally nothing." Rapidly pacing side to side across the narrow room, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked pleadingly at the larger boy. "What do I do?"

"Well, when you didn't respond to my text earlier, I assumed you were in a bit of conundrum," Fishlegs sighed. "Especially after yesterday, so I thought that…" _**DING. DING. DING. DING.**_ All either of them could do was wince, as the ear-splitting sound of the school bell rang out over and over again.

When the incessant racket concluded, Hiccup gulped, and he stole a look out of the door. The sound of a hundred conversations began to trickle their way inside, as one-by-one, the rows and rows of seats began to fill up. "It starts in five minutes. What do I do, Fish?"

"I don't know," Fishlegs squeaked. "You'll just have to improvise."

"Improvise?" Hiccup snapped sharply, while his eyes flicked between his friend and the door that lead to nothing but embarrassment. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"Hey!" Fishlegs objected, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just here for moral support. Don't bite my head off."

Hiccup closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I'm sorry. Maybe Snotlout's right, maybe I am just useless."

"You're not useless," Fishlegs proclaimed firmly, holding Hiccup by the shoulders. "Look, I don't claim to have a lot of expertise on public speaking, but everyone says the key is just to have confidence in your words. You just need to go up there and believe in yourself. Speak from the heart. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Thanks, Fish. I guess all I can do is… try," Hiccup replied weakly.

"That's the spirit," Fishlegs cheered. "Knock 'em dead!" All Hiccup could do was let out a small chuckle, as he watched his friend give him a wide smile and trot away to head back to the main doors. Hiccup's heart was beating faster than a locomotive, and even up until the last moment, a small desire to just run away and abandon ship niggled at him.

 _I can do this,_ he vowed to himself. _I can do this._ When the light knock on the door came, and Hiccup opened it, the man on the other side quickly gestured to the stage. A few tentative steps forward, and Hiccup was able to peek around the red curtain at the audience.. _Oh God, what have I done?_

"TO START OFF THE ASSEMBLY, WELCOME HEAD BOY, HICCUP HADDOCK, TO THE STAGE!" Came the announcement from the headteacher. With shaky steps, Hiccup stepped out from behind the cover, and ascended the half-dozen steps. He raised his head high, and did all he could to hide the nerves that were pulsing their way through him. The headteacher passed him the microphone, and then he was on his own.

Slowly he turned towards the audience, and it seemed that the entirety of Years 11 and 12, as well as half of 13, were in attendance. An aggressive silence held in the air, prodding at Hiccup to speak. For a moment, he just stood there motionless. He could see the sea of eyes trained on him, an eager flood coming to drown him. _Speak from the heart,_ he told himself, but at the rate it was beating, he'd be surprised that people couldn't hear it talking already.

"I was asked to write a speech about how great the sense of accomplishment you will all feel, once this next month is over," Hiccup started gingerly. "I was told to tell you about how you should be looking forward to the challenge these exams will bring you, and how you should be happy that the years of hard work in getting to this position will finally be rewarded." He took a deep breath, before he spoke next. "But I can't…"

"… I can't tell you this because I would be lying. For probably half of you here, including myself, after this next month, we're done. Finished. This chapter will be drawn to a close and after that, then who knows what will happen," he continued, his voice growing stronger. "To tell you all the truth, I'm terrified. No matter how much work you put in. No matter how many hours you spend with your nose in books. There is always a chance that it won't go your way..."

"… I've worked hard to get into this position, and I will continue to do that, but there is no way of guaranteeing success. The teachers can tell you every ounce of their knowledge, and you can learn everything from the Greek alphabet to the periodic table off by heart, but sooner or later, there will always be a point in which you struggle. I've had exams that haven't gone my way, where I just couldn't for the life of me work out the value of x, but there is only so much you can do before you get burnt out."

"Exams are important, I don't deny that, but I'm here to tell you that, as much as you think they are, they are not actually the be-all and end-all of everything…" Hiccup gave himself a moment to look up clearly, and take in the audience, before he spoke next. _Speak from the heart._ "…You know, when I was younger, me and a friend of mine used to play that stupid claw game, you know the one I'm talking about," he chuckled. "One of those machines in the shopping centres that's so clearly rigged, but when you're 13 and have nothing better to spend your money on, it's like an addiction."

"For weeks and weeks, the two of us tried to win, and you know what, we lost every single time. And when, by nothing but a sheer stroke of luck, I finally got the prize, it did nothing but make me realise the truth. It was never about the tacky dragon toy I won. It was never about the thrill or suspense of the game that kept me going back. No. Why I remember that so clearly is because of the memories that I got playing it." Allowing himself to smile, he stepped forward, rubbing his hands together.

"For hours, we'd spend so much time coming up with ridiculous tactics to outwit it. The begging of parents and friends for just another 50p, because 'this one is the one.' The sheer joy of having nothing but each other and a goal to achieve. At the end of the day, it's the people you surround yourself with, and the relationships you build that are the most important…"

"…So what I'm trying to say, is that these next few weeks may be the last time some of you ever see each other. Work hard and you will reap the rewards for that, but make sure to remember that you are not alone in this. Help each other through the tough days, and come Autumn, you can celebrate together and move on with your lives, with nothing but great memories of your time here."

"When you're old and grey, you won't remember the maths test that gave you a migraine, but you will remember a campfire on the beach with your friends. Never take what you have for granted because you never know what you have until it's gone." With his mouth going dry, and a teary glint in his eye, Hiccup concluded with his final statement. "For all of you here, I wish you the best of luck in the coming weeks, and I hope that one day, you will reach that goal you always aimed for. Thank you."

With a short bow, he attempted to escape as soon as possible, but as the applause echoed all around, the headteacher placed a firm hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He could feel his skin heating up, and only when he glanced down at his watch did he realise he had twaddled on for so long it was almost embarrassing. Once more, he tried to take his leave, but the woman at his side had other ideas.

Mrs Mala Wing, the stern, yet fair headteacher seemed intent on making his agony go on as long as possible. "Can we have another round of applause for that great start to our final assembly of the year," she requested. Moments later, the hall erupted once more, and Hiccup could only smile seeing Fishlegs nodding proudly in the back corner.

When he was eventually allowed to get back into the much preferred seclusion of the back room, Hiccup was finally able to breathe again. "Well, that could have gone worse," he muttered to himself. After waiting a few moments for his chest to stop banging like a drum, he calmly headed out the back, only to be squeezed into a bone-cracking hug from Fishlegs.

"See, I knew you could do it," the larger boy beamed. When Fishlegs finally gave Hiccup back control of his spine, he was on the verge of brushing away the moisture nearly finding its way down his cheek.

"Are… Are you crying?" Hiccup asked with an incredulous smile.

"It was just so beautiful," Fishlegs spluttered, and Hiccup looked at him sceptically for a moment before he was almost crying in laughter.

"I'll take you word for it," Hiccup snickered, before the infernal sound of the bell signalled that the first lesson was to begin in five minutes. "So, what lessons have you got today?" He asked, as the two headed down the corridor.

"Oh, err, I haven't got anything today," Fishlegs answered quietly. "My classes were all done on Wednesday actually,"

"What? Really?" Hiccup asked and received a quick nod in reply. "Why did you come in then? You didn't have to."

Fishlegs remained quiet for a moment, dragging his feet along the floor. "I came in for you," he admitted timidly. "I thought you'd need some motivation after yesterday."

"Hmm," Hiccup responded, before immediately correcting himself. "Thanks, I needed it. I'm so glad I haven't seen him this morning, I'm not in the mood to see Snotlout today."

"Understandable," Fishlegs agreed. "When are you done? I can give you a lift home if you aren't too late. I'm going to see my biology teacher for a few extra notes, but I won't be staying all day."

"I've only got economics this morning," Hiccup replied. "An hour and a half and I'll be done."

"Great, I'll see you then. Meatlug and I will be waiting," Fishlegs exclaimed gleefully, before taking off towards the science corridor.

Hiccup took the stairs up to the top floor, and kept walking until he was heading down the hallway for the business and economics classrooms. The entire corridor was painted in a mint green, and he looked around with a fond smile. A smile that was nothing more than a final wave goodbye. "My final ever lesson at Berk Academy. Here we go," he sighed, as he placed his palm on the door.

oOo

When Hiccup's class ended, he headed straight out towards the car park. Economics always seemed second nature to him, and even at this level, nothing the teacher said ever seemed to even phase him. It was all just logic. Supply and demand. If more people supply a product, the price will decrease. If more people demand a product, the price will increase. Simple. It's not like English, where the same question can have so many different answers.

Both Hiccup and Viggo scored almost full marks on every mock paper, and there were some questions even the teacher asked them the answers for. Hiccup enjoyed the subject more than most of his others, but whether or not he wanted to do it forever, well, that was a different matter entirely.

Fishlegs was already waiting, when Hiccup passed through the main gates. The blonde teen was affectionately stroking the bonnet of the snow-white Volkswagen Beetle. Hiccup had gone with him when Fishlegs had bought the car, and he had no idea what he had gotten into at the time. If anyone owned Fishlegs' heart, it was definitely the Beetle; he even named it. "You're stunning, aren't you, my baby," Fishlegs purred, running his hand gently across the door mirror.

"Ahem," Hiccup interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Hiccup," Fishlegs replied blissfully. "You know Meatlug loves the attention."

"I do know that," Hiccup laughed, as he carefully unlocked the door. The two-seater was a tight fit, and not exactly built for a man with the body frame of Fishlegs, but there was such a beautiful innocence in the relationship. Fishlegs' head almost scraped the roof, and with the seat the furthest back, he was still a little pressed to the steering wheel, proving even love between man and machine isn't without difficulty.

The pure white seats of the car were spotless, as was the car in general, but Hiccup could only look down in shame at the spots of patchy russet brown stains that patterned the passenger side seat. Fishlegs brought the car to life, and after a few coughs, the Beetle let out a deep, satisfying hum. As it pulled away, he looked over at Hiccup, who was staring down absently. "Hiccup?" he asked softly.

"Huh? Yeah, what's wrong?" Hiccup blurted out, trying to cover the marks with his legs.

"It wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself," Fishlegs stated firmly.

"Then who else's fault was it? Hiccup shot back. "I'm the one that did this. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have come for me."

"You needed me, and I came. That's what friends do. Do you think I would have preferred what would have happened if I didn't?" Fishlegs inquired.

After a very long pause, "No," was the whispered response. _That was too close._

"Sooo, what are you plans for today?" Fishlegs asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, that barbeque is tomorrow, so I'm just going to try to get the garden in shape," Hiccup answered flatly. "I've tried to keep the back one at least somewhat manageable, but there's just too much for me to do alone.

"Will your dad help?"

"My dad?" Hiccup snorted. "I highly doubt it. All you have to do is look at the photos to realise the difference between before my mum died and after. It's like he no longer cared, and over time he sacked all the workers that at least kept the house going. I guess he thought cutting lawns and trimming hedges isn't a good way of dealing with grief," he laughed, but Fishlegs clearly picked up on the sharp edge undercutting the cheery exterior.

"Well, at least he's home for a while," Fishlegs smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but for how long," Hiccup sighed, "You know with his job with 'the government,' I'm lucky if I see him for one week every month. It's just me in that house and it drives me insane. At least the gardens give me some peace and quiet."

Approaching the gates, Fishlegs turned to Hiccup, "would you like me to come in and help? I might be able to shorten your workload if both of us clean the garden up?"

Hiccup smiled to himself as the Beetle began to pull up the driveway. "Yeah, Fishlegs, actually I would really like that."


	5. Never again

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 5: Never again**

The two young men had worked from noon to almost midnight, and had done as much as they could to restore Haddock manor to its former glory. Fishlegs ended up crashing out in one of the spare rooms, and neither he, nor Hiccup, heard Stoick arrive back in the early hours of the morning. It had been a long, exhausting day for Hiccup's father as well, but for him there wasn't even a sliver of progress made.

Another failed lead had reset the case back to scratch and Stoick was on the verge of giving up. For seventeen years, he had worked and worked, scraping up every clue to solve the mystery of his wife's murder. It had worn out his very soul being unable to get justice for her, and the only reason his resolve had remained strong was his son. He had to do this for Hiccup. There is no other way.

Stoick, unsurprisingly, could barely sleep, and after a couple of hours of uneasy slumber, he decided to just get up and start preparations. What he didn't expect was to see the gardens looking like… that. With the sunrise in the background, he could see it all. It was just like they were the day he and Valka moved in. He stumbled out of the back door and out onto the lawn.

There were neat lines running across its full length, showing the grass had been freshly cut. The large pond had been cleaned free of the algae; now the water was so clear and blue that could actually see the fish inside. Even the bushes and hedges had been pruned. Somehow the garden had been moulded into a mirror of how it looked nearly two decades ago. As if not a single day had passed. Stoick's face lit up into a bright smile at just how strong-willed and determined Hiccup could be sometimes. _All so I don't look like a fool,_ Stoick thought, as he clutched at his chest where he felt the warmth in his heart.

When Hiccup woke, he headed outside to find that everything had already been set up. A grand assortment of chairs, benches and tables had been arranged into a jagged circle around the weapon of mass grilling. The barbeque was a colossal, almost industrial machine that looked like it could cook for thousands. With a black finish and a towering height, even his father standing behind it was dwarfed by the size of the gargantuan appliance.

"Anything I can do to help?" Hiccup asked, and his father span around with a cheery grin on his face.

"I think you've done enough," Stoick smiled, raising both his arms.

"It wasn't much," Hiccup understated, but he couldn't help looking around at the garden with a smile. It was almost pitch black when they finished, and to see all their hard work in full light was such an amazing feeling.

"Wasn't much?" Stoick exclaimed loudly. "I don't think I could have even done this much in a week."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiccup replied nonchalantly, brushing his father's words off.

"I mean it," Stoick stated firmly, while sliding between a gap in the benches. Hiccup was immediately clouded in darkness, as the towering figure of the man in front had left him enclosed in his father's shadow. Stoick continued to look around in awe, as he reached out an arm and grasped Hiccup's shoulder strongly. "You know, your mother never let me even touch the garden. She'd say to me, 'I don't need your big lumbering paws meddling with my petunias.' She truly loved it out here. Said it made her feel… free. The workers we employed just did the heavy lifting, but the beauty of this place was all her design." With almost glassy eyes he looked down at his son. "Thank you so much. I never thought I'd see it like this again."

Hiccup looked up to his father, with an equally wide grin. "If I'd known it meant this much to you, I'd have done it sooner," he chuckled. "But I can't take all the plaudits, there's no way I could have done it alone."

"Ah, so Fishlegs came to help you," Stoick cut in immediately, leaving Hiccup with a slightly confused expression. "What? Don't look at me like that. I know who your friends are," he laughed. "If the twins helped, crop circles would be all over the grass, and the pond would probably be on fire. You wouldn't have got half of this done with Dagur's attention span, and I doubt anyone else would have been up for the challenge."

"Fair enough," Hiccup relented, looking back towards the house. "Yeah, it was a long day and I think Fishlegs would sleep the rest of the day if he could. He's been a great help."

"At least you accept help when you need it," Stoick mumbled under his breath.

Hiccup craned his neck forward but still couldn't make out what his father had said. "What?"

"Oh, erm, nothing," Stoick sighed, before he paused and stared down at his son. "Fishlegs is a good lad. I'm really glad you've had him to turn to, these last couple of years. Just like I had Gobber after…"

"Yeah me too," Hiccup rapidly interjected. "He's always been a great friend. Actually I think I better go and check on him; people may start arriving soon."

"Okay, Son. I understand," Stoick sighed. All he could do was watch as Hiccup turned his back and practically ran away. Stoick slapped a hand across his forehead and stared down at the ground. "Every time," he whispered angrily to himself, "every time." With one final look sorrowful look at his retreating son, Stoick headed back towards the barbeque. Instead of retaking his place behind the grill, he slumped sadly down on one of benches, holding his head in his hands. "What do I do, Val? The only thing we have in common is our grief, and it just pushes him further away. One day I'll get him back. I promise."

oOo

Fishlegs was curled in on himself, tufts of blonde hair pointing out at strange angles when Hiccup found him snoring peacefully. It took Hiccup almost an hour to wake him up and get him alert enough to be ready for the day, and that hour felt like it lasted for days. It had almost drained any strength Hiccup had left when he had no choice but to push his friend out of the bed, but it was the only way he could break Fishlegs free from his comatosed state.

Even after the larger boy had landed on the wooden floor, Hiccup still had to pour half a cup of water over his face to actually get Fishlegs to open his eyes. When, eventually, the two of them emerged from the house, nearly half of the guests had arrived, and were mingling about in the garden.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the first to notice them, and quickly made their way over as Hiccup and Fishlegs left the patio behind to feel the soft texture of grass below their feet. Fishlegs was staring at the ground drowsily, but Hiccup was awake enough to see the danger coming. He swiftly backed up a pace, and luckily he was fast enough, but Fishlegs' zombified state had left him defenceless.

"THORSTON SANDWICH!" The twins cheered, as they clamped onto the sides of Fishlegs, wrapping around him like a blanket.

"AAAHHHHH!" The victim squealed, as the binding of twins' bodies to his, had startled him more than any glass of water to the face. In a panic, Fishlegs started to spin to try to throw them off, but miraculously Ruff and Tuff kept holding on. Like a parasite with its teeth in its prey, the twins held on for dear life as Fishlegs rotated frantically on the spot.

"Oh my Thor! This is so cool!" Tuff cheered, letting one hand go to make the feat even more impressive.

"It's like our own human rollercoaster!" Ruff screamed in joy, as Fishlegs was hit square in the nose by a stray dreadlock. Hiccup did nothing but laugh as the blur of blonde span around like a pinwheel. The twins seemed immune to dizziness, but the eye of the storm was almost certainly not. And when Fishlegs stopped suddenly to gauge his bearings, Ruff and Tuff flew off and landed with loud thuds against the turf.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" The twins bellowed, a lopsided grin on both of their faces.

"No, not again," Fishlegs mumbled weakly, collapsing into a pile on the floor.

"Alright, I think this bronco has had enough of the rodeo for today," Hiccup chuckled, walking over to help him up. The weight of the larger boy nearly caused him to knock Hiccup to the floor, but with a few moments to adjust, Fishlegs managed to remain upright enough to not squish him like a bug.

"Thanks," Fishlegs said softly, as Hiccup helped him over to a bench and got him sat down. His head was still spinning, and the bench felt like a rotating door, so Fishlegs clutched at the wood with all he had.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs nodded quickly, trusting his instinct that he would throw up last night's tea if he tried to speak again.

"I'll be back in a minute," Hiccup smiled.

Hiccup approached the twins and asked them to keep an eye on Fishlegs, before he headed towards the outbuilding. He looked back to the see them on either side of the pale-looking boy and actually seeming to show some concern. _Maybe they'll grow up one day,_ he laughed to himself. He walked through the open door and flicked the switch, and one by one the lights lit up in succession down the full length of the building.

At almost the size of an Olympic swimming pool, it looked more like an aircraft hangar than a storage unit, and even five Hiccup's on top of each other couldn't reach the ceiling. As a child he'd loved coming in here. It wasn't the place itself that he loved, just that this was only place he and his father would actually be together. For that reason alone, he treasured it in a way.

Hiccup wandered aimlessly through, his bare feet pressing against the cold stone floor, as he ran his hand over dust-covered machines. From dumbbells to rowing machines, almost every possible piece of gym equipment sat somewhere in this room, and most hadn't been touched for over a decade. His father had used the gym so rarely in the last few years, Hiccup wondered why he still kept it all. Maybe this is just another thing he can't let go of.

Hiccup stopped and just looked around, projecting his memories around the room. This was as close to father-son bonding that Hiccup had ever had, and it still seemed strange to be in here alone. He looked over at the treadmills, and remembered the times he and his father had ran together. He looked at the bench press, and remembered his father at his side pushing him on. And then he looked back to the door, remembering how Stoick had gave up on him and said he would never be the son he wanted him to be.

His brief lapse made him temporarily forget the actual reason why he had come in here in the first place, but the buzzing of the two monstrous fridge-freezers refreshed his memory just in time. He opened the one closest to the door and pulled out a small bottle of water that was almost ice cold. He quickly shut the door and headed for the exit, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. _At least that would make today at least a bit more bearable_ , he sighed.

Slipping through the maze of his father's old equipment, he evaded rogue tackle bags and dozens and dozens of rugby balls, before he picked up his father's old wrist brace. Stoick had suffered many injuries during his time in the big leagues, and at least now the object in Hiccup's hand could be used again. Just not for a purpose anything like it was meant for.

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat before he unzipped his hoodie and dumped it on the ground. With a wince, he twisted his arm until his palm faced the ceiling, and he stared at the ugly scar a couple of inches below his hand. Not taking any more time than necessary, he slipped his hand inside the brace, and to his surprise, it actually fitted. It looked like a light brown leather, but the material was more spongy, and it hugged his forearm.

It wrapped around his thumb, finishing just underneath his knuckles, and at a distance, the brace itself may not even be noticeable. He stroked one finger from his other hand up and down his wrist, and every time he rolled over the bump of defaced skin, it reminded him of the worst day of his life. _Never again,_ he promised himself, as he headed back out to re-join the celebrations. _Never again._

oOo

Snotlout slouched in the passenger side, as Haddock manor appeared before him. He looked up at the house disgustedly, a scowl crossing his lips. It was almost as it was laughing at him and his father. Mocking them for their hardships. Each fancy curve and column of stone staring down at them distastefully as if they don't belong anywhere near here. It was unfair how Hiccup had all this. _He didn't earn this. He doesn't deserve this._ Snotlout bit his lip in frustration. He had to scruff it out in a shabby caravan park, whilst his cousin lives a life of luxury. _How is this fair?_

"So, you promise me you'll apologise to the lad," Spitelout said sternly.

"I promise," Snotlout answered flatly, lacking even the slightest drop of sincerity.

Spitelout simply let out a long, deep breath, as he puffed his cheeks out. He glanced over, unsure where to start. What do you say to make your child, your only child, listen? He looked back to the driveway ahead, before he started, his tone gentle. "You know, Son, I was once like you," he said calmly.

"Like me?" Snotlout perked up, his disinterested façade immediately vanishing.

"Petulant, crude, self-centred," Spitelout clarified.

"Right," Snotlout said uncertainly, "I know what one of those means."

"Stubborn. Impatient, brash, thinking I always knew best," Spitelout explained, and continued without giving his son an opportunity to butt in. "Let me tell you this, boyo, you'll never find happiness if this is how you go through life."

"I'm happy enough," Snotlout snapped. "I don't need anyone, especially you, telling me what I should do."

"I'm exactly the person you should listen to. If anyone is going to tell you about your life, then who better than someone who has already lived it?" Spitelout asked him with a touch of sadness. "You are so like I was at your age. I see so much of myself in you, and I'm not going to lie, it terrifies me." Snotlout simply stared wide-eyed at his father, who pulled the truck to a stop behind the column of parked cars infront.

Snotlout finally responded, "Why would that terrify you?"

"Because I was miserable," Spitelout shrugged, "I hated how I was back then. You want to know something, I was jealous of Stoick my whole life. I'm not ashamed to say that. He was taller than me, stronger than me, smarter than me. Everyone loved him. And in school, I tried everything I could to burst his bubble. I hated him so much at times, but all that hate did was make me truly, truly unhappy." Spitelout sighed, resting both his arms on the steering wheel as he stared across at his son. "But Stoick never hated me. He never stopped fighting for me, and one day he did something that, still to this day, I can never ever pay back for."

Snotlout leaned forward eagerly, "what happened?"

"Prom. Year 11. There was this girl, short, beautiful, with black hair and the bluest eyes. Faye was her name," Spitelout said with a pained smile. "I'd loved her as long as I could remember, and Stoick knew that. So when I asked her to be my date for the prom and she accepted, it was like a dream come true. It only grew from there, and three years later we got married. And I'll love your mother until the day they bury me in the ground next to her."

With tears nearly breaking through, Spitelout barely heard his son speak. But the words did eventually come through. "So what does this have to do with Uncle Stoick?"

"You know I said that Stoick knew I loved her?" Spitelout asked, and Snotlout nodded firmly. "I also knew that he loved her as well. And it was only after she had died did I learn the truth. She chose him. All those years ago, she chose Stoick. She… She asked him to go to the prom with her, and… and he… he turned her down," he admitted with a stutter, as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"He knew it would crush me, and he told her… he told her that she belonged with me. And all because of that… that one act of kindness, I had so many happy years with your mother. And we had you," he said with a slight smile, tilting his head to one side. "All these memories we have, it's all because he gave up his first love so I could have one bit of happiness in my life."

Snotlout didn't respond. He couldn't respond. All he could do was sit in silence as his father brushed the moisture from his cheeks. "Why… Why are you telling me this?" He asked gingerly, a good ten seconds later.

"Because," Spitelout started, "tell me this, if Hiccup was in that position, would he have done the same? Would anyone?" No response came, just a chilling silence. "I love you Son, but if you keep pushing and pushing, sooner or later you'll be alone. Do you want that? Without your mother being by my side back then, I'd have gone down this same path. Despite all I did to him, Stoick gave up everything for me. I know he met Valka the following year and she was the true love of his life, but that doesn't mean he didn't sacrifice everything."

With a sharp glare, he stared directly at his son. "And when Val was so cruelly taken away from him, the last thing in the world I would ever have done is take advantage of that, just to make myself feel better."

"It's not the same!" Snotlout snapped. "It's not even like Hiccup and Astrid were a couple. If anything, I should be more upset she left me." The sheer look of disgust that Spitelout speared him with shrank Snotlout back into the folds of the seat.

"REALLY? REALLY? ALL OF THAT AND THIS IS WHAT YOU TAKE OUT OF IT!" Spitelout roared, and even the car itself rocked with the sheer volume.

"What?" Snotlout exclaimed. "It was clear she was in love with me."

"You wouldn't know the definition of love if it kicked you in the balls," Spitelout scoffed. "I doubt you've even given that poor girl a second thought since she and her family went missing."

"I have!" Snotlout stated defiantly.

"ENOUGH!" Spitelout barked, silencing his son immediately. "I'm in no mood for childish squabbling. Right, this is what's going to happen. You're going to walk in there and apologise to Hiccup. And if I see any hint of deception or even a slight lack of commitment in your words, I'll put you on your knees and make you beg."

"You wouldn't," Snotlout said timidly.

"Don't test me, boy," Spitelout snarled. The words were sharp and the tone was sharper. Snotlout gulped and nodded feebly. His father watched as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Spitelout waited a few seconds before following, taking the time to slam his hand against his forehead repeatedly. "One day you'll understand, Son. One day you'll realise this is no life at all. I just hope you'll still have something left when it's all fallen down."


	6. Get lucky

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 6: Get lucky**

The scorching sun was blazing above, and a more perfect day couldn't have been chosen for the event. Not a single cloud smudged the sky, and the bright green of the grass shone under the light of the midday sun. It was as if by divine intervention, that Stoick had chosen the hottest day of the year so far to host the barbeque, and the weather only added to the joyous, upbeat mood of everyone attending. Berk simply isn't capable of holding any small gatherings, and the initial plan of a few close friends had ended up with nearly four dozen people coming to enjoy the day at Haddock manor.

Practically every member of the football team had come, with various friends and family as plus ones… or plus tens. The only exceptions were the Grimborn brothers, but 'sociable' is the last word anyone would use to describe them, so it was to be expected they wouldn't come. Dagur and his father Oswald had joined Ruff and Tuff, and that was only the first of many benches to seat a Thorston or two. Over fifteen members of the twins' family were spread out in every direction, and from the back it would be impossible to tell any single one of them apart.

Gobber stood at Stoick's side, and the two old friends were chatting about old times. The team coach and Hiccup's father had gone through school together, and they both planned on going professional as well, but a car accident had left Gobber devoid of an arm and a leg, so Stoick had to live the dream for both of them.

The Jorgensons were almost last to arrive, and by the time the side gate creaked open and Spitelout and his son emerged, nearly all the seats were occupied. Hiccup was sat at Fishlegs' side, and had an hand on his friend's back as Fishlegs downed the full bottle of water nearly in one go. When the two familiar stocky shapes headed towards him, Hiccup heard their footsteps and slowly turned around.

Catching the sight of his cousin's raggedy black hair, Hiccup groaned heavily, already mentally preparing himself for yet another slanging match. His eyes met with his cousin's, and as Snotlout and his father came closer, Hiccup's glare only grew icier. The space between them was slowly ebbing away, but, for Snotlout, every step felt like he was walking on hot coals.

As if he was being led towards the gallows and the noose was already being tied. Thankfully, the bustling atmosphere had shielded him from being the centre of attention, but those who had noticed his arrival were looking on intently. Without breaking stride, he trudged directly towards Hiccup until he stood only feet away. Hiccup looked up at him, and when he rose from his seated position, he stood almost a head above Snotlout.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly, narrowing his eyebrows at his cousin.

"It's a free country. I can go where I want," Snotlout bit back without thinking, and a deep growl behind him instantly stopped him saying anything more. Clearly his natural response had not been to his Spitelout's liking, and without even looking, he could feel his father's eyes burning holes into his back.

"Then you can go away and never come back," Hiccup told him, the animosity behind the voice so apparent that Snotlout couldn't help but to retaliate.

"Yeah you'd know a lot about that," Snotlout snapped. He quickly raised his hand to his mouth, but there was no way to suck the words back in. Fishlegs stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Hiccup's shoulder, and even he could clearly see Spitelout turning redder and redder. Hiccup intertwined his fingers so tightly that he couldn't split them if he wanted, resisting the overwhelming temptation to strike Snotlout a second time.

"Right," Hiccup simply sighed with a shake of the head, too tired of riding the same roundabout that he didn't even want to bother with the backlash of another argument. "Just go Snotlout, no-one wants you here." With that, he retook his seat on the bench, and swivelled so that he could no longer see his cousin behind him. He had no intentions of repeating Thursday's 'incident,' so he just started to talk with Fishlegs, leaving Snotlout in the dark.

Snotlout took one tentative look over his shoulder to see his dad almost on the verge of combusting, and then he stepped closer to Hiccup and bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled weakly, the sound barely above a whisper on the wind.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup asked, spinning around instantly to once more face him. He turned with a sense of hope, that just somehow, things may change. But Snotlout's eyes told the true story, and Hiccup could see it clearly. There was no compassion. No remorse. _As if he'd actually apologise for real,_ Hiccup thought bitterly, _what was I thinking?_

"I'm sorry," Snotlout repeated more firmly, but still so quiet the loud chatter drowned it out.

"Pardon me, I don't seem to have quite caught the last bit," Hiccup taunted him, holding a hand over his ear. Snotlout's lip twisted up into a tilted scowl, and his cheeks flared up a bright ruby as he puffed air from of his nose. He could see Hiccup almost savouring the moment, but he knew his own hands were tied, so he reluctantly complied.

"I am sorry," Snotlout stated loudly enough to not need another hearing. He glanced at his father, then back to Hiccup. "I'm sorry that I pushed you to react like that. It won't happen again." Hiccup contemplated his words, rubbing his hand over his chin, before he stood up and held his arm out straight towards his cousin.

"And I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have done that," Hiccup admitted. "I forgive you." He smiled at Snotlout, trying to break through his cousin's thick skull and show that he didn't want to fight anymore. For a second, Snotlout seemed incapable of movement, just staring blankly, but after a few moment he reached his own out to shake Hiccup's right hand. But when skin met fabric, Snotlout's nose crinkled in confusion at the strange feeling, before he noticed the sleeve down Hiccup's forearm.

"What's that?" Snotlout asked bluntly, nodding towards the brace.

"This?" Hiccup replied in a tone much higher pitched than he meant. "This… This is because I hurt my wrist when I punched you."

"Really?" Snotlout replied sceptically.

"Yeah, it's still a little sore," Hiccup said quickly.

"FIRST ROUND IS UP!" Stoick suddenly bellowed, drawing everyone's attention. "BURGERS, SAUSAGES AND CHICKEN ARE ALL DONE! COME ONE, COME ALL!"

"Wait," Snotlout suddenly called out, racking his brain for the answer. "Aren't you left-handed?" But his question got no reply, as Hiccup was long gone. Snotlout watched as Hiccup dodged benches, people and the occasional flying meat-based projectile, until eventually he was at his father's side. _You're hiding something, Haddock,_ Snotlout mumbled to himself. _And I'm going to find out what._

oOo

Time and time again, Stoick called, and time and time again, everyone rushed at him like a pack of rabbid wolves. Hiccup had never seen as much meat in his entire life, but his father was turning it over at such a rate that the supply seemed to be infinite. A table with salad, crisps and drinks was sheltered under the gazebo, but with the sun at its peak, all anyone wanted to do was stay out and bathe in the warmth.

Music blasted out from the speakers at an absurdly loud volume, but what was even more ridiculous was that the noise could be barely heard over the loud voices and terribly out of tune singing. It was just a day where everyone could forget the stresses of life and just let their hair down, but as the hours ticked by, there was one face that remained miserable.

Seeing his dad laughing and joking with Stoick after what he'd been told this morning just made Snotlout angry. If the two had once been rivals, then how could they possible be this close. It just didn't make sense. How could two people who once hated one another now be drinking together without even as much as a bad word between them.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Gruffnut were having a 3 vs 3 match against Dagur and the twins with the small 5-a-side nets they had brought out of the garage, and once more, Snotlout felt left out. He just sat and cupped his jaw with both palms, as he stared blankly over to where the other teens were laughing together. That was, until a soft hand tapped him on the back.

Snotlout almost jumped at the contact, but when he saw who it was, he straightened up and forced a smile across his lips. She was wearing a short red skirt and a thin white top that hugged her narrow frame, and her honey blonde hair flowed effortlessly down her back. Her bulging bright blue eyes sparkled, as she rolled her hand across Snotlout's shoulder and sat at his side.

"Oh, hey Cami," Snotlout said cheerily.

"Hey, what's up? You look lost, like a stray puppy," she chuckled, tapping her fingers on the table in tune to the beat of the song in the background.

"Just not feeling that great, that's all," Snotlout answered.

"Oh," she sighed, "that's a shame. I've only got half an hour before I have to get home, so if you're not well, I won't bother you." She went to get up, but Snotlout reached an arm out and stopped her in her tracks.

"No, you're not bothering anyone," he blurted out almost too eagerly, causing Cami to chuckle into her hand. "I'd like you to stay," he followed up, this time in a more composed manner.

"Alrighty then," she said joyfully, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "So, tell me, why are you up here, when they're all down there?" Snotlout followed her finger to the makeshift pitch the others were playing on.

"It's too warm for football," Snotlout explained.

"Aww, shucks," she exclaimed playfully. "But getting hot and sweaty is half the fun of it."

"I'll take your word for it. I'd rather not look like a mess," Snotlout replied, making Cami pout.

"Who cares if you look a mess?" She asked him straight, as she rolled her head side to side to accompany the last embers of the fading tune. "Why should you care what people think?"

"Well, umm, it's all about the…" Snotlout started.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Cami screamed, as the next song came on. "Oh my God. Oh my God. This is my favourite. Come on!" She grabbed his hand, trying to drag him up, but being barely above five foot, she didn't stand a chance.

"Come where? Where are you going?" Snotlout asked in surprise, as the petite blonde gave all she was worth to haul him off the seat.

"Where are we going!" She corrected. "You're coming to dance with me."

"No I'm not," Snotlout refused, making himself into an unmovable lead weight. "I'll look like a fool."

"Then we'll both look like fools," she beamed, grinning wildly.

"I've already made myself look a fool enough today, so, no thank you," he said, parrying her off again.

"Oh come on, do it for me?" She asked him pleadingly, batting her eyelashes.

"No way!" Snotlout doubled-down. "Never gonna happen." With that, Cami closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh, as her shoulders visibly slumped. Dropping his hand like a stone, she turned and bolted off in the direction of the football pitch. He tried to stop her, but it was too late, and Snotlout was alone once more.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLLLL!" Gruffnut cheered, after dribbling past Dagur and slotting it past the twins.

"Not fair," Dagur griped. "Even with both of them in the net, they're still useless."

"HEY!" Ruff protested, jabbing her brother in the rib with her finger. "Butt-elf over here is in supposed to block the left side of the net."

"Yes, but is it my left, or your left?" Tuff queried, a thoughtful look on his face.

"YOU HAVE THE SAME LEFT!" Dagur growled, before falling on his back onto the grass. Soon enough, all six of them were splayed out in the middle of the pitch, just basking in the heat and taking a much-needed break. "I'm on your team next game, Brother," Dagur stated, turning his head to look at Hiccup.

"I am not your brother," Hiccup denied jovially, "but sure. Me, you and…"

"ME!" Both the twins stated in unison.

"Don't think that's how teams work, guys," Fishlegs squeaked. "I doubt 4 against 2 is fair."

"Let's get Snotlout to play," Gruffnut called out.

"Let's… not," Hiccup replied sharply.

Tuffnut raised himself from the floor, levering himself by the elbows. "Come on H, give him a chance."

"I've given him more chances than you can count," Hiccup said, shaking his head.

"To be fair, that's not that many. Tuff can't count above 42," Ruff informed everyone, making all but Tuff burst out into laughter.

"Why 42?" Fishlegs asked her.

"Don't ask me," Ruff answered. "Who knows what goes on in that head of his."

"Many things," Tuff stated in a voice attempting to sound spooky. "So many things. A mountain of things. A vast cacophony of things. A-"

"-I think we get it Tuff!" Hiccup interrupted, and Tuff looked at him like a child that had just had his lollypop ripped away. "So, how about we do the 'Nuts' stick the rest of us?"

Tuff bounced to his feet in one motion. "The nut knows all, and the nut will prevail."

"Will the Nut shut up!" Dagur bellowed, as he dragged himself up.

"First to five?" Hiccup proposed, as he helped Fishlegs up from the ground. A round of nods followed and he headed over to the goal to collect the ball. "GAME ON!" He called with a smile, until a flurry of red, white and blonde glided onto the pitch.

"AAAHHHHH! PITCH INVADER!" Tuff screamed, hiding behind his sister.

Hiccup, however, barely even got time to react before he was being dragged towards the side-line. He looked back towards the others, mouthing, 'help me,' but instead of setting him free from her grip, all they did was laugh, as Cami dragged him closer to the speaker system. Even pulling him across the garden, somehow she was still managing to nod her head to the rhythm of the song, never a second out of time. He soon recognised the song as _'Get lucky'_ by _Daft Punk_ , and at the speed she was moving, it was clear she didn't want to miss another second..

"Cami?" Hiccup said nervously. "You know I can't dance."

She pivoted on the spot to face him, and rose to her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, "let me show you." With her hands winding around his waist, she began slowly, swaying gracefully side to side.

"Everyone's staring," he whispered back.

"Let them stare. I'm head girl, you're head boy, we have first dance on prom night anyway," she said softly, her lips millimetres from his ear. "This is just practice." When he didn't respond, she pulled away, and stood flat staring up at him. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm sorry if I forced this on you."

He could feel the eyes on him. On them. But seeing the smile on her face as he spun her around for the first time was enough. To say Cami is a free spirit would be an understatement, and she moved as if there was no-one else in the world. Her mouth was always open, singing the words as loudly as she could, and it wasn't long before Hiccup unthinkingly followed suit. Submerged fully in the cocoon of the music, there was no hurt, no pain, no guilt, nothing that could ruin the moment. There was only the next word, the next beat of the drum, the next twist and turn to match the tempo.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get lost in the song. It had been so long since Hiccup had been this close with anyone, but after the first minute or so, there seemed no reason to maintain the buffer zone between them. Cami had no such hesitations to begin with, closing the gap with every opportunity. He could feel every brush of the rim of her skirt, every sway of her hips, the gentle touch of her hands, and part of him hated the fact that he wasn't fully hating the contact.

The niggling feeling he was betraying Astrid bubbled below the surface, but just this once, his will was strong enough to force it back down. _Making a friend's day doesn't make me a monster,_ was his definitive thought, and it was clear by the broad grin that stretched all the way to her dimples, that Cami was definitely enjoying every minute.

"We're up all night to get lucky," Cami chimed loudly, every inch of her body moving as one with the music.

"We're up all night to get lucky," Hiccup sang, copying her actions, albeit far more clunkier.

"WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LUCKY!" They both finished, as the song came to a close. Panting, and more out of breath than after a full half of a football match, Hiccup crouched down to catch his breath, only to be wrapped in Cami's arms as she flung herself at him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she squealed, nestling in his neck as she hugged him.

"It was no prob…" He started, only to feel something warm press against his cheek. It took him a lot longer than it should have, to process that it was her lips that had met his skin.

"I knew you'd never let me down," she said with a coy smile, holding her arms tight to her body.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Hiccup grinned, and she gave him a faltering nod as she extended her arm towards him for the next song. Before he even had the chance to accept it, a mass exodus from the seating arrangements froze him in his place. In mere seconds, the ten metre radius around the speakers had been turned into an honorary dance floor, as almost everyone decided they wanted in on the action.

When the momentary shock had worn off, it didn't take long for him to take her hand and begin to sway again as the next song came on. Just like when he's on the pitch, he could focus on this; only this. And he couldn't remember the last time he felt this alive without a football at his feet. He knew he may regret it later, but for now, all he wanted to do was to live in this little bubble before it all it came crashing down.

Ruff was practically throwing Fishlegs across the grass, while Stoick and Gobber were doing their own private jig that had nothing to do with the song at all. From children to great grandparents, there were nothing but smiles on the dance floor, as the music got pumped up even louder. But all Snotlout could do was watch in horror as Hiccup and Cami span around together, laughing and whispering in each other's ears as they moved in sync.

A piercing pang of jealousy shook Snotlout's very core, and the beads of sweat forming on his forehead were more due to his own blood boiling than the heat of the sun. He tried to rip his eyes away, but every time he was drawn back in. Hiccup was like a magnet, dragging Snotlout in and then stomping him under his boot. "Hiccup and his perfect life and his perfect friends and his perfect father and his perfect EVERYTHING," Snotlout uttered bitterly under his breath. His hand instinctively curled into a fist, and with no regrets, he stormed directly towards the house. "At least now I can get what I came here for!"


	7. A picture speaks a thousand words

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 7: A picture speaks a thousand words**

Snotlout gave one final faltering look back, but he had made his choice. He slipped himself inside, and the cool breeze of the air conditioning instantly began to counter the burning fire exuding from his skin. As he looked around, everything looked so delicate, and all he wanted was a good solid wall to punch. He'd done it again, he'd allowed Hiccup to win, and now all he wanted to was to make his cousin pay.

"Why didn't I just do it?" He growled. "Why did I turn her away?" He didn't need a response, because he already knew the answer, and that only made him angrier. It wouldn't have been hard to just take Cami's hand and grant her wish. It should have been so simple. But just because he didn't want Hiccup and his little posse of dimwits laughing at him, Snotlout had ended up pushing her right into his arms.

The raging inferno in his chest only grew more out of control at the fact that Hiccup didn't even get laughed at. Not at all. People were even clapping, spurring the pair of them on, and seeing everyone get up to join Hiccup and Camicazi had been the final straw for Snotlout. And sauntering through the house, everything made him feel him even more inadequate. He admired his father's unwavering dedication in providing for him, but just seeing all this extravagance once more showed how different a life Spitelout and Stoick have.

The furniture in one of these rooms probably cost more than everything Snotlout owned, and he just saw it as pure selfishness that the Haddocks hadn't lent a hand out to make his and his father's lives easier. Spitelout had almost single-handedly brought the family firm back from the dead when his predecessor almost bankrupted the company, and Stoick hadn't even donated a penny to keep Jorgenson and Sons afloat.

Snotlout was so tempted to get some sort of justice and, by smashing a vase or two, it would at least be a minor inconvenience, but he calmed himself to remain in control. It wasn't Stoick he truly wanted to get back at. Strolling leisurely through room after room, he inspected every inch of the manor from top to bottom. With everyone drunk and in high spirits, it's not like anyone would be coming in any time soon.

He wondered about if anyone would actually come to look for him, but he brushed that away without even as much as a second thought. _No-one but my father would notice, and he'll be too busy sucking up to Stoick to realise I'm even gone,_ Snotlout grumbled. He couldn't remember how many times he had already gotten lost, and the longer his improvised tour became, the quicker the rooms all began to blend into one. He had long since lost the initial stealth he had started with, and it wasn't worth the effort to close the doors behind him as he ambled his way along.

"This one. This one for sure," he whispered determinedly, as he roughly barged the door open.

The bright blue colour immediately caught him by surprise, as it was so different to the strictly black and white policy the rest of the house abided by. His feet melted into the carpet, and as he began to look around, he knew he was finally in the right place. With a few short steps, he stood infront of a photo frame of Berk Academy football team, and with a warm smile across his face, he brushed his finger smoothly across the glass. He never even thought that the same picture hanging above his own bed would be in Hiccup's room as well, and for a few moments at least, all he could do was stare at it.

But after those few moments passed, he turned straight back to the task at hand. Without even a shred of decency or care, he began to rummage through drawers and cupboards, praying that he would at least find something to knock his cousin down a peg or two. Snotlout needed this. He wouldn't stop until he found something that could be used against Hiccup, and he would be here all day until he found something.

Even after extensive searching, and almost tearing the room inside-out, his hands were empty. The only things that were at least somewhat embarrassing were a black plush dragon in the back of the closet, and a truly awful Christmas jumper. Neither of which could be used to blackmail Hiccup, and force him off the team. He was about to give up, when he noticed something laying alone on the very top of the bookcase.

He was so glad no-one could see him, as the embarrassment of having to climb on the chair to reach it, would have been far more damaging than simply being caught in Hiccup's room. With an outstretched hand, he grasped at the thick leather cover and pulled it to the edge of the shelf. Only when the weight of gravity dragged it down did he realise how heavy it was, nearly causing him to lose balance and collide face first into the ' _A song of Ice and Fire_ ' collection, that was stacked neatly halfway down.

Holding the prize book close to his chest, he dismounted the swivel chair and hastily shoved it back behind the desk, before he headed over to the bed. He looked up to the ceiling for a moment before opening it, as if hoping for a miracle, and then he peeled open the cover. The brown leather was surprisingly clean, and even Snotlout noticed that it was strange that a book kept that out of reach didn't have a speck of dust upon it.

Flicking through it impatiently, his eyes instantly widened to a point that it was as if the meaning to life itself, sat upon the pages. He pulled out his phone and began to take photos of the images in the album, his smile growing ever wider with every click and flash of light. This wasn't what he came here for, but he could make it work. It wouldn't be the killing blow, but he knew exactly what he needed to do next.

He was almost licking his lips in anticipation, as he continued the process and didn't miss a single page. But when he flicked across to the final image in the book, he nearly vomited in his throat. He forced himself to look, but he was adamantly shaking his head as he took the picture. Slamming the book closed, he headed to grab the chair again, only to hear the sound of a voice outside the door. Cursing under his breath, his eyes flashed around in panic. It was too late. There was no time to hide…

oOo

Fishlegs could only smile at seeing his best friend seemingly so happy. He hated how he had been incapable of helping Hiccup, when he had been on the receiving end of the other young man's generosity and kindness on so many occasions. So many times had Hiccup gone above and beyond for him, and there was always that small part of Fishlegs that felt truly guilty he couldn't do the same in return. So seeing Hiccup smiling and laughing, with the light in his eyes that time had tried its best to dull, brought Fishlegs more joy than he could possibly express.

The demanding nature of Ruff's dancing style had stopped him being able to see past her on most occasions, but he managed to catch glances of Hiccup and Cami every now and then. When the music drawing to a close, he could see them share a goodbye hug, before they parted ways. And although Fishlegs strongly didn't want to believe Astrid was gone for good, he really hoped that Cami would be the spark that would get Hiccup going again. _If anyone deserves to be happy, it's him,_ Fishlegs sighed.

It almost seemed unreal to Fishlegs what position in life he was actually in now, and he knew for sure that without Hiccup, the chances he'd be here would be exactly zero percent. It was Hiccup who persuaded him to go to the football try-outs at Berk Academy. It was Hiccup who helped him overcome his fears and had brought out a side of him he never knew existed.

Fishlegs had once dreaded the day he would have to go to secondary school. He'd expected to be bullied for his nerdy tendencies and his weight issues, and he was just hoping to get those years of the way as quickly as possible, before he made his mark at university. But for the almost seven years at Hiccup's side at Berk Academy, Fishlegs had loved almost every minute of it.

There had been great days, and there had been awful days through all that time, but for Fishlegs, today was definitely one of the best. There had been barely a negative word said, and it was nice to just relax for a while before exam period stressed everyone to oblivion. He had noticed Hiccup's wrist support and he had to admit that it was genius. A way to keep the scar hidden without having to wear a jacket and drown in the baking sun.

Sure, it would bring up a lot of questions, but it would be far easier to explain that than the closed gash across his arm. Fishlegs had never felt true terror like he had that day, when Hiccup stumbled into his car with his entire lower arm and both hands painted red with blood. It was the single worst experience of his life, and even the thought of it nearly brought Fishlegs to tears.

It had been over twenty minutes since Cami had left, and Hiccup had disappeared into the house and not returned. Despite knowing the promise Hiccup had made him, Fishlegs felt an overwhelming urge to make sure he was alright, and he headed inside. There wasn't many places in the building that Hiccup had fond memories of, and it wasn't a hard guess for Fishlegs to make - that Hiccup had gone to his room.

"Hiccup, you in there?" Fishlegs asked, knocking on the door at the same time. No answer came, so he gently began to open it. The last thing he expected was to find Snotlout staring back at him. The boy in question had the nerve to give Fishlegs an angry glare, as if Fishlegs was in the wrong for interrupting. Snotlout quickly attempted to rush past him, but Fishlegs planted himself like a tree in the doorway. "What do you think you are doing?" Fishlegs asked him, the words slow and heavy.

"I got lost," Snotlout spat back. "I thought the toilet was third on the left."

Fishlegs advanced forwards towards him, grabbing Snotlout by the scruff of his tank top. "Why do you always have to ruin everything? Are you that obsessed with Hiccup that you can't even leave him be for one day?" He asked him coldly.

"Obsessed. You think I'm obsessed?" Snotlout laughed.

"What other explanation is there to explain why you're in his room when everyone else is outside? It's clear you're infatuated with him; it's driving you insane," Fishlegs said firmly.

Snotlout shrugged away Fishlegs' hand and puffed his chest out. "I don't know what inf… infatulated means, but you're here as well, so I could say the same about you."

"I can't believe you," Fishlegs said with such severe disappointment. "I didn't think you'd go this low. Now you're truly lost. Just empty your pockets and leave."

"WHAT?" Snotlout shrieked.

"You heard me. Empty your pockets," Fishlegs ordered. "No doubt you're in here to take something. So, empty your pockets and then get out."

"Fine," Snotlout huffed, dramatically complying with Fishlegs' request. "You see, nothing doing. Now get out of my way lard-arse." With that, he barged his way past and stormed off down the hallway. Fishlegs followed him to the door, sighing loudly as the watched Snotlout stomp away.

Fishlegs took one last look at the room, before heading off. _Where could Hiccup be?_ He asked himself, as he went from room to room without success. He was on the verge of giving up, and was on route towards the back door, when he heard a soft melodic sound below his feet. His lips curved into a smile, and almost giddily he trotted quickly towards the stairs leading to the basement.

He descended as quietly as he could, wincing every time he made a sound, but soon enough he was at the bottom. It was a large space, but the sheer amount of clutter made it feel smaller than ever. Stacks of boxes piled up, almost blocking his way further inside, but he managed to squeeze through the small human-sized whole forged through the centre.

It was a place that held so many memories for both him and Hiccup. They both loved technology, and delving deeper into the inner workings of even the most complicated machines was a passion they both shared. From a child, Hiccup had begged Gobber to teach him, and by fifteen, it was almost as if he could qualify for the role as a blacksmith without even breaking a sweat.

Fishlegs had always been eager to learn, and he couldn't even attempt to count the number of weekends the two of them would spend down here just tinkering and building. With the amount of tools and spare parts, the basement had become their own personal smithy of sorts. But over time, it turned out to be more than that. This was Hiccup's safe place, where he would simply relax, draw, and sing.

" _Waking up to see you, but nobody's there. I want to believe that you're out there somewhere. It's hard."_ Came a gentle voiceat the far end of the basement. Fishlegs stretched his neck up to see Hiccup sat with his back to his wall. His eyes were closed and his fingers were strumming slowly over the strings of his guitar.

" _Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round. It's funny how things never change in this old town. So far, from the stars."_ Fishlegs felt it wrong to intrude, but he couldn't help do anything but stand and stare. It had been so long since he'd even heard Hiccup play, and he just wanted to listen.

" _And I want to tell you everything. Words I never got to say the first time around. And I remember everything, from when we were children playing in this fairground. Wish I was there with you now."_ The voice was cracking, but Hiccup held it together, allowing the rhythm to carry him through.

Hiccup looked up, a slight smile on his face. _"If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you. Drive highways and byways to be there with you. Over and over, the only truth. Everything comes back to you."_

" _I wonder if you've moved on to somewhere new. All the places I see just remind me of you. It's so hard. So hard."_ His hand rapidly riding across the strings, Hiccup's voice only grew louder. _"And I want to tell you everything. Words I never got to say the first time around. And I remember everything, from when we were children playing in this fairground. Wish I was there with you now."_

" _If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you. Drive highways and byways to be there with you. Over and over, the only truth. Everything comes back to you."_ Fishlegs couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek. He knew exactly why Hiccup had chosen this song, and the words he'd changed to fit him and Astrid just made it more heart-breaking.

" _It still made me nervous when you'd walk in the room. Them butterflies, they'd come alive, when I was next to you. Over and over, the only truth. Everything comes back to you. And I know that it's wrong. That I can't move on. But it's always been you."_

" _If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you. Drive highways and byways to be there with you. Over and over, the only truth. Everything comes back to you. Everything comes back to you. Back to you."_ Hiccup finished, allowing the base of the guitar to rest between his legs, as he pressed the back of his head against the wall.

A few seconds of silence passed before Hiccup opened his eyes. "I know you're there, Fish," he called out. The guilty party sheepishly creeped out of the awful hiding space behind an old water cooler, and approached him.

"How long's it been?" Fishlegs asked him carefully, pointing to the instrument.

"Since I last picked it up?" Hiccup sighed. "Nearly 2 years. "

All Fishlegs could do was offer a doleful nod. Hiccup had always loved music, but sadly that had been one of the first things to fade away. "Why now?" Fishlegs spluttered quickly.

"Why now?" Hiccup repeated with a shrug. "I don't know, it just felt right. After earlier, I kinda missed it, y'know."

"I get it," Fishlegs said with a nervous smile. "Sorry, I don't mean to put a downer on everything, but I thought you should know, I just found Snotlout ransacking his way through your room."

"YOU FOUND HIM WHAT?" Hiccup yelled, immediately jumping to his feet and sprinting past Fishlegs. Hiccup didn't waste any time waiting, he just ran as fast as he could to his room. He charged into his door at such a speed that the twins would have been proud, and he frantically looked for the two things he could not let Snotlout have.

He dropped to his knees infront of the desk, pulling the light purple box out of the bottom drawer and opening it up. "Thank God," he said, relief washing over him, before he gently placed it back where it belonged. Unfortunately, when he went to look for the second of his treasured possessions, it was no-where to be found. "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS MY PHOTO ALBUM?" He screamed, hands clenched into fists and eyes nearly popping out of the sockets.

Fishlegs found him pacing back and forth rapidly, cheeks burning in his pure murderous rage. "Hiccup?" Fishlegs whispered.

"I'm going to break every bone in his body if he does anything to it," Hiccup growled. "Why would he even take that? WHY?"

"Hiccup," Fishlegs approached, "he didn't take anything. I promise."

"THEN WHERE IS IT?" Hiccup snapped. Fishlegs simply took a deep breath and headed towards the bed. Remaining as calm as possible, he went to sit down, but quickly shot back up to his feet as a sharp point stabbed his behind. He flipped around and pulled the sheets back to find a book shoved underneath. Hiccup immediately saw it, and almost jumped forward to grab it in his arms. He cradled it as if it was his child, not letting it slip on inch, before he took a seat on the edge of the bed and turned to the first page.

Fishlegs sat at his side, following the journey with Hiccup, as the memories flashed by. From nursery to Year 6, there were photo after photo of the two of them and the twins together. There were photos of Hiccup and his father, and although his friend couldn't see it, it was clear to Fishlegs that time was moulding Hiccup to look more and more like Stoick. The first photo with Astrid, the very photo sat on the table next to them, was about a quarter of the way through, and after that, there was barely one without her.

The further and further they ventured, Fishlegs started to notice himself and the twins slowly phasing out. Even Stoick was barely seen in one of every ten. There were just so many memories Hiccup and Astrid had shared. Just the two of them. It got to a point that Hiccup's hands were shaking that much, Fishlegs almost had to step in and help. When the final image was revealed, Hiccup practically froze, dropping the book in his lap.

It was an awfully taken picture, with a reflection in the way and sunlight blurring half of it. Fishlegs had to look closer to actually tell what it was, and seeing Hiccup on the brim of tears, Fishlegs reached over and removed the book from out of the splash radius. _He can hate me, but he won't want this to get ruined,_ Fishlegs thought, but as he took the book there wasn't even a finger raised in protest.

Holding it in his hands, he could now see the image more clearly. It was Hiccup and Astrid sitting across from each other in a window seat of a restaurant, sharing a kiss and staring into each other's eyes. If one photo could tell you anything about the relationship between two people, this was the clearest that Fishlegs had ever seen.

"It's… it's from the night she disappeared," Hiccup sobbed. "We went out for a meal, and somehow the twins found us and took this photo without us noticing. It's the last time I saw her."

"Hiccup, I…" Fishlegs started, but he had no words to say.

"It's my fault," Hiccup cried into his hands. "if I'd just walked her home, she'd still be here."

"Don't do this to yourself," Fishlegs warned him, wrapping an arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Do what?" Hiccup responded pitifully. "If I hadn't been so selfish, she'd be here."

"Your dad told you he'd be home for the first time in months, you weren't being selfish," Fishlegs told him firmly.

"She said she'd be fine," Hiccup mumbled. "And I just left her. Left her alone." With force, he slammed his fist into the pillow. "And it's not like Stoick was even there anyway. I LEFT HER FOR NOTHING! If I'd walked her home. If I'd made sure she got home safe. If…"

"Hiccup, it's not your fault," Fishlegs told him again. Hiccup's only response was to reach into his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he quickly tapped his way to the camera roll and landed on the one photo that truly broke him. All it was, was a screenshot from seven hundred days ago. It was the last thing she ever said to him, and it simply read:

 _Hiccup, I'm so scared._

 _I can't get out._

 _Whatever happens, I just want you to know._

 _I love you._

All that could be seen below that on the screen, were five messages back from Hiccup saying he was on his way and that he was coming for her, but whatever had happened, by the time Hiccup had got there, it was too late. She was gone… Fishlegs simply placed the book to the side, and held him, as once more the past had dragged Hiccup through his own personal hell.

oOo

On a cold bed, in a cold room, a lonely girl stared at her lock screen with tears in her eyes. The image began to fade, as the battery began to splutter and die, but she reached her fingers out to touch the photo nonetheless. Two people stared back at her, arms wrapped around each other's waists, and she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat.

That blonde braid. Those blue eyes. That beaming smile. _Would anyone even recognise_ _me now?_ She traced her thumb over the man's wild, auburn hair, as if trying to imagine the texture of it in this very moment. The bright green eyes grinned at her one final time, before there was nothing left but darkness. She brought the phone to her heart and cried into the pillow, whispering her dream into the cotton, "I just want to go home."


	8. Furies vs Nightmares

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 8: Furies vs Nightmares**

With a heavy heart, Stoick put pen to paper. For yet again, it was another early morning, and another draining goodbye. He hated being sent out into the field again, as every time he had to leave Berk, there was always a piece of him that rooted itself in this small town, unwilling to let go. And that piece was Hiccup. Always Hiccup. Reaching out to Stoick with an open hand and pleading eyes, urging him not to go.

So many times had the weight of that brought him to the brink, but never had it felt as hard as it did today. All he wanted to do was to remain here with his son, but as he scribbled the final few words, all Stoick could do was to tell himself the same thing he'd said for years. _One day I'll get to stay. But that day… it just isn't today._

Stoick knew that he'd be gone by the time Hiccup woke, and he felt disgraced at himself at only leaving a note to explain why he wouldn't be there come sunrise. He'd been lucky to have ten days back in his home town, and for a week of that, the knowledge he'd have to leave had been a constant burden. The main reason he'd planned the barbeque was so it could be a memorable send-off, and so he could spend his last day with friends and family.

Yesterday had been one of the best days he could remember, and it only made parting ways with Berk so much harder. He had intended on telling Hiccup that he wouldn't be able to go to his game today, but seeing his son so happy had caused Stoick to delay it. There was no time in the evening that it ever felt right, and eventually even the thought of ruining such a perfect day felt like even more of a crime.

Leaving the note to sit sadly in the centre of the kitchen table, Stoick got up from the chair and headed straight to the garage. The car was sailing down the driveway in no time, and he forced himself to stare nowhere but straight ahead. Looking back would only make him feel worse, and he feared even catching the reflection of the house in the mirror would cause him to slam his foot on the brake.

So he just kept going, eyes on the gates up ahead. Face hard and posture stiff, he gripped the wheel and pressed on the accelerator. He was running out of time; he knew it. Hiccup would be heading off to university in under half a year, leaving Stoick alone, with nothing but ghosts to haunt him. He didn't have long to put the pieces together, but he had to be the glue to stick his family together. He just hoped for a chance to make everything alright; he just prayed that this time he would finally get that chance. And this time he could finally lay all his demons to rest.

The gate slid open, and Stoick pulled onto the main road. Everything was almost perfectly still, and not another car could be seen anywhere. If not for the beam of the headlights, the car would have been almost invisible in the black of the night, and it moved like an elusive predator, gliding flawlessly across the tarmac.

For a time, the silence brought a pleasant sense of calm, but all too quickly it became unbearable. He impatiently slipped his hand into the glove compartment, rummaging around for a while, before he pulled out a thin case. With eyes only on the road ahead, he used a finger and thumb to pry the lid open. He pulled out the disk, and on the third try, it finally vanished inside the thin slit of the CD player.

When the first track began, Stoick's eyes widened, and he flicked his eyes down to see the red and blue background and the words ' _Hiccstrid Mix 2015'_ wrote in gold across the top. How long ago that year felt like now. He felt out of place it felt listening to it, but the eject button was repelling his finger when he even reached towards it.

As if some secret force inside his mind was telling him he had to keep it playing, Stoick stuffed the empty case back into storage and turned the volume up. The voices were so cheerful, so full of life. Astrid's sharp yet soft higher pitch vocals so different from the deeper nasally undertones of his son. So opposite, yet so complete together. As the song continued to play, all he could think of was the first time he'd heard them singing together.

He had come home from work unexpectedly one night, and just walking through the door, the vibrations through the marble were physically rattling his calves. The entire place was shaking with the force of a low-level earthquake, and thud after thud in regular intervals resonated through the stone floor. When after a few minutes, it died down, Stoick had just blown it off and went to head for the stairs, but then it picked up again, stronger than before.

Stomping down into the basement, he found the root of the problem, and it almost froze him in his step. Clearly Hiccup had underestimated the soundproof nature of the room, as he and Astrid were blaring ' _Eye of the Tiger_ ,' at full volume, but the sight did bring a smile to Stoick's lips. Of course he and Valka sang together on occasions, but never in the basement, and never at 3am. He truly didn't know what to say.

The conversation that followed had been pretty awkward for everyone involved, but looking back on it, there could have been so many worse things he could have caught them doing. It seemed almost trivial. A teenage boy and girl alone in the dark in the early hours of the morning, with nothing to stop them, and all they were doing was making music. At the time, Stoick had enforced his will and made them stop, but he had also admitted that the two of them were actually quite impressive, and he'd like to hear more sometime. But preferably not in the dead of night.

A month after that, he unwrapped this very CD as a Christmas present, and of course the first song on was the one he'd found them singing those months ago. Listening to it now, however, came with a different meaning. " _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive,"_ Stoick hummed along. _I couldn't have said it better myself._

oOo

Hiccup practically leaped out of bed when his alarm went off. Rushing around his room, he picked out the shirt, shorts, socks and shin pads, and immediately began the weekly ritual of getting ready for a match. He couldn't wait for it to start, but at the same time, he felt a deep sorrow that as soon as it started, the end was only ninety minutes away. A definitive end to a major chapter of his life. Today was both a day of great happiness and sadness.

The Sunday league team would get to lift the trophy for the tenth year running, but it would also be the last game this Berk Furies squad would ever play for the club. Hiccup only became a morning person for exactly one day a week, and he was buzzing around like a bee on caffeine. Pumped on adrenaline, he bounced out of his room and down the hallway, before sliding his way down the full length of the staircase bannister. He skidded into the kitchen with a smile, until the very sight of the sheet of paper on the table instantly made his entire body sag. _No. Not again. Please, not again._

Hiccup gripped the ripped page in one hand, as he took in the details. It was so characteristically Stoick – brief and to the point. Just a few bullet points, if you'd even call it that. Hiccup could do nothing but sigh as the words sank in. Stoick would be gone for a month, maybe two, and that he'd gone 'south'. That was it. The few compassionate words at the end to round off the letter were insignificant to Hiccup, and they just rebounded off the shell he had formed around himself.

It had become instinctual to just try to separate himself from his father's attempts to get closer to him. Hiccup had always wanted them to be on the same level, to share a close bond, but with Stoick always so far away, he couldn't bring himself to give it his full commitment. For if he did that, he feared that it would be the one day his father too, wouldn't come back.

Breakfast was the reason he had gone in that room in the first place, but Hiccup had lost his appetite completely. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and collecting his boot bag and a ball on the way, he headed out to the park field. The walk was short, and he was first to arrive, so he simply laced up his boots and began to practice.

The pitch was bumpy in places, and it had an incline from one touchline to the other, but Hiccup still knew it like the back of his hand. From every dune of dirt raising above the surface, to every divot pulling the ball down into a groove, every inch mattered. The imperfections of the playing surface only made the game more exciting, but there was little need for that added push today. Not with who the Furies' opponents were.

Hiccup had been so lost in his game of crossbar challenge, that he failed to realise he was no longer alone on the pitch. It was only when collected the ball and returned to his spot on the edge of the box, that he noticed a solitary figure doing almost the same in the opposite net. The blue captain armband wrapped tightly around the player's bicep was the first indication, but by the shaggy black hair alone, Hiccup knew the person was his cousin.

The full red kit worn by the Berk Nightmares was a vast opposite to the full black of the Furies, and the two main teams in the town had both contributed to the design for Berk Academy's home kit. Six other teams from outlying villages were in the same league as these two bitter rivals, but the race for the title had always been between the teams of red and black.

This year had been a complete whitewash, and this game would just be the cherry on the cake for Hiccup's team. It had been mathematically impossible for anyone to catch them since the end of March, but this only spurred the Furies on to be the first team to ever finish a season unbeaten. There once was a time when the Nightmares had been worthy challengers, but that had passed long ago.

They still remained at a comfortable second, but any aspirations to reach the gold medal position in the league barely lasted past the first round of matches. For a moment, Hiccup stopped and trapped the ball below his foot, as he looked wistfully over at Snotlout. In a way, he admired his cousin for still fighting. Any hope was lost, but Snotlout was out here trying his best. That, at the least, showed an impressive sense of determination.

When they were both younger, Hiccup had joined the Furies first, and by Snotlout's moral principles, he couldn't copy his useless cousin. Joining the team on the other side of the town had been hard, but Snotlout had made it work. He'd managed to make friends with a few early on, including the keeper – Gruffnut, and he had built an uneasy alliance with the captain at the time – Dagur. The matches between the two teams were fast and exhilarating, as the line between victory and defeat was so thin, but that all changed at the start of secondary school.

As Berk Academy's team began to grow, one by one, the Nightmares' key players began to transfer to the Furies so the school team could all play together consistently at the weekend as well. Snotlout had to watch as everything crumbled around him. Gruff was the first to go, quickly joining his family on the other team, leaving an open goal behind. A few months later, Dagur had reluctantly decided to give up his mantle as captain, and settled for vice-captain on the Furies. All this did was leave Snotlout with nothing but a broken mish-mash of a team. He had the armband, he had the power, but Hiccup had all that, as well as the team behind him.

Almost an hour passed, and Snotlout was growing more and more frustrated. He looked across to the opposition half, where their full team were doing passing drills and warming up, and he was still on his own. Five minutes to kick off and not a single player on his own team had bothered to show up. Out of frustration, he smashed the football at the goal once more, but the ball cannoned off the post and bounced away into a collection of stinging nettles. _Great, just my luck,_ he cursed to himself, as sauntered over and hesitantly stretched a foot out towards it.

With only a few minor pricks to his ankle, he recovered the ball quickly, and as he turned, he found a wave of red plodding onto the pitch. A smile crossed his lips, but almost as soon as it came, it immediately faded. Almost every single one of them looked like a plague victim, and quarantine would have been a more appropriate place for them to be than a football pitch. A few were covering their heads, others were clutching their stomachs. All were looking pale and sweating profusely, even before the game had even started.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Snotlout asked angrily, storming up towards them. The guys that were closest immediately clutched at the sides of their heads, pinching their eyes closed sharply at the same time.

"Not so loud, eh?" One of them replied timidly. "My head's still banging like a drum. It was a long night."

"LONG NIGHT? LONG NIGHT!" Snotlout screeched. "You're telling me you spent last night getting plastered?" The person Snotlout was directing his question at, as well the half-dozen behind him shifted nervously on their heels. "I've spent months preparing for this return fixture, and you arrive still hammered out of your minds. YOU'RE ALL A DISGRACE!"

Snotlout was shaking in his fury, and with one final death glare aimed at his hangover-stricken teammates, he trudged back off towards his goal. He'd stuck with this bunch of rejects and tried his hardest to drag them up to his standard, and this is how they repay him. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream. He wanted to swear until the sun rose in the west. This was his last chance to prove he'd be a capable leader, and his team had already ruined everything.

He enjoyed the freedom that being captain of this team gave him, but the simple truth was that no-one would want to be the person in charge of the losing team. Snotlout had achieved great success as striker for the nightmares, and when Gobber had selected Hiccup over him as first choice for the school, it had truly cut deep.

Being demoted to a simple defensive midfielder was a hard pill to swallow, but it was either that, or to sit on the bench. Hiccup had stolen his team, his friends, his position. And now Snotlout was going to win them back. When the whistle blew, and the game kicked off, he rampaged his way around like a bull chasing a red cape. If his good-for-nothing team were going to be as hopeless as he expected, he'd have to do this all by himself.

Hiccup received the ball from Tuff in the centre-circle and the first half began. He sent it back to Viggo, before he immediately headed towards the Nightmares' centre-halves. The urgency in the Furies' passing was not matched in the pressure from the opposition players. Lethargic attempts to intercept the ball were futile, as crisp passes cut straight through the centre of the pitch.

Dagur and Viggo shared a handful of passes in quick succession, before the latter lifted his head up and hooked his foot under the ball. He had already seen the future through-ball in his mind in the fraction of a second he had spotted Ruff, and a sharp smile crossed his lips as the trajectory of the pass followed that exact line down the wing.

The female twin galloped after it, bursting past the sickly-looking left back as she reached the corner of the box. She drove a firm cross over the ground that arrowed towards the penalty spot, where the battle for dominance was already long underway. The two beefy centre-backs hauled Hiccup back, tugging his shirt, as he charged towards the cross. He saw the flash of dreadlocks behind him, and as he reached the ball first, he simply allowed it to zip straight through his legs.

Both defenders stood flat-footed, and could do nothing but watch as Tuff bolted into the space left behind and connected to the cross with a strong right foot. The combination of the powerful strike and ball's initial momentum made it take it off like a rocket, and before anyone could blink, it had hit the back of the net with supersonic speed.

Snotlout could only hold his head in his hands as his team conceded without even touching the ball a single time. He took a long breath, before he headed back towards his own half and started to bellow commands out to his team. All he got was a few grumbled responses, every one of which only making him grow redder and redder.

His keeper casually booted the ball back towards the middle of the pitch, and Snotlout nodded to his to teammate to kick it off and restart the match. As soon as the whistle blew, Snotlout received the ball and took it under his possession. He powered his way through the heart of the Furies' midfield, choosing the smaller of the two opposition midfielders to attack. As if he was playing rugby, he drove towards Viggo and bulldozed his way past.

He could feel the bodies growing closer, as he was now between the two Grimborn brothers, but he swerved over to the side where the weaker of the two centre-backs was be positioned. With a victorious smile, he took a long, heavy touch past Fishlegs and attempted to sprint around the slow-moving obstacle. If he could get past, he could put himself through on goal, and he could draw his team level.

Fishlegs, however, immediately realised this tactic. He knew his flaws, but he also had become pretty effective at stopping them being exploited. Putting his entire body between Snotlout and the ball, Fishlegs morphed himself into a human barricade, blocking the shorter teen from rounding him. He didn't have speed on his side, and shielding the ball from his opponent was his only chance.

Flicking his eyes over his shoulder at every possible chance, he maintained the barrier, and the grunting from Snotlout was only making it easier for Fishlegs to hold the line long enough. He just had to keep going for a few more seconds. Snotlout could see the ball rolling into the penalty box, and he dodged left, before darting around the righthand side of the large blonde defender.

He was only a few metres away, and he raced towards it faster than any other player could get to him. His heart was racing. His breaths were short and sharp. The ball was now only a leg's length out of reach. He took a final step, the inside of his foot stretching towards it, but as his foot connected with the surface of the ball, his lower half left the floor, and he was flipped into the air.

Sprawling at the striker's feet, Gruffnut clasped the ball tightly with both hands, as Snotlout was left to fly over the top of him and land roughly by the post. A loud cheer went up from the supporters of the home team, as the Furies' keeper immediately shot up and belted a long ball nearly the full length of the pitch. Starting a counter-attack so swift that, even on their best day, the defenders in red had no chance to stop it. Hiccup, the twins and Dagur formed a diamond against the back four of the nightmares, and pass after pass found its way between them as they advanced towards the goal.

Ruff and Tuff pulled out wide, drawing the fullbacks away, while Hiccup and Dagur marched through the centre. One centre-back pulled out of position to try to tackle them, but a one-two around him left him staring at their backs as they plowed past him. Dagur made a darting run, distracting the final defender for just long enough for Hiccup to take aim and fire. The keeper dove acrobatically to his left, but there was nothing he could do. The curling effort Hiccup had struck so sweetly swerved into the top corner, an agonising fingernail out of reach.

At seeing this, Snotlout dropped to his knees in despair. Two attacks and two goals, how could this happen? He'd hoped that today would be the chance to finally prove his talent and cause a flicker of doubt to spread through the ranks of the opposition team, but fate hadn't gone as he had planned it. With a guttural groan, he made his way back to his own half once again, and he knew there was only a single option left.

One way or the other, he needed them to know what would happen if they tried to make a fool of him. He needed them to know that there was no way he would ever back down. So, with a few whispers in the ears of his teammates, he rubbed his hands together and walked back to the halfway line for the kick-off. _I guess it's settled then,_ he thought to himself, a smirk crossing his lips. _It looks like we'll have to play dirty…_


	9. The usurper

**Eye of the Striker**

 **Chapter 9: The usurper**

With the ball back in the centre, the whistle blew once more and the Nightmares kicked off. Snotlout immediately drove towards the opponents' midfield line, only this time to met with a wall of black that pushed him back at every turn. It didn't take long for his unsupported charge to be snuffed out and possession to be back in the feet of the leading team. The Furies advanced as one synchronised machine, each separate cog working with precision. Lofted balls and zig-zag passing carved open the already frail defensive structure, and the Nightmares were all but on the verge of buckling again.

Tuff had the ball almost glued to his toes, as he shimmied side-to-side and stared down the person tracking his every move. With a sharp burst of speed, he pushed forward towards the opponent, seemingly ready to take the head-on collision. The defender backed off slightly, but stretched a tentative foot out to try to tackle the onrushing twin. A futile effort it seemed, as Tuff rouletted the ball past him with ease, the skill move one of his specialities. The manoeuvre allowing Tuff to hug the ball with the inside the foot and spin a full rotation as he danced past the flat-footed right-back.

One of the centre-halves came across to intercept, but he was both too slow and too ponderous to even come close to tackling Tuff. The Furies' winger ran faster and faster, leaving the lumbering defender in his dust, as he rushed towards the front post. The keeper slowly began to close the distance, focusing only on the immediate threat. Their eyes met, and Tuff's devilish smirk was a complete opposite to the almost nervous expression of the man in the net.

It was a battle of wills as the two were in almost a western standoff, but it was the Nightmares goalkeeper who broke first. Time seemed to slow as he charged out towards Tuff, but with one pass, the winger had made his position of goalkeeper completely irrelevant. He could only look across in despair as Tuff cut the ball back to the edge of the box. The goal was wide open, and as quickly as the keeper could turn, there was no chance for him to get back in time.

Even despite the ridiculously low odds, he made a last ditch effort to get in position to block the shot, but he knew their striker wouldn't ever miss a chance like this. Hiccup strode towards the ball, and there wasn't a defender that could possibly get it first. He twisted his body slightly, ready to be in position to curl the shot into the unimpeded half of the net. It could not have been gifted to him any better than this.

He took one last look up as he took the final step, envisioning the flight of the ball as he strode forward to make a solid contact. But as the tip of his boot grazed the football, he was almost brutishly brought to the ground. The other centre-back's head was still pressed to Hiccup's stomach, as the two slammed to the floor with enough force to make the ground shake.

An almost perfect rugby tackle and one he had taken many time before, but it still didn't make it any less painful. Hiccup could barely feel his legs and the weight of the impact felt like it had tore holes in his lungs. He stayed still, clutching his chest, as the landing impact pulsed through his shoulder.

A chorus of bellowing erupted from the side-lines, and the more restrained of the onlookers had to try their best to keep the more hot-blooded supporters from making their way onto the pitch. The referee was having an equally difficult struggle, trying his best to keep players of each team apart for as long as possible. The match was on the verge of anarchy, and it would take only the slightest spark to escalate things. Dagur immediately stormed over to the culprit, and the two had their heads pinned as they shouted obscenities at each other, neither backing down.

Hiccup meekly rose to rest on his elbows, trying somehow to regain the air that had been forcefully ripped out of him. The twins and Fishlegs came running over to check if he was alright, and all he could do was nod as he took deep heavy breaths. They hoisted him to his feet, and Hiccup had to roll his shoulder a dozen times to regain feeling in his arm. As he looked at the pitch before him, all he could do was shake his head. _I should've known they'd never play fair_ , he sighed, as he spotted the referee running in his direction.

A quick check to make sure he was okay was all Hiccup got before the ref made his way towards the centre of the commotion. Without delay, he split his way through groups of players and split Dagur and the guilty centre-back apart. With a stern, stoic impression, he stared at the scowling defender and immediately reached into his back pocket. The referee briskly pulled out the red card, forcing the already outmatched Nightmares down to ten men, and yet no-one from their team seemed to care in the slightest. The only reaction from the now-dismissed centre-back was an indifferent shrug, and he didn't even protest as he slunk off the pitch.

Along with the sending off came the penalty, and Hiccup, although still a bit winded and dazy, stepped forward to take it. There was no absurdly long run up or any tactics to trick the keeper. And when he slotted the ball easily into the bottom corner, there were no extravagant celebrations. The game had now taken its turn, and Hiccup knew there was no going back.

Three-nil down and missing a defender, the hope that Snotlout had started with had now fully disappeared. Hiccup could see the anger in his cousin's eyes and they both knew how the rest of the game was going to go. _Maybe some of my dad's rugby training will actually help,_ Hiccup thought bitterly _, clearly we'll be playing American football from now on._

And he was right. From there it only got worse. Tackles were flying in at all angles and at speeds far too high to have any accuracy whatsoever. The twins must have been kicked in the shins at least twenty times and every time Viggo or Dagur tried to make a run or pass, a loose foot or two found its way to catch the back of their ankles. But by far, it was Hiccup who was receiving the brunt of the damage.

With almost every touch, a cascade of kicks and shoves landed on him, but with bruised ribs and bruised ankles, he still managed to score another three before the whistle blew for half-time. The Nightmares were down to a pitiful eight men, and the score was an almost dizzying 8-0, but it was clear that, for them, victory was no longer the objective for the day.

The half time huddle was a happy one for neither team. Even though they were winning comfortably, the opposition's tactics had seriously diminished the enjoyment levels of the home team. Snotlout and his team had made the game more into a bar fight than a civilised sport and that had ruined it for anyone that simply just wanted to play. Hiccup could only watch and shake it head again as it seemed Snotlout was revving his team up even more. He couldn't understand what had happened to make his cousin despise him like this. _Why am I always the enemy?_

Fishlegs saw Hiccup staring blankly across the field and he slowly walked up beside him. "What's up? You seem a bit out of it today," Fishlegs asked him softly.

"Out of it?" Hiccup replied with an expression of confusion.

"Yeah, just every so often you seem to zone out or something. You've missed a few of the chances that are usually sitters. So, what's up?"

"Nothing," Hiccup said bluntly, before sighing and turning to face him, "I just wish our last game wasn't going down like this."

"Me too," came the swift response, and an equally long sigh followed. "But that's not all, is it?"

Hiccup glared at him sceptically, but the returned look Fishlegs gave him was unwavering. _How long has he been able to read me that well?_ Hiccup thought worriedly, before he finally answered "No. No that's not all. It's… it's… Dad's gone again," Hiccup said tonelessly.

"For how long?" Fishlegs enquired.

"A month or two, he said," Hiccup answered. "I just don't get it. He knows how much it hurts me when he leaves, but he does it time and time again. Why? What is so important that it means more to him than I do?"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I don't know why he does it. Surely he must have his reasons," Fishlegs replied sadly.

"I don't care about his reasons. I just want him home," Hiccup said firmly.

"I know it's not ideal, but at least you got the memories of yesterday. That was a good day." Fishlegs tried to comfort.

"It was," Hiccup admitted with a smile, "mostly."

"Don't stress about Snotlout, he's harmless," Fishlegs chuckled. "Just focus on the best parts."

"Yeah I'll do that," Hiccup grinned. "Now let's go finish this. Let's go out in style."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Fishlegs agreed. "So you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Fish. It'll take more than my dad bailing to distract me," Hiccup said with a slightly sour chuckle, before he turned and jogged towards the centre-circle.

The second half began and it was even more ruthless than the first. Scissor challenges cut Berk Furies' forwards down time after time. With every challenge for a header, the Nightmare player would lead with the elbow. The referee was trying his best to manage it, but the sheer intensity of the match was overwhelming him. Individual conflicts arose all over the pitch, and on several occasions players were seconds from lashing out before it was stopped in the nick of time.

The game was a bubbling cauldron, and sooner or later, it was going to boil over the top. As the game progressed, even Snotlout was beginning to get worried. Injuring the school's starting eleven was not the plan, and it seemed that no-one on the Furies side was being sparred the rough treatment. Hiccup was the target, but Snotlout had severely underestimated the rage of his teammates, and he couldn't stop them. He never knew they hated the Furies as much as he did.

Where Snotlout had at least been given a spot in the school team, many of the others had been relegated to mere bench-warmers, and with this being the last game, nothing was off-limits. A high footed challenge on Dagur got one more man in red sent off, and all it did was add fuel to the fire. The town park had become a colosseum, and the gladiators were out in full force. This was no longer just a football match. This was a rivalry of a decade, and it was roaring at full force.

Going into the last ten minutes, Snotlout realised that he had a sever choice to make. Ruff had been taken off due to her knee being jarred in a hard collision. Fishlegs had been substituted because he had been elbowed in the side of the head challenging for a header from a corner and conditions weren't safe for him to continue. In truth, conditions had been past safe for over an hour, but the game had to go on.

The chances of damage more than superficial occurring, was growing ever more likely, and Snotlout couldn't jeopardise Berk Academy's chances by having their key players injured. He had to act, and he had do it before it was too late. And the only way to stop the game and make sure no-one important got injured, was for him to make sure he was the one to get sent off.

Down to only seven, one more red card and the Nightmares would technically forfeit the match. Snotlout thought quickly through his options, but one instantly ticked all the boxes. He had the pictures from Hiccup's room and that plan could work, but this way he could give them no choice but to start him upfront instead. He surveyed the pitch, locking onto his mark, and then he made his way back towards his own half.

The Furies had settled for simple one touch passes as the best way to avoid any unnecessary contact with the opposition players, but after a few minutes, Gruffnut was pressured to kick it long, and Snotlout finally had his chance. Hiccup took the ball on the chest, using his body to shield the ball from the defender behind him. Once. Twice. Three times the defender jabbed his foot into Hiccup's ankle trying to steal the ball, and three times the Berk Furies' striker held firm. In a quick turn, Hiccup kept the ball under close enough control so he could face his opponent, and he waited for the defender to make the first move.

With barely enough players to fill the pitch, there would be no-one coming to help the struggling centre-back and in a smart move, he chose to hold his ground. Hiccup waited a good three seconds for the player to make a fatal mistake, but the only action the defender did was to growl under his breath. So Hiccup acted instead. He rolled the ball forward a step and then attempted to bolt past him, but as he pushed off, an agonizing pain shot through his standing leg.

The piercing sensation made the leg buckle instantly, and the lack of strength in the limb made him collapse into a pile for what must have been the fifth time of the day. Even with the visor of pain clouding everything else, Hiccup could hear the sound of a light chuckle for a second, before the sound of yelling overpowered every other noise within a half-mile range.

Hiccup shakenly reached down towards his ankle, and the only thing he could see through the hole in his football sock was the shredded remains of his ankle support. And beneath that… blood. Any slight movement of his foot sent barbs of agony along his entire leg, so he closed his eyes and held still, battling the urge to scream with every breath.

Snotlout rose with a wicked smile, but before he could admire his handiwork, a fist collided with his chin. He seemed to float for a few moments before he landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Dagur stood over him, eyes a deadly green, and he coiled his fist once more.

"You attack my brother, you attack me," he stated coldly, before stamping down on Snotlout's gut. "You're a coward. No wonder no-one gives a shit about you. You're a disgrace. You're a little rat and if you think what you've done changes anything, you are wrong."

Dagur drew his hand back and struck again, and finished off with one final kick for good measure. Snotlout felt every impact, but he really didn't care. Even with a broken rib and a shattered jaw, he could still play football, and that fact alone gave him the strength to wear a smile. When Dagur spat on him, still he showed no signs of discomfort. He was comfortable knowing he'd got Hiccup good. He could take the pain now, as although he'd lost all the battles, he had won the war. Now no-one could replace him.

A loud whistle momentarily stopped people in their tracks, but the wheels were already in motion. The referee raised a belated red card to Snotlout's battered and bruised form, before frantically waving his arms to signal that no more football was going to be played today. But despite all evidence that the game had ended, the day was very far from over.

Previous personal skirmishes that had existed throughout the game had now reached their breaking point and spontaneous fights began to break out across the pitch. Not long after the first punch was thrown, parents began to flood onto the pitch, Spitelout leading the charge. What started as a fight between two cousins had ballooned into a melee of over two-dozen people. And it wasn't clear to the officials before, it was now. The trophy presentation would definitely have to wait.

Spitelout ragged people out of the way as he barged through the crowd towards his son. His hands were shaking seeing the unconscious figure lying in a pool of blood and dirt, and with shaking hands, he lifted Snotlout up and pulled him into his chest. Staring straight ahead, Spitelout ignored hateful looks and snide comments as he trudged his way back across towards the car park.

He was carrying in his arms, the living resemblance of his worst self, and he had failed to get through to him. He had failed his son and he had no idea what to do. Snotlout didn't have a Faye. He didn't have a Stoick. All he had was the hate, and Spitelout knew it would take a miracle to save his soul. He sat his son upright in the passenger seat, and as soon as he let go, Snotlout's head lolled against the seat belt as his body slumped.

With a pain in his chest, Spitelout brushed Snotlout's hair out of his eyes, before he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You need help, Son," he started. He knew he would get no reply, but he waited nonetheless. "You need help and the help you need, I can't give to you. You may hate me for it, but it's for your own good. You need professional help and after your exams are done, you'll be going there. I don't know for how long, but if you stay like this, one day you'll die. You'll aggravate the wrong person and it will all be over. I can't lose you too. I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I hope one day you can forgive me."

With one last painful look at his son, Spitelout closed the door of the pick-up truck and headed around to the driver's side. Every jagged breath Snotlout gave only deepened his father's resolve. He'd never used Stoick's money. He'd never needed it. Never wanted it in the first place. But this was above pride. This was his son's life at stake. This was Snotlout's future, not his. All he wanted was the son he knew was somewhere in that vicious shell. Beneath the hate and the jealousy, there must be someone underneath that is worth saving. And Spitelout would do whatever it takes to break through. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

On the pitch, the scene had grown into an uncontrollable beast. Law and order instantly replaced by an unbridled chaos. Not focusing on anything but their friend, Ruff and Tuff scampered their way through the middle of it, reaching Hiccup and lifting him up before he got flattened in the ensuing carnage. He winced heavily, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the high-pitched scream that rang out across the park.

The initial twinge in his ankle was sharp and strong, but it was the tremors it sent up his leg that amplified the pain further. The twins shared a worried look, but after a moment to adjust, Hiccup nodded to them to continue. With an arm around each twin, Hiccup limped slowly towards the touchline, keeping his left foot hovering off the ground. _A Thorston sandwich that is actually useful for once, who would've thought_ , Hiccup thought, trying his best not to think about anything else than what was actually happening to him.

Fishlegs immediately rushed after them from the sideline, leaving the pitch behind to lead them towards the car park. Without looking back, they made their way to Fishlegs' car and with extreme difficulty, they managed to slide Hiccup into the passenger side. The twins waved them off, saying they would get their parents to give them a lift to the destination, and Fishlegs quickly squeezed into the driver's seat. The car sped off, out of the gates and onto the main road, and all that filled the air was a icy silence. All Fishlegs could do was steal anxious glances, as once more Hiccup was sat despondently next to him on their way to the hospital.

The longer they were in the car, the clearer the picture became for Hiccup. That no matter what he did, it was never good enough. _Hiccup – meaning runt of the litter. Very fitting. Punching bag of the universe is a better description._ As he stared solemnly out of the window, his will to keep going was at its very lowest. _Why love something is it's just going to get ripped away? Why try if it all ends up coming to nothing? Why bother at all?_

This was the last thing that kept him sane. When he didn't have his father on his side, Hiccup always had football. When he lost Astrid, he always had football. When everything else was pain and loss, football was the one constant that would never let him down. And now there was a chance he no longer had that.

"I'm done," was what he said out loud, in a tone as weak and broken as he felt inside.

"Don't talk like that. It'll be fine. This isn't the end," Fishlegs responded worriedly.

Hiccup sniffled, and the words that came out were strangled and thick with emotion. "It's the end for me."


	10. 2 years ago

**Eye of the Striker**

 **A/N: The song in this chapter is 'Marry Me' by Thomas Rhett. If you get the chance, watch the video on YouTube or something, and then read the chapter. I tried to explain it the best I could, but the actual music video was a big inspiration for how I've characterized Hiccup in this story. It truly encompasses everything about the Hiccstrid relationship and Hiccup's feelings perfectly. Hope you enjoy this change of pace and of it goes down well I may do more flashback chapters in the future. And after finishing this, I realise I got a bit carried away, so this is the longest chapter so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: 2 years ago**

Hiccup tried to plant his foot on the pavement, but even the slightest contact was too much to bear. He strung his arm over Fishlegs' shoulder and groggily hopped towards the doors of the hospital. Berk General was definitely not on the list of his favourite places, even before the three days he spent there last year, but now it was somewhere he had never wanted to return to. Everything from the mechanical grey exterior to the daunting double doors seemed so cold, so dispassionate.

It didn't take long for him to be seen at the reception, so all that was left to do was sit and watch the minutes tick by. The waiting room was spacious in build, but the sheer number of people lounging about made it increasingly cramped the longer they were there. The twins came half an hour later, and two hours after that the four of them were still sat awkwardly on the uncomfortable blocky chairs.

People were vanishing off down corridors, never to be seen again, but the amount of people in the waiting area not once seemed to dwindle. It was like an endless cycle, and there seemed to be no end in sight. The comfort of the music could barely be heard over the spluttering of coughs and sneezes, but after a period to adjust, Hiccup was able to tune almost everything else out.

The time that passed was being measured in songs after that, and another thirteen tracks came and went in the blink of an eye. He wasn't even listening to the twins or Fishlegs anymore, just the gentle sound from the speakers. Even if his name was called to see a doctor, he likely wouldn't have heard it. Music let him live the lives of different people, even if only for a few minutes, and that felt like such a relief from the reality. All until that one song came on, slamming both worlds together so violently it left him frozen in his seat.

Hiccup was found staring almost vacantly at the wall opposite, when Fishlegs turned to look at him. When he'd almost forced Hiccup to listen to the song almost two years ago, he could never have predicted the situation they'd be in now. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't done it. Maybe Hiccup wouldn't now be in as bad as a state as he is. But despite knowing he'd done the best thing at the time for both of his friends, Fishlegs suddenly felt extremely guilty. He couldn't have known what would happen only five days later…

 _/ FLASHBACK /_

It was another scorching late afternoon in June, but this one was one everyone was ready to celebrate. Everyone had finished their last exams and now the entirety of the summer was ahead of them. School was done for the year and the prom one week away would be the last time many people would see each other. Some students would go to college, some to work or an apprenticeship, and the rest would be at Berk Academy for another two years in preparation for university. It had been such amazing news to Hiccup that all his closest friends would be staying on, and he couldn't be happier to have them right there at his side for little while longer at least.

When he was told Snotlout had decided to stay on, it was almost enough to make him spit out his drink. He had always assumed his cousin would fail his exams and then go work for his dad, as was the Jorgenson tradition, but instead Snotlout had determinedly chose to power through onto sixth form. Hiccup had never been told why Snotlout wanted to carry on with school and he never really cared, but it just meant that Snotlout would be annoying him for another two years. At least if he still had his friends and the football team with him, nothing his cousin could do would ever be able to get to him.

Hiccup and Fishlegs walked side by side towards the beach that stretched along the east of the town. A night of just sitting on the sand under the stars with food and friends couldn't have been more perfect after the stress of the last month. Winning the regional football championships had been enough of a boost to get him through the exams without even losing a smile, but times like this just made all the hard work worth it. With his favourite people, in his favourite place, he couldn't imagine it ever getting better than this, and there wouldn't be anything he would change. Well, maybe one thing…

The road they were walking on began to reach its end, and what laid ahead of them was like something from a postcard, especially on a day like this. Hiccup slowed up slightly as the firm feel of the tarmac transitioned into something soft and velvety under foot, but they kept going until they could see into the distance where the land ended and the ocean began. Yellow dunes sat waist high, but now they were close enough to climb over them and see the full scale of the Berkian coast. All that was left to do was to descend down the banking and they would be metres from the sea, but only one of the pair was still moving.

Fishlegs could see the hesitant, pensive look on Hiccup's face and he was almost certain he knew the reason why. His eyes followed Hiccup's over towards the ocean, where Astrid was already waiting. As soon as they were close enough to see over the ridge, Hiccup just couldn't take his eyes off her. Ankle deep in the water, she was spinning around with her hands pointed to the sky. With her golden hair shimmering under the setting sun and that smile that would melt a hole in his chest, there was nowhere else he could look.

"You've got to tell her," Fishlegs said quietly, turning around to face him.

"Tell her what?" Hiccup replied dismissively, but his eyes wouldn't stop wandering over towards the beach.

Fishlegs simply tilted his head to one side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? You're going to play this game. Come on, Hiccup. You're not fooling anyone but yourself."

"I know, Fishlegs," Hiccup replied sharply before sighing and covering his face with his hand. "Believe me, I know."

"Then it's time you do something about it. Come on, you've been waiting so long," Fishlegs said softly.

"It's just… How am I supposed to do that? What would I say? Just go, 'hey Astrid, I know we've been best friends for years, but I just want to tell you something. Funny thing is, hah, well it turns out I've fallen in love with you.' Yeah, that'll go down great," Hiccup groaned, shaking his head.

"If she feels the same," Fishlegs started, placing his hand reassuringly on Hiccup's shoulder, "it doesn't really matter how you say it."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't feel the same?" Hiccup swallowed. "I can't lose her. I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all."

"But you'll never know if you don't ask," Fishlegs told him firmly. "Just ask her to prom as a first step. If she says yes, then the rest will be easier to say."

"Thanks Fish, but-"

"-God damn it Hiccup," Fishlegs cut in strongly. "Come on. You sound like you don't even want it to happen."

Hiccup spared a long glance over to where Astrid was still in her own little world. "I want it more than anything I've ever wanted," he finally stated. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Then you need to tell her that, before it's too late. And if that's still not motivation enough, here you go," Fishlegs said with a smile, as he shoved his phone into Hiccup's open hand.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs, before his gaze turned downward. The screen could barely be seen because of the sun's glare, but he could make out the title at the top. " _Marry me?"_ He read out, but he couldn't hide the smirk creeping across his lips. "Is that a proposition, Fishlegs? I had no idea you felt this way," Hiccup laughed loudly.

"What? NO!" Fishlegs exclaimed in a flustered manner, his face burning red. "Just listen to it, will you. If that doesn't make you want to take the plunge, I don't know what will."

With that Hiccup was left on his own, and for a few seconds, he watched Fishlegs walk away. The husky boy tripped and nearly rolled the full length of the sand peak, but luckily he caught his footing just in time. Hiccup chuckled momentarily, but his attention soon turned to the device in his hand. He paused for a moment after slotting his headphones into the port, but after one last look down to the sea, he slotted the buds into his ears, covered the glare from the sun with his hand and pressed play.

" _She wants to get married, she wants it perfect. She wants her granddaddy preaching the service. Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country. Not too many people, save her daddy some money. Ooh, she got it all planned out. Yeah, I can see it all right now."_ Hiccup watched as the video started with a young girl in a bride's dress, taking part in a mock wedding with her teddy bears as the guests. All Hiccup could think was why Fishlegs had even chosen this. It had nothing to do with him.

But as soon as he thought that, everything changed. The location changed to a stadium, where an American football match was taking place a decade later, where a scene almost identical to Hiccup's own life flashed across the screen. The girl from before, now in her late teens, stood on the side-lines, smiling and cheering on a boy in the team. Always there, always there for him. Oh, how much it reminded him of the incredible blonde that cheered him on at every one of his games.

" _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah she wanna get married, but she don't wanna marry me."_ And now Hiccup understood. The two people on the screen, so close, so meant for each other, and the similarities to his own life were painfully familiar. He knew the twist in the song would soon show itself, and that twist would was the message Fishlegs had aimed to send.

" _I remember the night that I almost kissed her. Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever. And I always wondered if she felt the same way. When I got the invite, I knew I was too late."_ The combination of the imagery and the lyrics was the final nail cracking Hiccup's resistance. How could a video show the essence of his and Astrid's relationship better than he could have physically put into words? She had kissed him before. They had held hands as if they were a couple. It was so obvious, but he had only thought of what he had to lose, not what he had to gain. " _And I know her daddy's been dreading this day. Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away."_

It was what was shown next that hit Hiccup the hardest. The boy that had clearly loved her all his life was now nothing more than a bystander. Watching on the side-lines as another man holds her in his arms. Hiccup knew he couldn't let this happen. His future wouldn't be this future _._ He couldn't see that happen to Astrid. _"I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah she wanna get married, but she don't wanna marry me."_

" _Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now. I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now. But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now."_ Hiccup watched on, and a fire burned inside him. The man, now much older, couldn't face watching her walk down the aisle with someone else. Hiccup finally ripped his view from the phone and he looked once more across to Astrid. Fishlegs was chatting with her, but her eyes met Hiccup's and for a moment he knew this was what he wanted. She was what he wanted. She raised a hand to wave to him, and he matched the gesture almost in unison.

" _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah she wanna get married. Yeah she wanna get married. But she don't wanna marry me. No. No."_ The video ended with the bride and her best friend back at the diner where it all started. He was a state, with his head in his hands as he sat in one of the booths by the window. She was staring through the glass on the other side, still in her wedding dress and with tears in her eyes. Both thinking what could have been.

And as the screen faded to black, Hiccup had fully made his choice. He slowly removed the earphones, and with a newfound determination, he headed straight for the beach. There really wasn't much subtlety to how he slid down the slope, and he had no idea what emotion expression showed on his face. Did he look anxious, happy, or just downright petrified? In truth he was a mix of them all, and yet he had never felt so confident in what he was doing. He would tell her. No more stalling, he had to know one way or the other. He quickly passed the phone back to Fishlegs, before he headed straight for her.

She could see there was something going on, just by the downward arch of his eyebrows, but with Hiccup that was never anything new. She could practically envisage the cogs turning in his mind as he came closer, but this time she found herself unable to work out what he was thinking. He seemed focused, fixated on something, and far too stressed for his own good. As she wrapped her arms around him, she could feel the tension gripping him, but after a moment he hugged her back and it began to fade. So she just didn't let go, and it seemed he had no desire to either.

Whatever it was, she knew he'd tell her. They shared everything. She just hoped it wasn't caused by Stoick, because she really just wanted to spend the night with Hiccup, and not his dad. She'd always hated bullies, and Stoick was one of the worst. Snotlout was a persistent thorn in his side, and she admired Hiccup for never rising to his cousin's bait, but he was really just a menial annoyance.

Snotlout she could handle in her sleep, but Stoick was a different matter. She could no longer count the amount of times she'd gone off on one at him in defence of Hiccup. How could Stoick not see his son is that smart, that gifted, that amazing? But at least if Hiccup has no family to love him, he would always have her.

"I need to ask you something," Hiccup finally said after the blissful silence. It seemed wrong to break apart, and he could have held her until morning came, but with reluctance he loosened his hold. Her light brown skirt danced in the wind, but her sleeveless blue shirt fit so tightly he could feel every curve as his hand ran across her back. He instantly missed the warmth of her when he fully let go, but the look in her eyes was enough to keep the fire burning.

"Ask me what?" She replied quickly, brushing her bangs away from her eye. She stepped back and looked up at him in anticipation, praying that it was about what she thinking. The fact she was barefoot made him seem taller, and there was that same warm softness in his eyes she never failed to make her feel special.

"Astrid… I… I just want to say," Hiccup stuttered, before taking one of her hands in his own. He took a deep breath, composing himself, and when he opened them and looked at her, he was sure. "Astrid, will-"

"-HEY GUYS! FOOD AND FIREWORKS HAVE ARRIVED!" Ruff shrieked, as her and her brother darted across the sand cradling two large cardboard boxes.

"Of course, I'm the fireworks!" Tuff grinned, giving a thumbs up. Fishlegs, who was sitting by the water, immediately jogged towards the twins, waving his arms to dissuade them, but they clearly misread his sign and bolted forward regardless. "Let's celebrate in style!" Tuff cheered obliviously, throwing his box to the floor. Fishlegs looked apologetically back at Hiccup and Astrid, but it was clear that the moment was gone. He just hoped they'd get another chance.

Astrid turned back to Hiccup, but he was just gazing up at the sky with a very clearly miffed expression. He sighed loudly, before he glanced back down to see her still staring at him. He placed his other hand on hers and tried his best to give a genuine smile. "I'll tell you later, I promise," he stated firmly. He had come this close; he could not go back now. He just had to get her alone somehow.

Tuff hastily unpacked his box that contained a very safe combination of fireworks and firewood, rummaging to the very bottom to pick out the daddy of all pyrotechnics. "The Zippleback," he mumbled under his breath in awe, as he stared at the cylindrical cannister that looked more like a hand grenade than a showstopper.

Ruff did the same with her box, albeit slightly more carefully, and in no time at all everything had been set up. For the next few hours, the five of them sat closely in a circle around the fire that Tuff had built, talking about memories together and what the future would hold. They enjoyed a feast of various meat skewers and sides, and to finish off with roasted marshmallows only made the night even more memorable.

The group chatted continuously all the way into the dark, but all Hiccup wanted to do was to get Astrid alone. She was here, at his side, and yet almost selfishly, it was no longer enough. He wanted more. It had always seemed unbelievable at times that he was lucky enough to have her as his best friend, but now the feelings had truly grown too strong.

Seeing that alternate outcome Fishlegs had shoved on him, that had been Hiccup's ultimatum, and it had set off a chain reaction that was consuming him. He no longer wanted to settle. He cared about her more than anyone else on the planet. He'd even told his father that when Stoick dared speak ill against her. He wanted to see her smile in the morning, to hold her hand and to tell her she is the most beautiful girl in the world. He'd probably get a punch or two from her for it, but it would all be worth it.

He could barely keep his thoughts straight as it was, but he could feel it every time she looked in his direction. He wanted to tell her now, but not with everyone else listening in, and he had to fight the urge to just blurt everything out. Every now and then they would catch each other's eyes, and it seemed impossible to draw them back away. The fire crackled and the reflection of the flames flickered in her eyes. The bright blue of them burning hotter and hotter the later the night went on.

Hiccup felt like he could hardly breathe when at one point she snuggled up to his side, laying her head on his shoulder, but he wrapped his arm around her waist nonetheless. He needed to make the most of tonight, and he craned his neck up to catch Fishlegs' attention. With a few repeated jerks of head in the direction of the twins, he hoped Fish would get the hint. Fishlegs almost immediately understood Hiccup's request, and he quickly looked around for the perfect excuse.

"Ruff, Tuff, can you help me set up these rockets, I think it's the perfect to set them off," he said pleadingly. The twins didn't hesitate, quickly scooping up all the fireworks laying in the sand. "Let's set them off on the pier, we'll get the best view there," Fishlegs suggested, and of course there were no disagreements. If they would see a bigger explosion by setting them off on the pier, then the pier is where the twins would be.

"You coming Hic, Ast?" Tuff called out loudly, as he hungrily cradled the Zippleback to his chest.

"Not this time, Tuff," Hiccup said clearly. "Astrid's not feeling so good, I think you undercooked the meat."

"Oh, bummer, sorry Astrid, my bad," Tuff replied nervously.

"Don't worry about it, food poisoning is part of the experience," Astrid replied jokingly. Tuff just gave her a sheepish smile before darting off towards the pier, followed closely by his sister and then Fishlegs lagging behind. The latter looked back and Hiccup gave him one grateful nod and mouthed the words thank you. Fishlegs smiled back, before turning and heading down the beach.

Hiccup took a moment to check they were far enough away before he tilted his head to look down at the Valkyrie pressed against him. Her eyes were narrow and trained, and she didn't even flinch as he brushed a stray dangling hair away from her face. She had always needed to keep up the warrior façade to hide her emotions, but here her guard couldn't have been lower. She twisted herself round so she was sat directly infront of him, and then she just stared. Stared into those bright green, earnest eyes that belonged only to her and she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Astrid, I…" He started, but he was forcefully cut short. Her lips crashed into his with almost as much force as her hand that dug its way through his hair. For a second, Hiccup was motionless, but then he equally matched her vigour with all he was worth. One hand found its way gliding seamlessly down her braid, whereas the hand still on her waist pulled her closer still. This wasn't just a peck on the cheek or lips like before, no, this was deep, passionate. This was a duel five years in the making and neither wanted to be the first to surrender. The warmth of the fire only added to the fierce aura surrounding them, locking them in a bubble of heat melding them as one.

After a few minutes, it was Hiccup who broke first, gasping for air. But he didn't dare take his eyes off of her. He couldn't even if he tried. For if his hand wasn't cupping her chin, he could easily have mistaken this for a dream. His words dissolved in his throat, leaving him just gawking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. She just chuckled softly, biting her lip as she stared back.

Beneath the stars, with nothing and no-one in their way, they could speak to each other without even a single sound. Both were too lost in discovering each other on this new level that they didn't want to break the trance, and in moments they were locked together again. After a few mind-blowing minutes, Hiccup found the strength to speak again, but it was breathless at best, "I need to tell you something."

"Just show me," Astrid replied silkily, threading her fingers along the curve of his jaw, as he straddled his lap. He didn't hesitate, pulling her in and doing what he had wanted to do for so long. When everything had been bleak and cold, she had come in and lit everything ablaze.

Meeting her all those years ago had turned his life upside down and gave him something to fight for. He hadn't told her enough how much he cherished having her friendship, but now he had to make sure she knew how much she truly meant to him. So he kissed her as if his life depended on it, because one way or the other, they would always be tied together.

He really had no idea how much time had passed, but after what seemed like hours, Hiccup sat upright and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. She still had her legs to either side of him, and this close he could the racing beat of her heart through her chest.. "Astrid…" He started, but that lustful look in her eyes made it hard for him to speak. "Please, I have to get this off my chest. I can't wait any longer. I need you to know… I-"

"-I love you," she said first, beating him to the statement by a fraction of a second. All he could do was stare at her, now certain that this must be the most life-like dream he had ever had. He must be asleep, there could be no way this was actually happening, but her soft touch brought him back to the real world. "I've been in love with you for some time now, I was just never strong enough to tell you. I've tried giving hints, I thought you didn't want me," she admitted yearningly, turning her head away.

Hiccup immediately brought her face back to face his, and he run a finger smoothly across her cheek. "You're all I ever wanted," he stated without a single shred of doubt. "Just you being here with me makes my life so much better. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean, but I want it to mean that we're more than just friends. I want you to know that you coming into my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Astrid Hofferson. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Astrid couldn't hide the joy on her face, but it didn't stop her swinging her arm and striking him firmly in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" Hiccup grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for taking so long to tell me," she replied with a wide grin. "But this-" She continued, as she leaned down to kiss him once more, "-is for everything else. Without you, school would have been miserable without having Heather here. I would have had no-one. Thank you for taking me in."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Hiccup said, smiling wildly. "There's just one thing I need to ask you."

"Oh?" She replied eagerly with a glint in her eye.

"Will you be my date for the prom?" He asked nervously, now fully aware saying it out loud felt completely different to the hundreds of times he'd practiced in the mirror.

Astrid faked an expression of contemplation before she spoke, as if going through the options, "Well, you know, Snotlout gave me quite an impressive invitation," she said teasingly, but Hiccup's dejected look made her instantly grab his cheeks to look back at her. "Of course, you idiot. Of course I'll go with you," she exclaimed loudly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The relief washed over Hiccup, and he reached forward to embrace her strongly. The sound of fireworks boomed overhead, and the two gazed up in amazement as the explosions popped time and time again. Bright colours of blossoming reds, pulsing purples and vivid yellows filled the night sky, and Hiccup had never in his entire life felt so complete as he did with her in his arms.

When an almighty ground-shaking blast reverberated all around, no doubt the infamous Zippleback, Hiccup tore his eyes away from the spectacular show overhead to one that to him was even more special.

"So, where do we go from here?" He asked her softly.

She placed her hands on his neck and leaned in so close he could feel her breath grazing against his ear. "We'll take it one step at a time," she whispered seductively, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "We've got nothing but time."

 _/ END FLASHBACK /_

As the song continued, Hiccup just sat humming softly, and a smile made its way across his face. As much as it hurt to think about what could have been, Hiccup had been given five days with her as his girlfriend, and he couldn't thank his friend enough for forcing him to tell her everything. He knew if he'd been left to rue not telling her, he'd somehow feel worse. At least she knew she was loved before she disappeared. At least he got to know she loved him. And she knew that no matter what, he would never give up on her.

After the song had finished, it took Hiccup a few minutes to realise it was Fishlegs' hand that was shaking his shoulder. Hiccup turned to his friend with a confused expression, palms facing up to the ceiling as if to ask why, but all Fishlegs did was point towards the woman standing at a doorway to one of the hospital wards.

Hiccup's eyes trailed over to the short, brunette figure dressed all in white and subconsciously realised he'd blanked out his own name been called by the nurse two times already. With the sudden recollection, he forced himself up onto his one strong foot and with help, he began to stagger his way over to her. Seeing him coming, the nurse gave a warm smile and welcomed the group towards her. "Hiccup Haddock?" She enquired and he nodded firmly. "This way, the doctor will see you now."


	11. Man's best friend

**Eye of the Striker**

 **A/N: I've caught back up on this story and know where I'm going when I continue to write it, but uploads will be random at best. I write for fun and when it feels more like a hassle I won't do it, especially as the new year will be hectic. I've got January exams and then a massive project due at the start of march, so my focus will be on that, but I really do hope I can keep writing this as often as I get the chance. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Man's best friend**

"A month?" Fishlegs asked worriedly, as he helped Hiccup back out to the parking lot.

"That's what the doctor said," Hiccup replied, shaking his head as he watched the pavement vanish under foot.

"But that means-"

"-I know what it means," Hiccup snapped, looking up. Eyes dark and heavy, he spared Fishlegs one glance before he returned his gaze downwards. "You don't have to tell me."

"Hiccup," Fishlegs sighed.

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his hand whimsically in the air. "The semi-final is in under a fortnight. Will my ankle un-sprain itself by then? No. Will I be able to play? No. It's over. There's nothing I can do about it.

"Hey, it could have been far worse. At least it's nothing permanent," Fishlegs argued.

"It might as well be."

"Don't worry, Hic. You'll be fine." Tuff reassured, patting Hiccup on the back. "Just run it off."

"I think running is definitely out of the question," Fishlegs cut in, nodding to the twins, as he eased Hiccup into the passenger side. "He just needs to keep that foot raised and he needs rest. We'll get him back and playing in no time."

"Like it matters," Hiccup sighed, as the door shut beside him, "there will be nothing left to play for."

Fishlegs rest his hand on the door, taking a deep breath before he turned to face the twins. "Don't worry guys, I'll get him home. He'll be fine," he stated firmly.

"I hope you're right," Ruff said softly. "What do we do now?"

"I need you two to let the rest of the team know. After that, I honestly have no idea," Fishlegs replied sadly.

"We're on it," Tuff replied. "If there's anything else he needs just let us know. You sure you don't need us to come back with you?"

"I'm sure," Fishlegs answered. "He's been through worse than this. I can take care of it."

"Okay," Ruff agreed, "just keep in touch."

Fishlegs nodded, waving them off, before holding his head in his hands. He was shaking. Anger. Worry. Both. This attack had been planned. Purposeful. Snotlout had ripped Hiccup's final lifeline away. It wasn't fair. Not in the slightest. Hiccup didn't deserve this. Any of this. This was the final push too far, and it might have taken the only hope that Hiccup had left.

Fishlegs took out his phone, and with no other option, he rang the number of the only person who Hiccup might listen to. There was no answer, as expected, but he left a message nonetheless. He just hoped that they would be able to get through to Hiccup before anything worse happened. Someone had to. He had all but given up already.

The drive back to Haddock manor was slow and quiet, with Hiccup barely uttering more than a sharp one word response. Fishlegs tried to keep a conversation going, but Hiccup was completely apathetic. There was no burning hatred for his cousin, just an emptiness. A hole too large to escape from, and now there wasn't even a single reason to try. As soon as they got back, he immediately slumped defeatedly on the couch, sinking deeper into despondency.

Fishlegs rushed around the house, trying to find anything to raise Hiccup's spirits, but it seemed that it was an impossible task. Hiccup seemed set on submitting to despair, unwilling to do anything but shake his head at any suggestion. Only the relief of a frozen bag of ice on his swollen ankle brought out the slightest hint of any emotion. Even then, his head was tucked that far into his chest that it could barely be seen.

Kneeling infront of Hiccup, Fishlegs clasped his hands together. "I'll stay in one of the guest bedrooms tonight," he announced. "I'll get someone to bring some spare clothes around and I'll stay until you're okay."

"I'm good," Hiccup replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry, but you're definitely not good," Fishlegs countered.

"You don't have to babysit me," Hiccup bit back, stretching upright and forcing a smile. "I'll be alright on my own. Trust me."

"I trust you, but I'm not leaving you alone. Not this time."

"Fish, come on. Don't bring that-" Hiccup groaned, before the loud ringing cut him short. With a grunt, he stretched forward, snatching his phone off the table. "Hello?"

"Son, we need to talk," came the deep, clear response.

"Oh, hey, hey Dad. I wasn't expecting you to call. How are you? How's work?" Hiccup replied, the cheerful tone masking the distress under the surface.

"I'm good, son, but that doesn't matter right now," Stoick said earnestly. "It's you that I'm worried about."

"Really?" Hiccup replied in far too high of a pitch. "It's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me, Hiccup," Stoick said sternly

"What, err, what are you talking about?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Come on, I know what's happened. Fishlegs called me."

"Oh, did he?" Hiccup answered, raising his eyebrows as he looked over. Fishlegs didn't waver, nodding firmly as he stood back up. "Me and him will be having words after this," Hiccup finished, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't sound like that," Stoick argued. "People care about you. I care about you. Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not important."

"You've been hurt. How is that not important?" Stoick said crossly. "Would it have killed you just to pick up the phone?"

"Like you would have even answered?" Hiccup remarked snidely.

A few deep breaths resonated though the speaker, before calmly Stoick replied. "You know what my work requires. I can't exactly take social calls, but believe me, I called as soon as I heard."

"I don't believe you," Hiccup pursued. "You want to know the truth, I gave up believing in you a long time ago."

"I know it's been hard, but if you're in trouble I will always be here. You can always speak to me," Stoick sighed.

"That's the thing though, Dad. You're never here. You've never been here. I've never had you here to speak to."

"That isn't fair-"

"Fair? Fair?" Hiccup mocked. "You know what isn't fair? Growing up without a father."

"Come on, don't say that. I tried. I always-"

"STOP!" Hiccup shouted. "You were… you still are, so obsessed with work, it's like I don't even matter to you. What did I do so wrong that, even now, I'm not a priority to you?"

"You are," Stoick battled. "You are the only one I'm doing this for. It's only because I know I have you to come back to, that I am still fighting. I want to be back home with you more than anything."

"Then come home," Hiccup pleaded, hunching over himself. "I need you, Dad. Please."

"I can't. Not yet. I need to finish this. One day you'll understand."

"Just tell me," Hiccup begged. "I'm sick of the secrets. Sick of the lies. Sick of coming home to an empty house. All I want is my dad to care just the slightest bit about me. Is that too much to ask, Stoick? Is it? Just tell me what is going on? Tell me so I can do something. Tell me so I can help."

"I can't. I just… can't," Stoick admitted weakly.

"I… understand," Hiccup replied, forcing himself to his feet. Fishlegs tried to assist, but Hiccup just shook his head. "You weren't there for me when mum died. You weren't there for me growing up. I mean, you weren't even there for me when Astrid…" He closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, but it still didn't stop a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Hiccup, that wasn't…"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT," Hiccup exploded, his face turning red as his fingers clenched into a fist around the phone. "She's gone because of you. All because of you. I wish it was you that disappeared that night. My life would be so much better if she took your place."

"Son, please, if I could go back…" Stoick said with slow, strangled words.

"You can't though, can you?" Hiccup snapped. "And don't even try to act like you care now. Just do what you do best; leave me alone."

"Hiccup. Hiccup. HICCUP!" Stoick called out, but went unheard, as Hiccup immediately shut off the call. He stood there, unmoving, clutching the phone tightly in his palm.

"It's alright. You're fine. You're fine," Fishlegs tried to ease, as he began to approach.

"Get away from me," Hiccup growled, backing away. Fishlegs raised his hands in peace, but still took one step forward.

"I'm here for you Hiccup. I'm not going anywhere," Fishlegs vowed, advancing even closer.

"I SAID. GET. AWAY. FROM. ME!" Hiccup screamed, and before Fishlegs knew it, he was ducking, covering his head. Hiccup's phone hit the wall behind him with a deafening crack, leaving a web-like pattern engrained into the paint. Fishlegs turned back to look at him, and all Hiccup could do was stare shakenly at his hand, before he rushed away as quick as he could.

The pain almost agonizing as he forced himself along, he hauled himself out the room and all the way out to the back door. Slamming it open, he lumbered out into the garden, ignoring Fishlegs' calls behind him. The fresh air blew cold against his molten skin, but the lump in his throat couldn't be calmed quite as easily. The pounding in his head had only increased, pulsing with every broken step as he hazily trudged out onto the garden.

Fishlegs followed gingerly, watching on from the doorway, as Hiccup took a few more lumbered steps, before collapsing on his back.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs called out, rushing over.

Hiccup though, just held his hand in the air to stop him. "Just go away," he replied faintly.

"Please. I was only trying to help."

"My dad? Really?" Hiccup spat. "That's how you tried to help. By going behind my back."

"I had no choice. There was no other way," Fishlegs reasoned.

"No other way to what?" Hiccup replied breathlessly, as he allowed his head to sink back into the grass. "I trusted you, and you've just made everything worse."

"I was only trying to do what was best for you."

"Then just leave me alone," Hiccup said, almost mournfully, closing his eyes. "Everyone just keeps pushing and pulling, telling me what I have to do, who I have to be. I just can't take it anymore. It's like everything's happening all at once, spinning out of control, and nothing I do can stop it. I just needed some time to get my head around it all and I thought you'd understand. I thought wrong."

"I just didn't want to see you go down that path again. I thought your father-"

"-Thought my father would what? Save me?" Hiccup cut in venomously. "Is this how little faith you have in me?"

"No. It's not like that. Not at all," Fishlegs defended.

"I don't care. After everything, I…" Hiccup sighed, glancing over at Fishlegs "I expected better of you. I just need some space, alright?"

"Sure," Fishlegs replied dejectedly, dropping his head, as he turned and headed inside.

Hiccup lay there, hands behind his head, staring blankly. There was the slightest click as the door was closed, and then all that remained was a hollow silence. All he wanted to do was to scream into the empty nothingness, to let out the last of what had been locked up deep, but he couldn't do it. It had been buried for so long, and yet the truth didn't feel bring any freedom. It only chained him tighter to the torment.

With only the clear bright blue of the sky to gaze into, there was nothing but the pain to focus on. All the hospital had advised was a few days of rest to ease the swelling and then a series of strengthening exercises to build the muscle back up over time. It would be an agonizingly slow process, and he didn't have time for that. He tried to rotate his ankle, but there was no angle he could move it that didn't hurt.

Groaning to himself, he tried to push through. If no-one else believed in him, he would have to prove them wrong. He wouldn't quit, wouldn't give up. He would see this through, no matter how much pain it caused. Imaging that next match day, he tried again. The lines drew themselves into his forehead as he stretched his foot vertically, each extra twist amplifying the strain further, until he couldn't hold it any longer. Still, It was a good start.

He was about to try again when a high-pitched whine in the distance stopped him in his tracks. Pausing, he waited for a few seconds, and sure enough it rang out once again. Achingly, he dragged himself to his feet, slowly heading over to the origins of the sound. Resting his hand on the walls for support, he traversed around to the derelict patch of land hidden behind the outbuilding. In the thick, long grass, cloaked in the darkness of shade, a pair of piercing green eyes stared back at him.

All he could see was an outline. Proud, yet slender, with sharp pointed ears and a bushy, arrowed tail. It didn't move, lurking in the grass, unflinching. Hiccup steadily took another step forward, only for the dog to rear back and screech a raw howl. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Hiccup said softly, holding his hands up as he lowered himself down to the dog's level. "How did you manage to get in here?"

Keeping crouched, he inched forward slowly, each tentative step more jagged as the pressure on his ankle increased. The dog's eyes never once left his, its glare uncompromising as he made his way towards it. Teeth bared, back hunched, it looked prepared to pounce. Hiccup staggered closer, still it didn't move, only narrowing its eyes sharply as it growled a deep rumble.

Up close, the dog's sleek black coat was matted, and painted in dirt. Its frame was far too skinny for its size, and its entire body was shaking. It looked almost rabid, wild, but it looked scared more than anything. A few yards away, to release the pressure on his ankle, Hiccup dropped to one knee. He remained there, tilting his head slightly to get a better look and see if there was anything he could do. Instantly, the dog went quiet, and as Hiccup looked on, slowly the dog began to mirror him.

Its eyes opened fully, the previously narrow slits opening up wide, as it tilted its head in response. "There we go, boy. There we go," Hiccup celebrated, as nervously it began to tread forward, but when it took the first weak steps, his smile immediately faded. "You're hurt," Hiccup murmured, as it limped its way towards him. Letting out a pained squeal as its back leg buckled, it clawed its way closer, until Hiccup could almost reach it.

Gingerly, he reached his hand forward, only for dog to resort back to its defensive nature. It cowered back, exposing its teeth, growling fiercely. The scar patches on its nose were clear to see, and on one side of its mouth there was just a hole where its canine should have been. "Toothless," Hiccup mumbled under his breath, as he cautiously retracted his hand a fraction. "Easy. Easy," he calmed. "Someone's hurt you, haven't they?" It remained with its head lowered, eyes trained on his every motion. "I'm here to help, and I promise, I will make sure you never suffer again. Please, I need you to trust me."

Closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, Hiccup once more reached out his hand. The dog recoiled back, but only for a moment, before staring inquisitively at the open palm. Initially, it made a small, tempted move towards it, before halting a hair's width away. Hiccup felt the warmth on his hand of the hot air blasting against his skin, and with bated breath he waited.

As the soft fur nestled against his palm, Hiccup opened his eyes to the find the dog pressing its snout against him. He ran his fingers up and down, gently patting its head, and when it opened its eyes, there was a soothing calm. He had been given a chance, and now he needed to make sure he repaid that trust. "It's alright, Toothless," he said tenderly, "you're safe now."


	12. Justice

**Eye of the Striker**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Justice**

When Snotlout woke, his head was pounding. The room was spinning all around him, shaking once side to the other, and he had to dig his nails into the mattress to ground him. He clawed at the sheets, the sensation of falling so strong. His chest was tearing, splitting in two as he stared up at the ceiling. His heart pounding, he could do little more than clutch tight and hold on, as slowly it began to subside.

"Dad," he called out feebly, craning his neck towards the door. There was no answer, just silence, as he pulled his head off the pillow. Glancing around at the four familiar walls, the mangy beige carpet, he was home. Looking down, he reached his hand out and tugged at the fresh joggers and t-shirt he was wearing.

"How in the...? DAD!" He called out again, louder, but still nothing. "DAAAAAAD!" His ribs ripping out his skin, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and braced himself on the edge. With a deep groan, he hauled himself to his feet, only to stumble and almost fall into the wall. Catching himself just in time to make contact, he pushed back, only to stumble and fall back onto the bed.

He was about to get up again, when turning his head, he was met with the photo of the school football team that hung there. For a time, he stared at the image, one of the happiest days of his life. A day when everything went right. When nothing mattered except the game. Everyone was together, as one. Smiling, he reached his hand out, placing a finger over his cousin's face. "This is my team now, Hiccup."

He was content to sit there, but the sudden knocking pulled him to his feet. Slowly, he lumbered out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Using the side as a crutch, he forced himself along, reaching the door. Expecting to see the disgruntled face of his father, he flung the door open, open to be met with a wide-eyed blonde staring up at him.

"Cami, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here, numbnuts?" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I saw what happened and thought you'd want some company."

"You did?" Snotlout cringed, looking down at the floor.

"I was walking my dog on the other side of the park and saw all that chaos going on. I can't believe Dagur would attack someone like that and I just wanted to check if you're okay," she said warmly. He took a sharp breath, before looking up and nodding. Casually, she slipped past him, making her way inside.

"Okay, just let yourself in," he chuckled, shaking his head, as he mouthed a silent thankyou out into the wilderness.

Cami strolled through, gliding her hand along the surface tops as she passed through into the main living room. Not a large area, but it was the biggest they had, and it was somewhat cosy with deep brown décor and a tan sofa at one side. She bounced onto the couch, tapping the cushion welcomingly. Snotlout followed her, taking a seat, the wrinkles in his forehead being the only sign of the pain hidden underneath.

"I don't understand why anyone would hurt someone like that," Cami huffed, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "I don't get it. It's just plain wrong. I saw Hiccup was injured as well, but you really didn't look good and I was worried you were really hurt. Are you okay?""

"Hey, I'm fine," Snotlout said with a forced smile. "You know me, I'll just brush it off."

She turned to him, and the conflict in his eyes was clear as day. "You don't have to lie to me, I can see everything's not fine."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"It's more than that, isn't it?" She enquired, her tone gentle. "Your lip does that thing when something's bothering you."

"What thing?" He exclaimed.

"Well, if I told you, you'd stop doing it," she chuckled. "That'd take the fun out of it."

"That is so not fair," he pouted.

"See, you did it again," she exclaimed , pointing at him.

"No I didn't," he argued, frantically covering his mouth. Cami smothered her giggles in his palm, as he adamantly shook his head. When he did eventually lower his hands, it just made her laugh even more. "Stop," he asked her. "It's not that funny."

"Oh, I disagree," she replied, her hand muffling the snort that followed.

"Anyways," he sighed, "you don't have to worry. Come tomorrow, I'll be fit as a flute."

"You are… ridiculous," she answered, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Taking a moment to calm himself, he smiled at her for a second before continuing. "So, how are you? You look… good," he asked, only for her to immediately raise her eyebrows and wiggle them at him. "No, not like that." The pouty face she made back was even worse . "No. I didn't mean, I, um, well," he fumbled on his words, clenching his hands together. "Of course you look good. Beautiful. You look beautiful. What, erm, what I meant to ask is, are… are you well?"

"God, it's easy to wind you up," she teased, throwing her chin to the ceiling as she laughed back into the backrest. He glanced down at her, shaking his head, as her blonde hair disappeared into the cracks between the cushions. Playfully he shoved her with his shoulder, and she peeked back at him with one eye before nudging him back, only for him to let out a curse under his breath as he brought a hand to his stomach. "I'm sorry," she winced.

"I'm good," he cringed.

"I'll be careful, I promise," she said quietly. "And yeah I'm doing fine. Just worried about the exams, that's all."

"You, worried?" he scoffed, throwing his hand up whimsically. "Come on. You're going to smash them. You always do."

"You think?"

"I know it," he affirmed. "I'm just glad you're helping me, otherwise I'd be stuck in this dump-heap forever."

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" He laughed, twisting to slightly to look fully around the room. "The ceiling leaks and the walls are that thin I can feel the wind. It's awful."

"It's… homey," she replied.

"That's one thing to call it," he spat, sighing heavily, staring at his feet. " Another one is an embarrassment."

For a moment she looked around, before she replied, leaning down closer to him. "Can you remember the first time you asked me to tutor you? You tried so hard to avoid doing it here, but I practically made you." She waited for him to look up at her before she continued, and seeing the soft flash of blue in his eyes, she continued. "Do you remember what I said that day?"

"That you didn't care," he mumbled sheepishly.

"And I still don't," she vowed. "I find it quite admirable that you are putting all this work into bettering yourself, and I certainly don't judge you for the hand you've been dealt. You never know what someone's going through, and I'm just glad I could help."

"Without you, I don't know what I'd do. These exams are my only hope of getting away from all… this," he said earnestly, raising his arms to motion to the room.

Her head slightly dropped, but she replied quickly, "So, you're still planning on leaving?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," he answered slowly. "I just want to start again."

"I understand."

"I've just got too many bad memories here that I want to put behind me."

"I know, but what about the good ones you'll be throwing away," she argued, tilting her head slightly.

"I'll get over it," he shrugged, turning away. "It's not like I've got much keeping me here."

"Oh, okay," she replied dejectedly, timidly rising to her feet.

"Cami."

"I get it. It's your choice. It's not like anyone would miss you if you left," she shot back mournfully, as she walked past him. "I'm sorry, I better be going. I'll see you on Friday, we'll do maths, or business. Maybe something else. I'll see you then…"

"No. Wait. Please," he called after her, reaching out and grabbing her arm before she went too far. In the process, he stretched too fast; his eyes to screw closed in pain as he clutched his chest. She instantly span around, gripping his shoulder frimly as he teetered on the spot. There was silence, but for his heavy breaths, as the ripple of pain slowly passed. And opening his eyes, he was immediately lost in the glimmering blue of hers.

Like waves, they were soft, calming, wide and deep. "May I?" She asked gingerly, reaching her other hand out towards his chest. Immediately he shook his head, but she continued to reach forward. "Please?" He could see the heaviness in her expression as she paused, and reluctantly, he gave her one quick nod. Carefully, she lifted up the bottom of his shirt, the pink skin soon morphing into a murky purple as she raised it higher. She let out a soft gasp, hovering her fingers over the bruised flesh.

"Don't," he spoke, the word came out choked.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," she whispered, fingertips tracing a line across the contusion. Never taking his eyes off of her, he felt the soft brush as her skin caressed his. Her fingers roamed, the cold numbing as they melted against him. The concentration etched across her forehead, her eyes scanned his as she trickled her way across.

His hand was reaching up before he knew it, his finger running along her jaw as he cupped her cheek. All he could see was her, an ocean he was ready to drown in, as she leaned in. Slowly he eased in, ready to meet her, only for a blinding flash to glare through the window. The jittery revving of his dad's old truck stuck a sword straight through the heart of the moment, bringing it all crashing down.

All she could do was shrug, holding a hand over her face as she began to laugh. "I better go," she said through a beaming smile. "I'll see you on Friday. We can continue our… _studying_ after the Leaver's celebration." With a wink, she was climbing out the back window, waving back as she began to head off.

"Wait," he called after her. "I've got this award celebration on Wednesday. I wasn't going to go, but if… If you'd like to go. Go with me, I mean. I'd love that."

Cami crossed her arms across her chest, putting on a thoughtful expression, before replying, "are you asking me on a date?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Will you go?"

"I'll see you there," she mouthed, before rushing off, blonde hair swinging as she went. Snotlout watched her go, his head resting on his palms as she vanished into the distance. With a giddy smile, he clambered back over to the sofa, slumping down in a pit of ecstasy.

Arriving back at the caravan park, Spitelout slammed his car door shut, and leant back against it. Out of his coat pocket, he pulled out the letter once more and read through it for the hundredth time. It made him feel awful, but he had no choice. He had to do it. He had to sign the papers. Today was the final straw and it had made his choice for him.

Seeing Snotlout awake brought him relief, but the seemingly cheery expression on his son's face was more concerning than anything. Was there no guilt? No shame? Sighing, Spitelout headed over to the cupboard, pulling out a few slices of bread and a tin of beans. It wasn't much, but it had been a tough month, and even Stoick's charity wasn't a deep enough pool to pay for the help his son needed. And looking over again at the blissful smile on Snotlout's face just showed how much help would be required.

Lounging back on the shabby old sofa, Snotlout casually clicked through the channels on the flickering television. Everything had worked out perfectly. More than perfectly. In a few days it should be as if nothing had ever happened and he would have all he ever wanted. The team. Cami. He couldn't have got luckier. He would finally be able to fill the role he was born for, and there would be no-one in the way to stop him.

He deserved this. After everything Hiccup had took from him, now he could show everyone who they should have been loyal to. He would show them all. He would lead the team to glory. That was his destiny. This is how it was meant to be. How it should have been all along. Now it's Hiccup's turn to sit on the side-lines.

He closed his eyes, imagining the podium, the cheering fans, the trophy lifted high in his arms. The proud look on his father's face and the smile of that beautiful blonde in the crowd. A scene so vivid that he could almost reach out and touch it. It was all he wanted. For once, to have it all. To be at the top, not buried under a shadow. To be free.

Smiling wildly to himself, the smell of cooking wafting in from the adjoined kitchen snapped his eyes open. Through the narrow walkway in the caravan, Spitelout squeezed through, slamming the plate down on the table. Snotlout looked down at the meagre meal, before glaring up at his father.

"Beans, again? Really?" Snotlout grumbled.

"You're lucky you're getting anything," Spitelout growled back, standing in front of the TV. He crossed his arms across his chest, looking down with a piercing glare. "Just shut your trap and eat. You will not speak. You will not interrupt. You will listen to me, and you will listen well. This is no joke."

"Come on, Da-"

"SILENCE! FOR ONCE, JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! YOU KEEP PUSHING ME, BOY, AND YOU'LL GO TO BED DREAMING ABOUT THE LUXURY OF BEANS!" Spitelout roared, his face already turning red. "LET. ME. SPEAK!"

"mmm mmm," Snotlout nodded weakly, hunching his back as he slowly tucked into his dinner.

Spitelout rubbed his forehead, taking a few deep breaths. "I've tried. Believe me, I've tried," he started, his voice almost tender. "For years, I've single-handedly had to raise you. To make you the man I know you can be one day. I just… I can't do it anymore. You're too far gone, and, I'm sorry, I can't give you the help that you need."

"What are you-"

"Please be quiet," Spitelout sighed with a shake of the head, as he crouched down. "I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. You're all I have left, and I can't lose you like I did your mother. I couldn't save her, but I can save you. I can get to you before it's too late." Snotlout went to reply, but Spitelout simply raised his palm. "You're not going to like it. In fact, you'll probably hate me. But know, I love you. You're my only son; there's nothing I wouldn't do to you. This is for your own good."

Out of his pocket, he pulled out a folded letter, and he placed it carefully on the table. Snotlout glanced up, and when he got the nod to proceed, slowly he opened it up. The large red and white logo printed at the top was printed in bold, and already shaking his head, he began to read through the words. At the close, he looked back up with wide eyes, allowing the sheet to fall and flutter back onto the table.

"Berk Asylum? What? No! You can't be serious?" He murmured.

"I had to."

"Is some sort of joke? The loony bin? You're sending me there?"

"If there was any other way, I-" Spitelout said, holding his hands together firmly.

"-You think I'm crazy? That there's something wrong with me?" Snotlout shouted, waving his arms frenziedly.

"Look at yourself. If you can't see there is a problem, that only proves the point. How could you even do what you did today? What part of you thinks that is okay?"

"I had to, alright. I had to," Snotlout snapped back.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Spitelout urged, leaning forward, "Just tell me the truth."

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE AT THE BOTTOM ANYMORE," Snotlout snapped, slamming a fist on the table hard enough to make the plate jump. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's took everything from me. My team. My friends. What have I got left? A crummy caravan and a few quid to my name, while he has everything. I had to even the score. Hiccup brought this on himself."

"No," Spitelout bit back, standing up straight and looming over him. "You did this. No-one is to blame here but you. I've worked for years to make sure you have a roof over your head and food in your stomach, and you throw it back in my face. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Spitelout slammed his fist so hard on the table, leaving a crack down the centre. "I've given you every chance, every opportunity. I've worked my whole life just so I can get the money to give you a better life, and this is how you repay me."

Throwing his head to the ceiling, he took a long deep breath, before returning back to face his son. "Once your exams are finished, you'll be heading over to the asylum for the summer. And you'll be staying longer if necessary. I've already paid for your place in advance."

"You can't-"

"-I already have. I've been there arranging it since I brought you home. Something has to be done, and this is all I've got."

"You don't have do this. I'll be better. I promise," Snotlout pleaded, but his father's face was as stern as ever.

"I do have to do this. It's for your own good."

"No. I'm sorry. I'll apologise. I'll beg. Just don't make me go there."

"It's too late, son. It's done," Spitelout affirmed.

"It can be undone. Just undo it. For me, please."

"I am doing this for you."

"No, you're not," Snotlout growled, climbing to his feet and pointing his finger. "You're enjoying this. You get some twisted satisfaction from punishing me."

"This isn't a punishment," Spitelout denied. "This is to help you."

"Course it is," Snotlout scoffed. "Now who's the one not telling the truth?"

"This isn't a game, son," Spitelout snarled. "The hospital will be there to help. If you want a punishment, then I'll give you one. Today was your last game of football for the year. That is a fact."

"What? What did you say?"

"Did. I. Stutter?" Spitelout asked coldly. "I think I was very clear. You clearly can't be trusted to play. You're a danger to yourself and those around you. You will not play the next match. You will not be galivanting half the country away for that semi-final. I forbid it."

"You have no right," Snotlout argued.

"I AM YOUR FATHER, AND I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE!" Spitelout roared, towering over his son. "YOU HAVE SHAMED THIS FAMILY. YOU HAVE SHAMED ME. YOU HAVE SHAMED YOURSELF. WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK IF SHE WAS STILL AROUND TO SEE YOU ACT LIKE THIS? YOU'RE A DISGRACE. SHE WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN WHAT YOU'VE BECOME. THIS ISN'T THE SON SHE BROUGHT UP."

Snotlout rocked back, unable to look his father in the eye, and he was running away before he could hear anymore. "I didn't mean that. Son, come on. SNOTLOUT! SON!" His father yelled, but he was already through the kitchen, out the door and into the woods. Wiping his eyes, he kept going. Across the fields and down all the way to the river, each step almost agonizing.

He slumped down on the muddy bank, grasping a fistful of pebbles in his hand before hurling them into the water. Screaming out into the emptiness, he struck his fist down into the mud, again and again and again. His chest was killing, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. There was no sacrifice he could make that would be enough. His dream was crumbling like the dirt in his palm.

He couldn't go to Berk Asylum. Not now. Not ever. He didn't need a mental hospital. Everyone there would be a lunatic. Somehow, he had to get his father to change his mind. There must be a way. There must be someone. A person who would be able convince his father that he didn't need this. A person who his father seemed to trust more than his own son. The person that had caused this whole thing to start this. There was only one. With determination in his step, and fire in his eyes, Snotlout began the long, long trek to Haddock manor.


	13. Biting back

**Eye of the Striker**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Biting back**

"Careful," Hiccup advised.

"ME? CAREFUL?" Fishlegs squealed, hopping back on one foot. "It nearly bit my hand off. Again."

"Hey, it's not his fault. He's just protective, that's all," Hiccup replied, dropping down slowly to one knee. Calmly, he stroked his fingers across the dog's head, as it squeezed as tight to his leg as possible. "It's alright, Toothless. Fishlegs won't hurt you. He can be dumb as a box of rocks at times, but he has the biggest heart of anyone I know. He won't hurt you."

Fishlegs quirked a smile, nodding as he once more tried to approach. He barely got an inch though, before Toothless snapped again, cowering back. Hiccup stroked the dog's mane, uttering soft reassurances, but it only made Toothless retreat further. "We'll get there," Hiccup vowed, looking up at Fishlegs. "I don't know what he's been through, but he's lost all trust in people."

"Not all."

Hiccup sighed, ruffling Toothless' ears. "When you have nothing left, sometimes you have to throw a bone, no pun intended. I'm just glad he let me help him." Standing back up, he turned back to Fishlegs. "Did you get manage to get everything I asked?"

"Food. Check. Bowl. Check. Collar. Check. Lead. Check," Fishlegs rattled off. "I only just got to the shop before it closed."

"Good. I just hope he'll be alright for the night," Hiccup said, as he headed over to the counter and opened the giant bag of dog food. Toothless followed him all the way, tail between his legs. "I'll go to the vets tomorrow and find out see if there's anything they can do for him. I hope there's no permanent damage."

"You've done all you can."

"I just can't believe anyone would do this," Hiccup said sadly, pouring out a sizable portion into the dish. "Just look at him, he's terrified. The slightest movement and he hunches into a ball. When do you think was the last time he was fed?" Placing the bowl down on the floor, Toothless simply stared at it, turning back to Hiccup. "Tuck in, boy. That's for you. All for you," he encouraged, gesturing to the dish.

Toothless slinked his way closer, continuously checking over his shoulder. The first bite was small, tentative, but in no time at all, there was nothing left. The water placed down was lapped up almost as quickly, and by the time Hiccup poured a section serving, there was no hesitation whatsoever.

"Imagine if he'd been left outside all alone all night," Hiccup said, shaking his head.

"He's lucky you were there," Fishlegs assured. "The chances…"

Hiccup chuckled momentarily under his breath. "This doesn't get you off the hook you know. Just because I was out there because of you doesn't give you a free pass."

"I wasn't saying that. I was-"

"I know you weren't, but I need to know you have my back, Fish," Hiccup stated firmly.

"You're right. I was wrong. I made a mistake. I wasn't trying to make things worse," Fishlegs admitted, slumping his shoulders.

"Believe me, I get it. I do. I know you. You thought it was the best thing for me," Hiccup replied, looking at Fishlegs with the slightest smile. "Just use your head next time, alright?"

"Alright," Fishlegs nodded.

Walking over, Hiccup picked up the empty bowl, as clean as if it had never been used. Toothless was sitting, panting heavily, tongue flapping freely. "Yeah, you enjoyed that, didn't you?" He smiled, crouching down. "I'll leave you some more down for the night, and I'll see you in the morning. That sound good?" Toothless leaned forward, rubbing into Hiccup's hand.

After emptying another meal into the bowl, Hiccup made his way towards the door. Fishlegs lead out, and with one last look back, Hiccup closed it behind him. They made their way to the stairs, but within moments the first bark sounded. Then another. It didn't stop. Then came the scratching at the door. Turning back, Hiccup retraced his steps to the kitchen, opening the door to find Toothless almost charge into him.

"I'm not leaving you," he said softly, as Toothless pressed his head against Hiccup's chest. "I'll leave the door open, is that better?"

Climbing back to his feet, he limped back along the corridor, the dog trailing immediately behind. He started up the stairs, only for Toothless to try and join him, and he got about halfway, before he heard the high-pitched whine. Toothless was clambering up, each step jagged, his injured leg catching and dragging behind him. Looking down, Hiccup shook his head, taking a deep breath before he began the descent.

"What are you-" Fishlegs started.

"I can't leave him tonight," Hiccup pledged. "With his leg, he won't be able to get up to the top. I can't carry him. He won't let you near him. I guess that means I'll have to take the sofa tonight."

"You sure?"

"It won't be a problem," Hiccup said nonchalantly. "I just need a blanket and a pillow from my room? Could you grab that for me?"

"It won't be a problem," Fishlegs chuckled. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Come on, Toothless," Hiccup called, "Looks like we're bunking together."

The sofa was easily wide enough to make a comfortable bed, and Hiccup was settled down in no time. Toothless glanced up for a moment when Fishlegs popped back in, but stayed put, laying right alongside the full length of the couch.

"Are you sure you'll be alright down here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Honestly, I don't mind."

"Okay then, if all's good, then I'll be going up."

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Hiccup sighed.

"You can say that again," Fishlegs agreed, puffing out his cheeks as he began to back out of the room. "Well, good night, Hiccup."

"Good night. Oh, and Fishlegs," Hiccup called, making Fishlegs pop his head back around the door. "Thank you. For your help today."

"Don't mention it," Fishlegs grinned, as he flicked off the lights.

It took a few hours, but eventually Hiccup managed to fall asleep, only to be awoken not long after by a booming bark right next to him. Squinting his eyes, he reached down, trying his best to calm Toothless down, but no amount of stroking could stop it. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. They can't hurt you anymore. There's nothing to be scared of." Carefully swinging his legs over, he gradually climbed up, walking over and turning the lights on. "See, it's just you and me. Nothing to worry ab-" Hiccup started, only for a loud slamming on the front door to cut him short.

"Who the hell could that be at this time?" He exclaimed, getting up and heading over. Toothless followed, no more than a few inches behind. Squinting as he flicked the hallway light on, he took the key off the side and slotted it into the door. Easing it open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, in the middle of the night, stood his cousin.

"Go away," Hiccup shouted, slamming the door shut, only for Snotlout to jam his foot in the way.

"Please, Hiccup, I just want to talk," Snotlout pleaded.

"I don't care what you have to say," Hiccup growled, trying to force the door closed. "If you don't leave this instant, I'm calling the police."

"Come on, cuz, don't be like that. I only wanted to apologise. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Apologise? Really? Yeah like I'd believe that."

"It's the truth," Snotlout vowed, holding his hands up in peace. "Please."

Hiccup kept his hold on the door, glaring as he stared into his cousin's eyes. They were wide and full, more sincere than he had ever seen, but they were still tinged with deceit. After contemplating for a moment, finally Hiccup answered, "Okay." The door opened to a head's width, and despite aggressively trying, Hiccup managed to hold the door open thin enough so Toothless couldn't force his way past.

"Right," Snotlout started, holding his hands out infront of him, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did yesterday, it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't honourable. I took my anger out on you, and I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shou-"

"Please let me finish," Snotlout said firmly. "I took things way too far. I realise that now. I know we've never really got along, but that isn't an excuse. This just showed how bad things had got." He paused, laying one palm on the door. "All I'm saying, is that I'm sorry for what I did. I can't take it back, but I want to try to be better. I'm just asking that you put this behind us, and hopefully we can move forward. As your cousin, can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Hiccup scoffed, looking seriously for a moment, before erupting into a fit of laughter. "And why would I do that?"

"Come on," Snotlout begged. "I've come here at this time in the morning and that must mean something. All I'm asking for is a second chance."

"We're long past a second chance at this point," Hiccup said sceptically. "I just want to know where all this newfound sentiment has come from. Where was this remorse when you pulled that stunt after the quarter-final? Or after you broke into my room at the barbeque? I just don't buy it. I don't know what the point of this is, but I don't believe you in the slightest. You put on a good act, but I see right through you. Good night, Snotlout," he said flatly, trying to shut the door.

"No. No. Wait. Hiccup," Snotlout said frantically, blocking the doorway. "Be reasonable. I'm not asking for much. Just tell me that you forgive me. Say that and I'll leave."

"Why is this so important all of a sudden? You never cared about how I've felt before, and now it means that much to you? Why?" Hiccup asked, intently staring down at his cousin. Snotlout stood there, mouth agape, but didn't respond. "It's 3am in the morning," Hiccup continued, "if you can't give me an actual answer, then just let me get back to sleep."

"Okay," Snotlout accepted reluctantly. "The truth is, I need your help."

"My help?" Hiccup sniggered. "You want _my_ help."

"Yes. Okay. I just need you to do something for me."

"After everything you've done, you want me to do you a favour. Are you out of your mind?"

"Just say you'll do it," Snotlout urged. "My dad only needs to hear you say-"

"Ah, so the truth comes out," Hiccup snapped. "You don't care about me. You just care about yourself. You just want me to get your dad off your back. Typical."

"It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that," Hiccup replied condescendingly. "What did you expect? That the damage you've done could just be forgotten. That one half-arsed apology could make up for the pain you've caused. Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way."

"Please. I've finally got a chance at something and he's going to take it from me."

"Good. You get what you deserve. You've brought this on yourself."

"You don't understand," Snotlout mumbled. "I can't… I can't go there. "

"Go where?"

Dropping his head, Snotlout answered as he stared down at the ground, "Berk Asylum."

"Berk. Asylum," Hiccup repeated slowly, hiding his laugh in his palm. "You're having me on. Really? This is… incredible."

"Please, just get my dad to change his mind."

"And why would I do that?" Hiccup replied blankly. "What have you done to deserve my help? I've tried working with you. Tried helping you. I did everything I could and you threw it back in my face. Why I should I care what happens to you?"

"We're family," Snotlout argued. "That must mean something."

"Not to me. Not anymore. Family means a lot less these days," Hiccup answered coldly, shaking his head. "I've come to realise, you can rely far more on friends than you ever can on family. I owe you nothing."

"I'm begging you here," Snotlout pleaded. "Help me."

Hiccup took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "You know, Astrid used to laugh at me when I'd say it to her, but I honestly thought one day I'd be able to call you a friend," he said sadly. "I used to think that we'd get past this stage, and you'd grow up and take responsibility for what you'd done. I thought we'd find some common ground and things would eventually sort themselves out, and it was only after she was gone, that I realised she was right. Why try and help someone who doesn't want to be helped?"

"All you ever did was shoot me down. Make me feel like I was worthless," Snotlout bit back through clenched teeth. "You never helped me."

Hiccup let out a disappointed sigh. "So all that time I spent tutoring you at the start of secondary school, was that not help? All that time I spent consoling you, after your mother… was that not help? All that time I spent convincing Gobber to play you as a striker next me on the team, was that not help? I wanted to have you as my strike partner, and it's only because you were too selfish to pass and work with me that we're forced to have one upfront.

Hiccup continued, his tone growing bitter. "You blame others because you are self-absorbed and immature, so focused on your own illusion of grandeur that you don't even realise how small you truly are. You pushed everyone away, stroking your pride to the extreme that you lost everyone and everything. So NO, do not expect me to go out of my way to play along with this lie. You want my forgiveness, you earn it. Until you're willing to prove that you can care about someone other than yourself, I don't want to ever see you back here again."

He once more tried slamming the door, only for Snotlout to pry it open, forcing it back. "Hiccup, I know what I've done, but I had my reasons. Just let me tell-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Hiccup shouted. "Just leave me alone"

"NO," Snotlout screamed back, "Just let me explain."

"Good night, Snotlout," Hiccup said sharply, jabbing his cousin's foot out of the way in an attempt to close the door.

"THIS ISN'T OVER," Snotlout growled, putting his full force into it as he barged the door with his shoulder. It flew open, knocking Hiccup back onto his bad ankle. Wobbling back, his weight couldn't be held and he went down onto the hard surface, the back of his head slamming against the marble.

Before Snotlout could even enter the house, his wrist was locked between the dog's jaws. He screamed, shaking his arm desperately, but Toothless' hold was firm, tearing into the skin. The grip was fierce, and it took almost all his strength to finally pull the dog off. Taking a few panicky steps back, he reached across, clutching his arm, as the blood trickled down his wrist.

Toothless backed away, teeth bared, as he stood tall. Slowly Hiccup tried to sit up, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to focus. Sight blurry, all he could see was Toothless standing over him. "Thanks, bud," he said quietly, trailing a hand down the dog's back, before looking over at the small figure of his cousin shaking in and out of view in the distance. "GO! NOW!"

"I didn't mean… I wasn't trying… I only meant to-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hiccup screamed, his head dropping as the pain began to settle in. He tried levering himself up on his elbows, but it just made the room spin even more, and the last thing he saw before collapsing back to the floor was Snotlout turning and running into the night.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Came the call from the balcony, and Hiccup twisted his neck slightly to see Fishlegs running his way down the stairs. He immediately rushed over, and hooking Hiccup's arm over his shoulder, he hauled him back to the lounge.

Laying back on the sofa, Hiccup looked flatly up at the ceiling, sighing heavily as his eyes began to close. "Snotlout just happened."


	14. Time bomb

**Eye of the Striker**

 **A/N: This is going to be my last chapter for a while, as exams have to be my priority, but hopefully I'll get back to this as soon as I can. Story-wise, I had an initial draft, and now I'm nearing about the halfway mark, so for those asking, trust me that Astrid will be coming in the next 4-6 chapters. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I can't wait to get to that part of the story :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Time bomb**

Snotlout didn't say a word. Not when he got home that morning. Not the next day. Even on the Wednesday on the way to the awards ceremony, he had still kept quiet. His dad hadn't said anything, so luckily Hiccup mustn't have called, and there was no way he was going to admit to Spitelout what had happened. It would only be blown way out of proportion.

Glancing down, he ran his fingers over the bandage wrapped around his wrist. In school, he'd hid it underneath his shirt sleeve, and now he was doing the same, using the thick fabric of the blazer jacket to mask it. His dad's suit was far too big, hanging off his shoulders, but he wanted to make the effort. Cami deserved that.

He couldn't wait to see her. Whatever she was going to wear, she would look amazing. He'd barely had a chance to speak with her since Sunday, but she was probably just nervous. He definitely was. It was supposedly going to be a big ceremony and there were going to be a lot of eyes on him, especially after what had happened at the weekend. He just hoped she hadn't got cold feet.

The truck pulled up outside the great town hall, and he took one last look in the mirror, brushing his slicked hair back for the fiftieth time. Straightening his tie, he opened the door and climbed out, not even looking back as Spitelout drove off to find somewhere to park. With a deep breath, he climbed the steps, pausing at the colossal double doors for a second, before pushing them open.

There was no reception or waiting area, and as soon as he entered, he was straight into the heart of it. One enormous room, with tables large enough to seat twenty, were spread out across the hall, with a raised platform at the far end where the awards would be presented. The place was already quite busy, but there were still plenty of empty seats left. Slowly, he made his way through, reading the name labels of every team in the league, until he found his way to the table where his team would be sat.

Unsurprisingly, there was no-one else there, so he took a seat and waited. Picking up the timetable, he scanned through the future proceedings, where it seemed there was going to be a medal for everything. Each team had a manger's pick, as well as a player's pick, where the team would vote on whoever they believed deserved it. That and the many other awards would surely make the event last the entire night.

After putting the itinerary away, Snotlout kept his head up, constantly checking the door for his plus one. His father came in not long after, whispering a few words in his ear, before heading off to sit at one of the reserved parents' tables. A few of Snotlout's team began to trail in, greeting him with a wide smile and celebrating him for what he'd done in the match. He nodded and smiled, playing along, but it was becoming increasingly hard to hide the tension in his stomach.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut came in together, drawing everyone's attention in their matching olive green suit and dress respectively. Heading down the centre of the hall like a fashion show, they only stopped to give Snotlout a synchronised disgusted glower, before heading off to the Furies' table near the front. Dagur was not far behind, looking strangely sophisticated in his chestnut brown three-piece, only to ruin the illusion by aggressively jabbing his finger at Snotlout on the way past.

The bitter glares kept coming, until it became that clustered that you could barely see one table over. Snotlout kept the seat next to him free, and agitatedly strained to find a gap through the crowd to see where she would come in. And yet, even as the deadline passed and the presentation began, there was still no sign of her. With the host calling everyone to sit down, the doors were locked. She wasn't coming…

Head dropped, Snotlout couldn't conceal his disappointment, and as the presenter began to speak, he didn't hear a single word. _How stupid could he be? Of course she wouldn't want to come. What did he have to offer her? Why would she ever want to come?_ Resting his cheek on his forearm, he slumped in his seat. _Why couldn't life just give him something for once?_

It was halfway through the opening speech, and Snotlout was nearly falling asleep, when out of nowhere, there came a banging at the door. Instantly, he snapped up, eyes focused on the door. _Could it be?_ As it was opened, he watched and waited, just in hope, and of the hundred people sat between them, he was the first to know who had come in. There was no mistaking his cousin anywhere.

Hiccup was wearing a perfectly fitted midnight black tuxedo and red bow tie, and even his hair was somewhat orderly for a change. Fishlegs was at one side in his cream suit, continually apologising for being late, his face burning scarlet as he became more and more flustered. Snotlout though, didn't even see him, for both his eyes were on the blonde hooked under Hiccup's arm.

Swathed in a cherry red dress, with her hair tied into a twizzled bun, Cami was just as breath-taking as he could have imagined. He was standing before he realised, and from the across the hall, she met his eyes for the first time. Instantly, she snapped away before he could do anything, wrapping her arm around Hiccup's waist as they made their way through to their table.

As they passed the Nightmare's table, once more she looked over at Snotlout. His hands hung by his side, and his face drained of colour as she glowered at him. The stare lasted far too long, but as she turned away, there was the slightest flash of sorrow as she subtly shook her head. They made their way to their table, sitting at the last few seats next to Viggo and Ryker, not once looking back.

The ceremony continued as if nothing happened, but Snotlout was leaning that far back in his seat that he was almost falling off of it. He tried pinching himself, hoping that this was just some sick nightmare, but it was as real as the knife in his back. Under the table, his hands curled into fists, his entire core shaking. This couldn't be happening.

Through the entire first round of awards, he didn't even look at the stage. All he could see was the laughs and smiles as Hiccup and Cami whispered the night away into each other's ears. It just didn't make sense. Why would she do this? He'd trusted her, opened up to her, and she'd done this. Why? He'd never do anything to hurt her like this.

By the halfway break in proceedings, he'd had enough. He couldn't watch this anymore. It was breaking him not being the one to make her smile. While everyone crowded around the buffet, he stormed out of the back entrance, slamming the door behind him. Outside, he sat at the top of the steps, rocking back and forth, holding his head in his hands. _Of course she'd choose Hiccup. Everyone chooses Hiccup._

A stray tear managed to escape, but he forced the rest back, and through heavy choked breaths, the misery once more grew into unrelenting anger. Hiccup had taken from him the last thing he had left, the only future he wanted. It wasn't fair. It was never fair. Cami was the last thing that he wanted to lose, and now even she had been stolen away.

With Hiccup out of team for good, Snotlout didn't think he'd have a need for those photos he'd captured the week before, but now he just wanted to make Hiccup suffer. To wipe that smile off Hiccup's face for good, and there was one thing he knew that cut deep. The memory of one person that would tear Hiccup away from Cami for good.

Opening the school's website on his phone, one by one, he systematically uploaded each and every one of the photos into the mix. The leaver's day would be the last day everyone in the year would see each other, until the final prom a month later. It would be a day for celebration, for goodbyes, and looking back on years spent together, but Snotlout would make sure this day would be one Hiccup would never forget.

Back inside the hall, the atmosphere was buzzing. Everyone was in high spirits, even Viggo, after he had picked up the award for having the most assists. There was food, drinks, laughter bouncing off the walls, and the night was only just beginning. It seemed everyone was having a great time, but under rosy cheeks and a half-hearted smile, one girl in red was feeling anything but happy.

A passenger in conversation, Cami was too weighed down by the lump in her chest to even play along with the twins' usual antics. She looked across at the other table, only to find an empty seat, and she dropped her head even lower. People were speaking, but it was all just noise. A flat echo she tried her best to ignore.

"Yeah, don't blame me, it's his fault we were late," Hiccup chuckled, pointing accusingly at Fishlegs.

"Meatlug was just a bit under the weather today, that's all," Fishlegs replied sadly.

"Let me guess, that old bucket of rust broke down," Dagur harangued, to the laughter of most of the table.

"Don't be mean," Fishlegs replied mournfully. "She's just a bit slow, okay. Sometimes she needs a bit more looking after."

"Hey, at least we made it," Hiccup cut in. "I thought for some time that we'd have to get out and push."

"I'd have liked to have seen that," Tuff said dreamily. "Would be one hell of a show. The three musketeers and the attack of the broken Beetle. The good, the bad, and the crippled. OW!"

"What I think he means-" Ruff started, after smacking her brother across the ear. "-is that we're glad you made it."

"No, do not censor me," Tuff argued extravagantly. "Theatre is an art, dear sister. Three heroes. A mountain to climb. One broken ankle. One broken heart. One broken dream of perfection. Could the underdogs succeed? That is the question."

"Tuff, do us all a favour and shut up," Hiccup said cheerily, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now. We got here and didn't miss anything. That's all that matters." He looked around with a wide smile, turning to Cami and seeing her staring blankly at nothing in particular. "Are you okay?" he asked, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up, flashing him the briefest of smiles, before returned to staring down at the table.

"I'm fine," she murmured under her breath.

"You sure?"

"I said, I'm fine," she replied, more sharply this time.

"Okay," Hiccup backtracked, holding his hands up.

"Sorry," she apologised immediately, standing up. "I just need some air." And just like that, she was gone, disappearing into the maze of people, with only the faintest flickers of her red gown shining through.

Sabotage complete, Snotlout stuffed his phone back in his pocket and rest his head against the side railing. He didn't feel pride, or get any sort of joy at all from what he'd done, just a gaping hole. _Was this the best he could hope for?_ To make Hiccup feel just as miserable as he did. To ruin his perfect cousin's perfect life and bring him down to his level. Surely there must be better.

The steps were ice, freezing his skin, but it didn't matter. Nothing was colder than the ice in his veins. There was nothing he could do, no way to change what had been set in motion. Alone, he would be sent into that hellhole, and, alone, with no option but to stay in this cesspit of a town, he would be forced to work for the man who had sent him there in the first place. There was no escape.

The creaking of the door drew him back, and slowly he turned to see it close behind her. She was almost heart-stoppingly perfect, but he had never seen her face so devoid of emotion. Like a porcelain doll, a sculpture created in the image of her, but missing what made her so special. She was always so animated, so full of life, a battery that never ran out of charge, but all he saw before him was an empty shell.

"I thought I'd find you out here," she said, her voice low and sombre as she took a seat at his side.

"Where else would I be?" he replied begrudgingly. "It's been made clear I don't belong in there."

She covered her face with her hand, her entire body shaking. "I'm sorry," she mumbled weakly, sobbing into her palm, and the tears wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry."

Snotlout couldn't fight it, and immediately put his arm around her, pulling her close as she cried into his chest. "It's alright. Don't cry. Please don't cry," he pleaded, to no avail. "Cami, listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for. You hear me, nothing."

"I'm awful. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late, and then I thought I could explain, and then the car broke down, and then we were late, and then-"

"Shhh, it's alright," Snotlout soothed, rubbing her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's good. We're good. I forgive you."

Pushing herself away, Cami glared up at him with tear-stained eyes, before beating at his chest with her fist. "You forgive me. YOU FORGIVE ME!" she shrieked, slamming into him over and over again, until he raised his hands to block her. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Me?"

"Yes. YOU. I can't believe you."

"What have I done?"

Slumping her shoulders, she dropped her hands to her lap. She looked up at him, eyes watering. "You know, ever since I've known you, I've seen you fighting with your own monster. Always trying to prove to yourself that you can be better. Always trying to prove that you belong. When no-one believed in you, when everyone expected you to fail, when the world turned its back on you, I was here. I stuck up for you when no-one else did. I trusted you. I believed in you."

"I know you did," Snotlout admitted feebly. "You're the only one that did."

"And why did I even bother?" She snapped, eyebrows narrowing sharply. "All the time I spent thinking you were different, that there was a chance that we… It was all a waste. I hate liars, and I hate bullies even more. How long did you think you could play me for a fool?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, Snotlout. I know what you did. It was you that hurt Hiccup. You purposefully hurt him. I know it all," she said sadly. "He hadn't been in school this week, so earlier today I went to see him just to check he was alright. He told me everything. EVERYTHING. You've made a joke of me for long enough."

"I-"

"-Don't try to lie to me," she cut in, as she climbed to her feet. "I just want to know how you could do this. This isn't the you that I know."

"I know. It was wrong. If I could take it back, I would."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's the truth," he replied adamantly. With a deep breath, she took one final look at him, before she turned and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry. I just don't believe you anymore," she said, voice thick with emotion.

"Cami. CAMI," he called, climbing to his feet. She didn't respond, only continuing to walk away. "FINE, then go be with Hiccup. See if I care," he spat. With a hand on the door, she stopped and paused, taking a moment before slowly turning around.

"You know, for a time I thought that that was what I wanted. I love that he is loyal and true. I love that he never backs away from a challenge, no matter what people say. Most of all, I love that he has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know."

"Congratulations to him."

"The truth, Snotlout, is that his heart doesn't belong to me. It never will. I know that. Deep down, I've always known that," she sighed, before looking achingly up at him. "But you want to know something, in you, I saw that same heart. That same determination. That same strength." She placed her hand back on the door handle, giving Snotlout a sad shrug of the shoulders as she opened it. "I came to love that even more. I really did. Why did you throw it all away?"

She was gone before he could call after her again. He scanned the room from the doorway, but it was too packed to see anyone, so with a frustrated slam, he shut the door for the final time. His back to it, he sat, frozen, staring hollowly out at the night. Many minutes later, he heard his name called for both of his team's special awards, but he didn't move a muscle. Almost zombified, he sunk into a puddle of his own despair.

He pulled out his phone, and with shaky fingers he reopened the school homepage. Frantically he scoured, but the green checkmate in the centre was laughing at him. There was no undo, no take back. He searched and searched, but there was no way he could remove the photos. "Please, please," he begged, but there was no way to get them back. "Come on, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

Inside, the final awards were wrapping up. Dagur got voted as the manager's player, with Hiccup claiming Player's player and top goal-scorer. The final announcement was the overall league champions, and one by one the team members of the Furies were called up to collect their medals. With everyone on the stage, the trophy was finally presented, and with a huge round of applause from the crowd, Hiccup raised the trophy high above his head.

The flash of photos buzzed all around, with whistles and cheers erupting from all around. Cami was standing, clapping loudly, but it wasn't her that Snotlout was looking at. Sitting back on his own table, clapping quietly with heavy bags under his eyes, he stared agonizingly up at the stage. Looking at his cousin and no-one else, he mouthed a few silent words. "I took it too far, Hiccup. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."


	15. Leave me alone

**Eye of the Striker**

 **A/N: i have to say, the support I've received for this story has been incredible. Thank you to each and every one of you that read and review, and I hope I can write this as regularly as I want to. I've only got one exam between me and watching the hidden world, which I can't wait for, so you can bet after that I'll have plenty of inspiration to use. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, this was one I had in my mind from the very start of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Leave me alone**

As students poured through the entrance, there was an overwhelming buzz of excitement in the air All dressed smartly black and white, it was one closing show of solidarity. A final goodbye to Berk Academy. Classes were over, and once the exams were sat, it would all be over. So many years, so many memories, but this was it, the final day of school.

As Hiccup and Fishlegs arrived, there were already a dozen small pockets of students hovering in the centre of the corridor. Each little group were taking photo after photo, and as Hiccup made his way through, the flash of cameras was almost blinding. The progress was slow, but as he hobbled across to where his friends were gathered, he could at least walk on his own. It was a step forward at least.

The twins had trapped Viggo between them, forcing him into a group photo, so there was an overwhelming sense of relief on his face as Hiccup came into sight. Immediately, he slipped away from them, striding forward and extending his arm. Hiccup clasped it, smirking with a shake of the head, as Tuff pouted in the background.

"You know, they'll just get you in one of their infamous Thorston sandwiches later," Hiccup chuckled. "You know there's no escape."

"Unfortunately, I predict you're right," Viggo replied, the corner of his lip quirking up into the faintest of grins.

"Some things are just inevitable. You can't fight it."

"Indeed," Viggo sighed, leaning back slightly as he clasped his hands together. "So, walking again? Do you think that…?"

Hiccup laughed softly to himself, taking a quick look down as he shifted on his ankle. "Straight to business I see."

"We do need to know," Viggo said firmly, "in case we have to make other… arrangements."

"Trust me, I'll be ready."

"Good man," Viggo praised, resting his arm on Hiccup's shoulder. "The team need you out there."

Nodding, Hiccup stared dead in Viggo's eyes. "We've come too far to fail now. Even if its not healed fully, I'll play. No matter what."

Eyes narrowing, Viggo tightened his hold. "Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice, Hiccup. The pain will be worth it, I promise you."

"I hope you're right," Hiccup murmured, as Viggo gave one final nod and headed off, in the complete opposite direction of the twins. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup raised his head high and walked forward confidently. If he just willed it, everything would turn out fine in the end. Nothing more could go wrong.

For the next hour, it was just a mass whirlpool of people, spinning around taking picture after picture. Even people he barely knew were asking for photos. In the end, he was left almost breathless; wearing a smile had never been that exhausting. It was non-stop, and he barely had time to breathe, but at least he had a hundred new memories, all locked down to look back on later. He hoped so anyways…

The top half of his screen was so cracked that he could hardly make any of it out, and had been since the talk with Stoick had made him sling it against a wall. Still, from what he could see, there were plenty that could make their way into his photo album. Especially the ones with the original group, the few taken with Cami, and the final group picture of the football team. It would be the final chapter in his book; one that he could finally close.

The bell brought an end to all the chaos, and steadily, everyone began to funnel into the main hall. Hiccup was about to head in, when his arm was clamped in a tight grip. Immediately he snapped around, glowering, only to be met with a rather dejected-looking Dagur. His eyes were deep, burdened and heavy, and with the weakest roll of his neck, he gestured for Hiccup to follow him.

"Dagur, what's up? You're worrying me."

Not replying until they were far out of earshot, Dagur turned back to face him, dropping his head in one sharp jagged motion. "I didn't get to say it the other night, but I'm sorry," he said sombrely. "I shouldn't have let Snotlout hurt you. I should have done… something, to stop it."

"Come on, you couldn't have known what he was planning."

"That doesn't matter. I should have seen it coming," Dagur growled, clutching his hair in his fist. "I failed to keep my promise, that's all I know."

"What promise? What are you talking about?" Hiccup questioned, leaning in intently.

Dagur looked up, meeting his eyes with a sad shake of the head. "I only had one job. One responsibility. One single thing I had to do. I failed."

"Failed what? Just tell me what's going on."

"I swore I'd keep you safe, to always keep one eye open in case anyone meant you harm. That was my duty."

"Why? I didn't ask you to do that."

"You know, after… everything that happened at the end of year 11," Dagur started gingerly. "Yeah, after… that," he sighed. "My sister knew how much Astrid meant to you, and she wanted me to make sure you were doing alright. I promised her there'd always be someone in Berk looking out for you, that I'd protect you."

"You don't have to do that."

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?" Dagur grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

Rubbing his brow, Hiccup laughed under his breath. "You know, I never thought we'd up as friends. No offence, but at the start of school, you were a nutcase."

"Yeah, that was a tough time for me," Dagur admitted heavily. "With Heather moving away, I was just so angry at everything. It was too easy just to hate you."

"Well thanks," Hiccup chuckled.

"Let me finish," Dagur objected. "Ooh, I hated you with a passion. You were a snarky little thing back thing and it drove me insane. You took my team, pinched it right out from under me, and no matter what I said to you, you would always smile. God, I wanted to punch you."

"Nice to know."

"Could you shut up for a moment?" Dagur snapped light-heartedly. "Astrid must have droned on about you to my sister, because the next thing I know, Heather was ringing me up, asking _me_ to cut _you_ some slack. ME. Unbelievable, I thought, but albeit reluctantly, I agreed to do it for her. So I gave you a chance, and it took a while, but I have to admit, you grew on me. After y'know… I didn't even need to be asked to promise to look out for you, because at that stage, it had become natural."

"You honestly don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"You're stuck with me now," Dagur chuckled. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Lucky for me," Hiccup scoffed, turning to walk back to the hall. "Let's head back."

"Just know," Dagur told him, "Still, to this day, Heather asks about you.

"I hardly even know her," Hiccup murmured

"It's for peace of mind, I think," Dagur clarified. "To check in. To see how you're getting along. It's always the same question she asks me, 'Is he happy'?"

"And what do you tell her?"

"That you're doing better. You're getting there. You're more like yourself again."

"If you say so," Hiccup replied wistfully.

"I see it, I do," Dagur said firmly, walking around Hiccup to stand infront of him. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask who?"

"Cami?"

"Ask her what?"

"Come on, Hiccup," Dagur said, head shaking in annoyance, "don't say you haven't considered it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiccup replied dismissively, trying to get past him.

"I know you've thought about it."

"Not at all."

"Not even just the slightest, tiniest bit," Dagur teased.

"Dagur!"

"Fine, if you want to lie to yourself that's fine, but Wednesday night was the happiest I've seen you… since Astrid," Dagur stated, shaking his arms expressively infront of him. "I saw the sparks of the old you, the one that drove me insane, the one she loved more than anything. Believe me, she wouldn't want you to miserable. Wouldn't want you giving up on this chance. I'll leave you with a piece of advice. Living in the past does nothing but steal your future. It's time to move on, brother," he said earnestly, patting Hiccup on the shoulder. "Ask Cami to prom, before you miss the opportunity."

With a sharp nod, Dagur turned away, heading through the doors and leaving Hiccup in the corridor. He stood there alone, resting a hand on the wall, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sighing to himself, he stared up at the ceiling, shaking his head. His mouth had gone dry, his chest tightening, just remembering what had happened the last time he had asked that question. No, he wasn't ready to go through that again.

Taking one final deep breath, he followed Dagur in. It wasn't a large year group, so it was only the front half of the hall that was being used, but with the amount of tables packed in, it was still tightly packed. The giant projector in full view commanded the room, dwarfing everyone beneath it, as it continuously flicked through photos. As he made his way through, Hiccup watched it fondly, even despite the bitter-sweet nature.

The final seat on the table had been saved for him, and no sooner had he sat down, he was crushed between Ruff and Tuff, the piercing flash of the camera snapping a few inches from his face. "Thanks, guys," he croaked out, and luckily the high-pitched whistle of the microphone gave him the distraction needed to push them off. Everyone looked over intently, as the headteacher strutted up to the stage, clutching her hands together.

"Welcome all," Mrs Wing started, standing tall and proud. "So, this is it. Your last day at Berk Academy. I know this is a day some of you have probably been dreaming of since first coming here, but I also know that this is a day that many of you will have been dreading. You've all been together, growing, learning, building together, and now many of you will be heading down very different paths. From everyone at this school, we hope that the friendships you've made here will last long after you've left, and that today will not be the end. It will just mark the beginning of the rest of your lives."

Hiccup sat back in his chair, listening contently to the speech, but focusing mostly on the screens flashing by behind her. All these people. All these memories. From embarrassing child photos to group panoramas, it was like little snippets into their lives. Personal montages they had shared with everyone to remember them by. He was captivated by it, barely even blinking as he watched it play.

By the time the opening speech was complete, at least a few of the pictures he had uploaded had been shown. The twins had seemingly sent their entire photo gallery, Tuff's chicken having a good dozen slides to itself, but the mood in the room was too joyous for anyone to care. Among the entire cohort, there were cheers, laughs, the occasional whistle or two, but hidden in the corner, there was one person watching the slideshow with dread.

As the teacher's awards began to be to be handed out, Snotlout sat biting his nails, staring fixedly at the screen. The teacher's awards were just beginning, maybe he could get through this before it all exploded. Sat in the back, he watched from as low in his seat as possible, the pit in his stomach growing deeper with every second. Building, churning, stabbing sharply against his chest, as he waited for the inevitable. Each transition like staring down the barrel of a gun, hoping the chamber wasn't loaded.

"This student has shown a particular ingenuity, taking a rather obscure approach to their coursework, but the impressive knowledge of the source material was unmistakable," Mala declared. "For their top tier coursework on ancient Viking religion, the award for history goes to… Tuffnut Thorston."

"What?" The entire table exclaimed simultaneously, as claps echoed all around.

"Well, obviously Thor is powerful, but in terms of strength in a battle of wits, Loki would win every time. Can't beat the God of mischief," Tuff imparted. "Come on, who doesn't like the Viking Gods. Magic. Fire. Hammers. What's not to love?" With a shrug of the shoulders, he whimsically strolled up to the stage, accepting the award to a further round of applause. A trio of extravagant bows later and he was ushered back down the steps, winking at the table.

"Did that actually happen?" Fishlegs murmured.

"You see, the nut knows all," Tuff replied, grinning wildly behind his certificate.

"Good job, Tuff," Hiccup congratulated. "I never knew you-"

Past Tuff's shoulder, it caught his eye, halting him mid-sentence. A picture of him, in his full kit, with Astrid on his shoulders, after the first game he had ever played for the school. _Why was that there?_ He hadn't sent that in. His head tilted to one side, he sat and stared at it. Maybe Fish had put it up by accident. Maybe one of the twins had. Either way, they should have known better. These were kept private for a reason.

The more he watched, the more he noticed. Even as Cami was called up for outstanding performance in drama, Hiccup only had eyes for the screen. Once it had started, the floodgates had opened, and under his skin, his blood was boiling. Under the table, his hands were curling into fists, as he could do nothing but watch as every precious memory he had ever cherished was painted across the screen for everyone to see.

This was no accident. No mistake. This was planned. And as he looked across the room, he knew exactly who had done it. Awards were being announced in the background, but Hiccup had angled his chair so he was staring directly at his cousin. Snotlout tried to avoid looking at him, but he could feel Hiccup's scowl burning into his skin. He couldn't escape it.

When Hiccup was called up for maths, Snotlout got a temporary respite, but it didn't last long. Hiccup was sat back down, and his anger could be felt across the room. Snotlout shifted awkwardly in his seat, trying to focus on the stage as Fishlegs was called up for achievement in biology, but the pressure was biting deep. As Fishlegs descended the stairs, Hiccup momentarily broke his crusade to applaud, but seeing the image broadcasted above the stage shattered every last inch of reserve he had left.

"That's it," Hiccup grunted under his breath, climbing to his feet. Seeing that final picture in his book, that treasured image from the window of that restaurant, he just saw red. Eyes cold as ice, his glare was chilling the entire way, as he drove across the hall. There was the high pitched scratch as chairs behind him pulled out, and the rustle as people climbed to their feet, but all he could focus on was his cousin, sat dead in his line of fire.

Snotlout held his hands up, shaking his head vehemently, but there was no getting out of the funnel of wrath heading for him. He squeezed off his chair, it toppling backwards as he staggered to his feet. but as he backed away, he only made it a few steps before the wall had him blocked off. He could still make the exit, still make a run for it, but sighing, he held his head high and stood firm. This was something he needed to do.

"Hiccup, please," Snotlout reasoned, holding his hands up.

"You did this. YOU DID THIS!" Hiccup roared, pinning Snotlout to the wall by his neck.

"Yes. I did," Snotlout wheezed.

"You had no right. NO RIGHT!"

"I know. I know. I tried to stop it, but it was too late."

"I bet you did." Hiccup growled, holding his fist up a few inches from Snotlout's face.

"No. I did. Honest. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"What more do you want from me. WHAT MORE?" Hiccup screamed, face burning crimson, as his shaking hand almost shaved Snotlout's cheek. "ANSWER ME!"

Snotlout closed his eyes, turning his head to the side slightly. "Just do it," he said calmly, "I deserve it."

Just as Hiccup was about to strike, a sudden sharp call caught him in his tracks. "Hiccup, STOP!" In a second, Cami was between them, trying to push Hiccup back, but he had no intentions of letting Snotlout off.

"They were mine. only mine. That's all I had left of her, and now he's poisoned it," he shrieked, his hand rattling with anger.

"Doing this won't make you feel better," Cami urged.

"Believe me, it will."

"You're better than this," she said softly, reaching up and enclosing his hand in her own. "You're better than this. This isn't you."

For the first time he glanced down; her eyes staring back, soft and pure. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly lowered his hand as he hung his head. "I don't even know who I am anymore," he mumbled shakenly, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're who you've always been," she whispered in his ear, "Don't ever lose that. Not for this." As he straightened out, he replied with the faintest of nods. Smiling softly, she gently tugged on his hand, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I could think of nothing better," he replied gratefully, clasping her hand tightly.

Out the hall, and down the corridor, they had almost reached the exit, when a call had them spinning round. "CAMI, WAIT!" Snotlout shouted, staring brokenly after them. She paused for a moment, taking a look up at Hiccup, before storming over. Holding his hands out infront of him, Snotlout stepped forward in small, timid steps. A few yards away from him, she stopped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" She said sadly.

"I just wanted to say… thank you," he mumbled, barely above a whisper. "For back there. Thanks for stopping it."

"I didn't do it for you," she snapped, taking a large stride towards him. He went to speak, but then he saw it. The look in her eyes almost broke him. The look that he'd been so used to seeing, from Hiccup, from Dagur, from everyone. But to see it from her, that was so much worse. With the heaviest of sighs, she looked down and turned away. "Goodbye, Snotlout."

"No. Don't. Let me explain," he pleaded, clutching her arm tightly.

"DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON ME!" She bellowed, spinning around and driving the point of her shoe into his groin. With a choking, spluttering sound, he crumpled to his knees, looking up to see her shake her head at him one final time. "We're done. Don't you ever talk to me again."

Through watering eyes, he could only watch as she vanished into distance, hooked around his cousin's waist. Snivelling, he struck his fist into the floor. Again, and again, and again. He tried to get up, but his body didn't want to move. He was glued to the ground, every bad decision dragging his shoulders down. If Cami was gone, what was there left? What was the point? Why even bother anymore?

He was on the verge of giving up, when a firm voice behind him ordered, "Get up,"

Eyeing over his shoulder, seeing the massive figure blocking out the light, Snotlout spat, "What do you want, Fishface?"

Grabbing Snotlout by his collar, Fishlegs hauled him up, forcing him to his feet and shoving him in the direction of the exit. "This is the last time you mess with Hiccup," he commanded. "I didn't want to have to do this…"


	16. Past and Present

**Eye of the Striker**

 **A/N: Yes I did go to see the hidden world, and yes it was amazing, and yes I am going to see it a second time, maybe a third. There may be a few details from it I can add to this story, but most of this has been planned out from the start, so some major details can't be changed, unfortunately. Still, it has made me want to do nothing but write, so that's an upside XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Past and Present**

Snotlout didn't fight it. As Fishlegs shoved him outside, he never even tried to resist. The cold chill shredded through his shirt, but he was too numb to notice its bite. There was just the irrepressible tearing in his chest, snuffing everything else out. Dagur's boot had hurt, had left its mark on his chest, but Cami had sunk her blade far deeper. This wasn't something a few days would be able to repair.

Snotlout had no idea where Fishlegs was taking him, but he continued trudging forward nonetheless. If his fate was to get beaten up in an alley in retribution, then so be it. It would at least give him the chance to feel something other than the unrelenting ache. His shoes scuffing in the dirt, as he plodded on with eyes staring only at the ground. There was no dignity, no pride left to hold his head high.

Once they reached the parking lot, finally Fishlegs' hold finally loosened. He let Snotlout go, taking the lead for a moment as he opened the passenger door of his car. Cautiously, he rest his hand on the roof, staring up to the sky for a moment, before turning back. Nodding firmly to himself with closed eyes, he glared fiercely as Snotlout, before pointing to the seat.

"Where are we going?" Snotlout asked nervously.

"We're not going anywhere. I just need you to look." Fishlegs replied sharply, angling his finger to point to the patchy stains scarring the passenger seat. "Do you know what that is?"

"Juice?"

"No. It's not juice, Snotlout. It's blood," Fishlegs told him gravely.

"Blood?"

"Yes. Blood. It's not mine, but do you want to have a guess at whose it is?"

"Why would I know?" Snotlout deflected. "What has this got to do with me?"

Sighing, Fishlegs ran his hand over the seat, before resting himself against the bonnet. "Do you remember that game last year?" He asked quietly. "You know, the one when you took Hiccup's penalty and got us knocked out of the cup. Do you know what day that was?"

"A Thursday?"

Shaking his head, Fishlegs closed his eyes. "It was Astrid's birthday."

Snotlout opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a weak, strangled, "oh."

"I'd never seen Hiccup that angry before. The one day of the year he needed everything to go right, to go as planned, and you destroyed that. He went out there playing for her, and then… he failed. He left school that night believing he failed her."

"I didn't know," Snotlout mumbled, looking up to see Fishlegs staring at him.

"No. No-one did, but I should have," Fishlegs said angrily, rubbing his brow. "I knew something was wrong. I could see it. It was tearing him apart, but I didn't know just how much. If I could go back, if I knew then what I know now, I would never have left him alone that night."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to know. You need to learn that your actions do have consequences. You never know what goes on behind closed doors," Fishlegs replied, taking a deep breath. "Alone, in that empty house, with no-one there for him, Hiccup grew more and more angry. At you. At himself. At everything. But the thing about anger, is that it never lasts that long, and when it faded, all he had left was the misery. That kind of sadness, it feeds on the pain, and it consumed him, until it got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore."

A tear trickled out of his eye, and brushing it away, he continued. "I got a call, in the middle of the night. Begging, crying out, he pleaded for me to come. Said he'd made a massive mistake and that he needed me to get there as fast as possible. I still, to this day, see the image of what I found when I opened the door to his house that day. I will never be able to forget."

"What happened?" Snotlout asked gingerly.

"What happened?" Fishlegs replied thickly, steadying himself. "I found him there, laying in a pool of his own blood, a knife in his hand." He looked down for a moment, rubbing his wrist, before easing himself back to stare Snotlout in the eyes. "He cut his wrist to try to escape from the pain. The pain you caused. Hiccup nearly killed himself, Snotlout, and that's because of you."

"No, I didn't, I wasn't, I-" Snotlout stammered, blinking rapidly.

"I have never felt fear like I did that day, and I never want to feel like that ever again," Fishlegs wheezed with watering eyes. "The streets were empty, so I drove as fast as I could. I didn't care how far above the speed limit I was going, I didn't care how many red lights I plowed through, all I knew was that he was my best friend, and he was dying. I'd already lost one friend, I couldn't lose another…"

"Every second of that journey, I was afraid to look over and see it was over," he continued. "Every moment I thought it would be the one where I'd lost him. All I had to know he was alive was the faintest of whispers. 'Astrid, I'm sorry,' he kept saying, 'Astrid, I'm sorry'. But for the final mile, it all went quiet. There was no sound, and I called and called his name, but there was nothing. When we finally got to the hospital, I thought I was too late, but we made it, just in time. A few minutes later and…"

Snotlout had no response, just the slightest flinch as a singular tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not me that deserves your apology," Fishlegs answered sadly. "I did what I had to, what I always will do. Friends have to be there for each other, no matter what." Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyelids. "But you will never know what that that's like, because you don't care about anyone other than yourself."

"I do," came the quiet response.

"Well, forgive me for not believing you. For years, you've laughed and joked about Hiccup, and no-one has cared. Hiccup certainly didn't. But you've pushed and you've pushed, until the point he broke. You just had to bring Astrid into this, again, didn't you?"

"I never meant to-"

"All that you said about her when she was still here, that was all lies. You never cared about her. If you did, in any way, you wouldn't use her memory to hurt him, would you?" Fishlegs grilled him. "It was hard for me, losing her like that, but that doesn't even compare to what Hiccup must have felt. She was his heart, his confidant, his future. Then she was gone. Could you even imagine what that would be like? Dreaming of spending your life with someone and then, in the blink of an eye, it turns to dust."

"More than you would know," Snotlout murmured under his breath, closing his eyes.

Fishlegs stepped up to Snotlout, holding his shoulders. He slowly raised his head, seeing Fishlegs' eyes almost sunken. "He's not had it easy. No matter what you think, your cousin has suffered far more than he has deserved."

"I know."

"I don't think you do," Fishlegs told him firmly. "Just answer me this, who have you got when you get home?"

"My dad, but he's-"

"And who's Hiccup got?" Fishlegs cut in.

"Uncle Stoick."

"You're wrong. That couldn't be further from the truth. Stoick doesn't care, he never has," Fishlegs said bitterly. "I've been with Hiccup long enough to know that when the school day is over, he's alone. No matter what you say about your dad, he's always been there. Every match, every award ceremony. Always."

"I suppose."

"There's a reason Hiccup called me that night last year. Even that far gone, he was too embarrassed to call his dad. Too ashamed at what his father would feel to even call an ambulance, incase they called his next of kin. That's how bad it is."

"It never seemed like that," Snotlout admitted, shaking his head.

"He's hid it well. He had to. But since she disappeared, just keeping everything under control became a fight. There's only so much that any man take," Fishlegs said through gritted teeth, his eyes cold as he stared at Snotlout. "What I've told you here, this is private. No-one knows but me. If you try to use this against him, if you hurt him further, I will make you pay. That is a promise. This is your last chance. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Snotlout answered with a weak nod.

"Good," Fishlegs said flatly, shutting the passenger door before walking around to the driver's side.

He was about to get in, when he was called after from the other side of the car. "Thank you," Snotlout said softly, "for trusting me with the truth."

"The only thing I trust is that you'll act in your own self-interest, as always," Fishlegs sighed. "Please, just think about what you're doing. You may think things are hard, but others have it far worse." With one last uneasy stare over the roof, he climbed into the seat and closed the door behind him.

Shaking his head, Snotlout took one final look at the blood stained seat, before the car slowly pulled out. Holding his head in his hands, he held his elbows tight to his chest. "Things should have never gone this far."

 **oOo**

It was at times like this that Hiccup wished he had learned how to drive, but his dad had forbid it. Every time he'd brought up the question, Stoick had screamed him down, so all he could do was sit and stare ponderously out the window, as Cami drove them back in her red coupe. There was music playing, but no words were spoken. Too angry, too bruised from earlier, he just needed time for it to settle.

Parking on the driveway, she gradually brought the car to a stop. For a moment, neither moved, until, with a sigh, Hiccup slowly opened his door. "Thank you," he told her softly as he climbed out, "you didn't have to come this far out of your way for me."

"Hey, what are friends for," she replied with a still smile.

He took a step towards the house, but before he'd given it a second look, he turned back to her. "Do you want to come in? I'd like you to come in."

"Well, if you put it like that," she chuckled, as she shut the engine off, "How could I refuse?"

They chatted up the driveway, and just as Hiccup opened the front door, he was nearly bulldozed by a black blur. Toothless bounced up to him excitedly, tongue wagging freely, as Hiccup dropped to one knee.

"Who's a good boy. You are. You are," he said playfully, as Toothless rolled on his back, begging to be petted.

"That leg is looking a lot better," Cami noted, and upon hearing her voice, Toothless immediately leapt to his feet.

"Yeah, thank God. The vet said he'll be fine in a week or two," Hiccup replied, as Toothless rushed past him and almost leapt into Cami's arms. "Thanks, bud. I appreciate the loyalty."

"That's good news. And it's probably because he can smell my Luna. Her hair gets everywhere," Cami shrugged, smiling, as she leant down make a fuss of Toothless.

"Even so, it's impressive he lets you get that close. He does not do well with new people."

"I'm just glad he's doing well. He already looks a lot better than when I last saw him," she stated, as Toothless bounded back to Hiccup.

"Me too. We'll get there, won't we, bud," Hiccup said cheerily, stroking the dog's mane, before heading to the stairs, "One day."

He lead Cami up to the top floor, and reaching his room, there was only one place he was going first. Stretching up, he pulled the photo album down from the shelf, running his fingers over it as he carried it over to the bed. Following him into the room, Cami watched him sit down and open it, and the immediate flash of relief in his eyes as he saw the familiar images was unmissable.

"What you got there?" She asked, stepping over towards him.

"This?" Hiccup replied, tapping lightly on the page. "This is where Snotlout stole those pictures from."

"Hmm," she uttered under her breath. "Do you want to talk about earlier?"

"Not really."

"I've never seen you like that before."

Sighing, he waved for her to come over. "It's a subject I don't like to talk about," he replied, as she sat at his side. She looked on curiously, just watching as he silently showed her through, page by page. He tried to smile, to act as if everything was okay, but with every turning sheet, it felt more and more wrong. There was something missing. The magic had been stripped away. The photos no longer filled him with the same warmth that he relied on. He just felt… nothing.

There was neither a fire burning in his chest, nor the slightest hint of the faintest tear. Nothing. These brought out everything. They always did. Every emotion possible. But now, he just felt empty. He stared at the each photo as if it would disappear once he turned the page, but no matter how much time he spent, it just wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

Two years of searching and praying, without a single lead. Two years of waiting for a ghost to reappear. Two years of dreaming that things could be how they used to be. But things could never be as they were; he could never get that back. The only thing he had left was an outline of her, and even that wasn't real. The truth was so clear, and it took Snotlout to make him see it. Astrid wasn't coming back. No matter how much he wanted to believe it.

As he turned the pages, the wrinkles in his brow were growing sharper with every turn of the page, his eyes growing more frantic as he skipped through. _No. He had to hold on. He had to keep faith. He couldn't give up._ Almost in a daze, he was barely even registering, until Cami reached out and locked his hand on the page, holding him there. He looked shakenly down, then across to her. "These photos, they kept part of her with me," he said, his words breaking, as he pulled his hand away. Climbing to his feet, he shook his head. "Even when everyone else forgot."

He placed the album to one side, before heading over to his desk. Bending down, he picked up his guitar with heavy hands. Holding it tightly, he sat back on the bed, taking a deep breath as he glanced over at the open book. A few light strums on the strings later, and he began to sing, barely above a whisper, just trying to keep that flame alive. " _Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes. But it's the only thing that I know. When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive."_

" _We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken. And time's forever frozen still."_ Closing his eyes, he tried to block the room out, imagining himself inside those very pictures. " _So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone. I'll wait for you to come home."_

Swaying from side to side, he felt the subtle pressure as she gently rest her head on his shoulder. Opening the crack of his eye, he could see her rocking with him, a sad smile tugging at her lips. " _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul. And it's the only thing that I know. I swear it'll get easier. Remember that with every piece of you. It's the only thing we take with us when we die."_

" _We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken. And time's forever frozen still. So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone. I'll wait for you to come home."_

" _And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me. I won't ever let you go. I'll wait for you to come home. I'll wait for you to come home. I'll wait for you to come home. I'll wait for you to come home_ ," he sang, each time louder than the last.

" _Oh, you can fit me, inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen. Next to your heartbeat where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul. And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me. I won't ever let you go."_

" _When you're away, I remember how you kissed me. Under that lamppost back on sixth street. Hearing you whisper through the phone, 'Wait for me to come home,'"_ he finished, dropping the guitar to the floor.

He didn't even notice Cami wiping her eyes, as he immediately hauled the book back onto his lap. "Please. I need this. I need this," he ordered himself.

"Hiccup-" She mouthed, her lip quivering.

"He's done it," he replied achingly. "He's even ruined this. Why can't I feel something? Anything? Please, I need this. I need this. I can't lose her, Cami."

"Stop. Just stop," she told him firmly, turning his head to look at her. "No-one could take this from you. No-one. Just talk to me, okay?" She urged. Pointing to the picture on the page, she continued, "say this one, where's this from? Come on. Tell me about it."

He followed her down to the page, tilting his head slightly as he studied the image. Turning back to her, he shrugged, "that was year 9 I think."

"You don't have to keep anything from me," she pressured, taking his hand. "Please. Try. You need this." He snapped sharply around to her, but there was such an soft innocence in her eyes, he immediately lowered his guard. Dropping his head, he took one more glance at the image.

"We had this summer barbeque on the beach; there were so many people there. All I can remember is how hot it was that day. My dad always knows the best day for a barbeque," he told her. "It was so warm that Tuff fell asleep in the sun. It probably took us near half an hour, but me and Astrid, well, we, erm, buried him up to his neck in the sand, as payback for… something," he chuckled faintly. "It's Tuff, he'll have deserved it. We had this photo taken just after he woke up. He actually seemed to enjoy the experience."

Smiling, she carefully turned over, "and this one? What's this one about?"

"Well, this one," he laughed, "that was Fishlegs' birthday party. There was this Viking theme, so of course Astrid begged me to make her to a special _accessory_ , just for the occasion. You should have seen Fishlegs' face when she turned up with this giant double-edged axe, almost as tall as she was. It was priceless." Grinning fondly, he reached his fingers out towards the page. "I did come to regret it though, as that axe was always the first thing she'd pull out if we ever argued. I'm sure she practiced with it, just to keep me in line. She could terrify me like no-one else," he chuckled, only for his smile to fall flat.

He pulled his eyes from the page, turning to see hers somehow soften further. "You know, you've never talked about her, not since…"

He sighed heavily, closing the album and laying it down once more at his side. "I've never had anyone to talk about her with. Fishlegs, the twins, even Dagur to an extent, I know they miss her, but sometimes I feel like they act as if she never existed. When we're all out together, there's always something missing, and it's like I'm the only one that feels it."

"Wouldn't your dad listen?"

"I'd just be talking to a rock," Hiccup scoffed. "Actually, scratch that, a rock would be a better listener."

"So, you've kept this all to yourself. You've had this bottled up for two years?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"If I don't keep her memory alive, who will?" He replied with a shrug of the shoulders, before hunching over. "It's just the not-knowing that makes it worse. If I knew why she left, or just that she's out there and okay, I could put it to rest, maybe. But now, I can't grieve, can't move forward, can't do anything. I just need to know, one way or the other."

"And what if you never know?"

"Then, I guess I'll be stuck forever," he mumbled, rocking forward. "I wasn't there for her. I deserve to suffer for that."

Climbing off the bed, she kneeled on the floor infront of him, pulling his hands away from his face. "Listen to me. You have so much good in you, Hiccup Haddock. You always have. From that first day I met you in school, I knew it, and I can't watch you tear yourself apart. I've seen you've fighting with yourself for so long now, going back on what was so special about you in the first place. I won't let you."

Cupping his face in her hands, she leant upwards, staring deep in his eyes. "No-one is asking you to forget her. No-one is trying to take her away from you. I know Astrid will forever be in your heart, but all I want is for you to be happy. You deserve that. I still see in you that boy that was always smiling, always the heart of any room you were in. That boy I stared at across the hallway for years, because I was too shy just to go up and talk to. I've watched you grow into the man you've become, and I don't want to see you fall."

"It's too late," he sighed, trying to pull away, but she held him tight.

"Don't you give up on me," she pleaded, a watery film clouding her eyes. "You think you have to go through this alone. You don't. People care about you. I care about you."

"I'm not worth it."

"You are to me," she confessed, the tip of her nose grazing his. "You're the most stubborn guy I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It's who you are, and that's why it makes this so hard. I'm not her. I'll never be her. But I'm here for you. I always will be. Just talk to me, Hiccup. Is there ever going to be a chance for us?"

He blinked, but he couldn't escape her. Eyes full of unspent tears, he replied just loud enough to hear, "I'll only let you down."

"Then we'll go down together," she replied firmly.

"I'll hurt you," he said dejectedly, reaching forward to brush a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm used to it," she whispered, pulling him closer.

"You deserve better," he argued, cupping her cheek.

"You're the best I've got," she murmured, her breath hot against his lips.

"Cami, I-" He started, heart racing, as she melded against him.

"-Just shut up and-"

She had no time to finish, his taste consuming her as he pulled her in. Slow at first, but the spark had been lit. She pushed back, fingers threading through his hair as she crashed against him. From the ground she rose, never once losing that fragile connection. His hand curved around to clasp her waist, pressing her against his chest, as she climbed onto his lap. He held her close, savouring the sweet bliss, living in the moment and yearning the next even more.

It was the warmth that burned down all of his final shields. That heat, so intoxicating, it locked him in the present. All he could see was her, and all he wanted was more. As she pushed on, he accepted defeat, being pushed back until his head rest on the duvet. The light shone behind her, her blonde hair flowing over him like a waterfall. Her touch was relentless, burying him in her embrace. There was just the longing to melt into it, and that couldn't be fought.

She never wanted to withdraw, but with cheeks scarlet red, she reluctantly pulled away. Breathless, she turned her head to the side, resting it in the crooks of his neck. Immobilised by the adrenaline, he could do nothing but look at her. That devilish flash in her eye was glinting back at him, sinking him deeper, making it even harder just to think straight. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Cami, this won't be easy."

"I never expected it to be."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Definitely."

"Okay," he replied, taking a deep breath, "then I just have one more question to ask."

"Mmm mmm," she mumbled against him.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Stretching up, she chuckled softly, answering as she stooped in to once again meet his lips with hers. "I would like nothing better."


	17. Broken time

**Eye of the Striker**

 **A/N: This is probably a long awaited chapter, giving you just a bit more information about what is actually going on, on the other side of this story. This might shed a little more light on the situation, but it also is probably going to leave you with a lot more questions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Broken time**

Following the final tip he had been given, Stoick headed in to the old abandoned school, his pistol drawn. The flare from his flashlight was the only relief from the darkness, and the dust hung in the air as thick as cobwebs. The charred carpet crackled with every step, the floorboards crunching as he moved his way through. Room to room, he moved, checking every corner, every crevice, not once lowering his weapon. This would end here. It had to.

The slightest creak had him darting into the nearest classroom, but there was nothing to be found except more collapsed rubble. Tables still stood into their rows, but no-one would ever sit behind them again. Glass shards littered the floor, the windows so cracked that barely the thinnest sliver of light could shine through. The whiteboard had survived, but it was torn at its edges, its colour singed to a dull grey.

Eyes narrowing, he shook his head and continued on. This had to be the place. Everything led here. Finger on the trigger, he pushed forward. Every sound echoed through the hollow structure, as he clambered over crumbled pillars. At the end of the hallway, he began his slow ascent up to the second floor. The stairs sunk like sand under his feet, as he climbed them, howling under the pressure, and the wooden bannister crumbled in his palm from the softest grasp.

Stoick continued nonetheless, reaching the top just they succumbed to the weight. With one final groan, they dissolved into a heap of broken wood behind him. Steadying himself for a moment, he took one look back at the void that had appeared, before focusing himself back on the task at hand. That monster was here somewhere, and he had to be the one to put him down for good.

Scouring every inch of this side of the building, there was nothing more to be found. No sign anyone had been here at all. Still, with speed and precision he searched. The flickering bulb running the length of the corridor above him hummed in his ear, shining a light on what this place used to be. Eyes trained to watch the shadows, his head darted jaggedly with every subtle sign of movement, but this place housed nothing but ghosts.

There was one wing left, the final area he hadn't searched. Taking a deep breath, he re-trained his sights and headed straight forward. The buzzing of the flashing light began to fade behind him, as he ventured once again into the darkness. A broken bridge was the last test to reach that last refuge, but even if he had to head to hell itself, he would go, just to make sure no-one would ever be hurt again.

From the start of his crossing, he had to go slow, as to either side, there was a significant drop. The very foundations of the passage were compromised, visible holes in the floor luring him to his doom. The windows should have blocked off the sides, but now they were piercing shards, laying in wait, preying on the slightest misstep. All he had was the cold slap of the evening air to keep him on track.

Carefully, he began his crossing. Each creek, each crunch, each crack beneath his feet bringing him one step closer to an early fall. Torch pointed downwards, he battled his way to the other side. At about halfway, he could feel the structure itself bending downwards, falling in on itself, but he had come too far to go back. He could see the other side clearly now. He would make it.

The bridge was shaking more with every step, but with the end in sight, he rose his light up once more to illuminate where he needed to go. He was almost there, and he was about to take another step, when right at the limit of his torch's range, a figure swept out from the dark. Stoick couldn't see the man's face, but just from the shadow painted behind him, he knew who it was. Knew better than anyone.

Planting his feet, Stoick raised his gun, locking himself in place. His face held still, not a single muscle moving, except for the twitch as his trigger finger ached for the release. The footsteps coming towards him hit the ground like the beat of a drum, as step by step, the shadow came closer and closer to the light. Top half bathed in darkness, Stoick could only see his outline, a demon painted in the black.

The sound of footsteps stopped, and for a moment there was silence, until the man called out, a voice gruff and raw, "Hello, old friend."

Blood boiling, Stoick could do nothing more than growl back the man's name, "Bludvist."

"No need for the formalities, Stoick" the man chuckled. Matching Stoick in height and build, the man sauntered forward with an air of righteousness. "I knew you'd find me eventually, but it's fitting, don't you think? That we meet back up in a place like this." Looking side to side, his heavy dreadlocks swinging with every turn, he wrapped his cloak further around him. "It was a school like this that built us both up to be at the very top of the ladder. Both destined for success. Both with glory guaranteed."

"That was a long time ago, Drago," Stoick grunted, holding his gun firm.

"It was. It was," Drago agreed, "but it still feels like yesterday." Tapping his fingers heavily on the ceiling, he took another stride forward, until he was at the very edge of the bridge. "You got that glory. You lived that dream. AND I GOT THROWN IN THE GUTTER!"

"That is no excuse for what you've done," Stoick snarled, taking a few steps forward of his own.

"It's more than an excuse," Drago growled, glancing down at his arm. "You made me into this monster, when you ruined my life. All those years I wasted away, and where were you, Stoick? Living out a fantasy while everyone forgot about me."

"I never forgot," Stoick conceded bitterly. "I tried to help you."

"HELP!" Drago roared. "You have no idea what they did to me. What they put me through. You left me to die in there."

"It was for your own good."

"FOR YOURS, you mean. So you could lock me away and not have to see my face. So you could go on with your life without that guilt tearing you apart, like you tore me apart."

"It was an accident," Stoick snapped, pressing forward, each step more and more precarious.

"It was YOUR fault. YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Drago screamed, raising his boot and stopping down hard. The bridge shook, rattling like a cage, but it held, for now. "I will never stop until you are left with nothing, and then, and only then, will the debt be paid. You will lose everything, as I have."

"Then you give me no choice," Stoick declared, raising his weapon towards Drago's head.

"Really? You'd kill me in cold blood?" Drago brushed off, shaking his head. "Look how far you've dropped, Stoick. Where's the honour in killing an unarmed man?"

"Screw my honour. My wife will be avenged. They all will be avenged."

"Then do it. Come on, Stoick, DO IT! DO IT!" Drago sneered, stamping down his boot again.

Stoick didn't hesitate. A trio of rounds flew out of the barrel, spiralling through the air and hitting their target, one after the other. Drago dropped to his knees behind his cloak, it covering him like a cocoon. Perfectly still, there was no movement, no sound. Nothing. Stoick slowly began to approach, sighing heavily as he took the few final strides towards the fallen figure, "It's all over now."

"OR IS IT?" Drago roared, spinning out from under his cloak. The three bullets lodged on its surface popped out of the scaled mesh, bouncing on the floor, before laying still at his feet. Stoick went to raise his weapon again, but the impact of Drago's foot against his chest knocked him backwards through the air. With a heavy thud, his back slammed against the floor, and with one final moan, the bridge finally crumbled.

The foundations snapped, cracks forming as large chunks began to break off and fall to the depths below. Stoick jumped up and ran towards the end, but like a pincer, he was being dragged downwards. Up he climbed, fighting gravity as the slope grew steeper and steeper. And as the main centre of the bridge disappeared completely, he clung on for all he was worth.

Each twisted railing, each loose rock could have been his demise, but he kept going. A falling boulder ripped the gun out of his hand, and he listened and listened, until finally he heard the clatter as it hit the ground far below. With both hands free, he continued clawing his way up, reminding himself who he was doing this for. For his wife, for his brother, for his partner, for his son. For them all, Drago had to be stopped.

Hearing nothing but silence, Drago shook his head as he retreated back from the edge, gritting his teeth. "NOOO. That can't be it. You're meant to die at my hand."

"It. Takes. More. Than. That. To. Kill. Me," Stoick spat out sharply, as with one firm hand, he hauled himself back onto solid ground.

Drago twisted his head round, a sinister smile across his lips, as Stoick stood before him once again. "Good," he grinned, "I want you to live to watch your world burn."

Stoick struck first, meeting Drago's jaw heavily with the centre of his fist. Drago rocked back, letting out a long deep growl, before returning with a strike of his own. Stoick ducked, charging straight forward and tackling Drago by his waist. Both men went down, fists flying as the two rolled. Traded blows began to stack up, each landing successful hits until Stoick managed to gain the slightest edge.

With Drago throwing uncontrolled blows, Stoick timed his attacks. Avoiding wild swings, he forced Drago back, driving him onto the defensive. With a few more hits he would have had him down, but Drago swept his leg out from under him, whipping him onto his back once more. Drago's hands clasped around his throat, and it took all he had left to pry the maniac off, throwing him against the nearest wall.

Stoick climbed back to his feet, and for a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other as Drago cracked his fist in his palm. Stoick glared at him through the one eye he could still see through, as he clutched his stomach with one hand. "What happened to you?" He asked through biting breaths.

Drago was rocking on his feet, his face painted red in blood from his broken nose and busted lip. His cold, dead eyes stared at Stoick, without the slightest hint of light. He opened his mouth to answer, but didn't say a word. Instead, he just narrowed his eyes and charged. Stoick leant into a defensive stance, and braced, ready to take the hit. Drago pushed him back, but Stoick locked him there, holding him in place.

Drago kept pushing, never once relenting. Over his shoulder, Stoick saw the stairs they were heading towards, and dug his feet in the ground. They were at a stalemate, and no matter how hard Drago pushed, he couldn't break through. Eyes narrowing, he stared Stoick in the eye. "You can't stop me," he preached, as he leant forward and sunk his teeth into the other man's arm.

Stoick let out a deep growl, and immediately tried to retract his arm. That slight loosening of the grip was all Drago needed, and with all his might he drove forward, pressing Stoick to the edge. Stoick tried to hold on, to keep going, but one final push was all it took for him to lose his balance. And Drago's face was the last thing he saw, before down he went.

The fall seemed to last for hours, and he felt the pain of every step on the way down. Once hitting the bottom, he couldn't even move. Everything hurt, as if his inside had been shoved in a blender. He didn't even know which was up, but he could feel Drago's presence above him. All he could do was open an eye and wait for the inevitable, and as Drago crouched by his side, he knew he had failed. Failed everyone that had trusted in him.

"Just get it over with," he snapped, raising his head off the ground.

"I don't want to kill you. Not yet" Drago replied, almost tenderly, as he laid a hand on Stoick's shoulder. "I used to admire you, used to think we'd conquer this world together, but you betrayed me. Now I have to finish what I started."

"Just let it end," Stoick ordered. "This is between me and you. No-one else needs to get hurt."

"It has come too far for that," Drago argued, as he climbed back to his feet and walked away. "You tried Stoick, but you can't hide her forever. I'm close to putting this to rest. I will find where she is, and all that she knows, it will die with her..."

 **oOo**

In her own world, she lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. So consumed in everything, and nothing, stuck in the past as usual, she didn't even notice the predator heading directly for her. Before she could react, the attacker's weapon had blocked out the light, swinging down at her at full force. The first blow slammed into her ribs, and before she could block, the second crashed against the side of her face.

"You. Are. So. Dead," she growled, plucking her own weapon out from under her head and striking back. Across the room, the duel raged, Heather managing to maintain the fight for a few seconds, but was quickly overwhelmed. Time after time, the pillow whipped against her, until in a fit of giggles, she dropped dramatically to the floor, raising her hands in the air in surrender.

"I give up, I give up," Heather squeaked, only to get a pillow to the face for good measure. "Does everything have to be a competition?"

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it," came the light-hearted reply, before a knock at the door had both girls shaking their head.

"COME IN," Heather called out loudly.

Opening the door, in headed a tall, broad-framed man, with slicked-back dark brown hair and amber eyes. He sauntered arrogantly into room, eyeing both girls with raised eyebrows as he strutted in. "Heather, Selby," he addressed them, winking at the first, before turning sourly to the latter, "how are you two ladies on this fine Monday evening?"

"We're good, Eret" Heather replied cheerily. She stood proudly, with jet black hair framing her face tied into a braid over her left shoulder, and bright green eyes, just like her brother. "Our last exam is on Wednesday, it's plane sailing once that's over with."

"Well, good luck with that," he nodded, smirking at her.

"Why are you here?" Selby asked bluntly from across the room, as she went back to lounge on her bed of the two-bunk room. Sighing, he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her. Her long caramel hair draped all the way to her waist, and her adorable button nose and rosy cheeks would be almost cute, if not for the enmity that glared at him through the icy blue of her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too," Eret laughed off, "broke anyone's arm today?"

"I could start with you," she bit back, tilting her head at an angle while she smiled, almost innocently, back at him.

"Chill. I mean no harm," he chuckled, "I just want to talk to Heather, that's all." Selby grumbled under her breath, but simply sighed and sat back against the wall.

Strutting towards Heather, Eret placed a hand on her shoulder and leant forwards, whispering in her ear, "can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Why? What's wrong with here?"

"No offence, but your roommate is crazy, babe," he told her flatly. "How do you live in the same room as her? Aren't you scared she'll murder you in your sleep?"

Heather listened, nodding and smiling to herself, before she replied. "She's my best friend, so no, she'd never hurt me. You, on the other hand, that's a different story, and I'm sure she'd love to show you just how _crazy_ she is."

"I'll take a pass," he replied cockily, "It's not her I'm interested you, it's you."

"Not this again," she sighed heavily, backing away.

"Come on, Heather, I know you want to," he teased. "You, me, prom. Let's see what'll happen."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not interested," she closed, shaking her head as she headed over to her bed. He stepped forward to follow her, until Selby coughed loudly, stopping him in his tracks.

"You heard her. She said she's not interested. Goodbye," she said, waving her hand at him.

"What is there about me you don't want," he persisted on at Heather. "I can give you everything you need. I can-"

"OUT NOW!" Selby ordered, inching closer to the edge of the bed.

"Just give me a minute. I just want to-" He continued, only to see her stand up out the corner of his eye. Almost a foot his inferior, and yet he still had to swallow the lump in his throat as she slowly made her way across towards him. "I'm going. I'm going," he told her quickly, as he span around. Before she could even cross the room, he was out the door. "My door is just down the hall, Heather. It's always open, if you-"

With a thump, Selby slammed the door closed, "Don't come back."

"You didn't need to do that," Heather told her.

"Yes I did," Selby affirmed. "I had a pest like that back home. You've got to make it clear that no means NO."

"Did it work?"

"No, not really, but it was fun." Selby chuckled, looking across at Heather. "You know, I'll never shy away from beating up Eret for you, if you want me to, but I just want to know, what's wrong with him? Why'd you turn him down?"

"I don't know," Heather sighed, "People always say that when you know, you know… y'know. I just… know he's not right for me."

"I understand."

"It's stupid. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Selby sighed.

"It does?" Heather questioned, leaning forward. Selby looked sadly across at her, before laying back on the bed, staring blankly once more at the ceiling.

"You have to trust your instincts. If something doesn't feel right, it probably isn't," she said sombrely. "But when something is right, when it's so right that you forget everything else, that's when you know that it's true. It's pure. You can try and fight, try and persuade yourself you want something else, but you can never go back from it. Never. No matter how hard you try."

She turned over, laying so all she could see was the dull yellow of the wall as she curled in on herself. She didn't even know where it had come from, but she wouldn't let Heather see her cry, not this time. She didn't want to be seen as this broken, but there was nothing that could make it better. She was alive, but this wasn't living. She was just… done. Done with sitting. Done with waiting. Done with this infernal limbo that had no end in sight. Hiding from the fight, instead of running straight towards it. This wasn't her. This had never been her. This couldn't go on any longer.

Pulling out her old phone from the secret compartment underneath her bed, she took a deep breath as she stared at the screen. She clutched it tight to her chest, not saying a word, just holding it there, as she convinced herself to follow through. She knew it wasn't right; knew the danger it could cause, but piece by piece she was cracking inside and this was the only option she had left. She just wanted to hear his voice, just once, that's all, _what harm could it do?_

She plugged the numbers in, but that was the easy part. Her finger reached out towards the green call symbol, but she stared at it, frozen. It would be one innocuous call. She wouldn't even have to speak. All she had to do was press the button and she could be back with him, as if nothing had ever happened. Just for a few seconds, she could go back to that final day back in Berk. Those final hours where she hadn't yet lost everything.

A tear trickling down her cheek, and barely able to speak, she began to sing that one song she always loved. Her song. The one she would finally be able to live up to. " _Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make the heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion. And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?"_

" _This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me,"_ she sang louder, staring at the screen as everything began to fade away.

" _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep. Everybody's worried about me. In too deep. Say I'm in too deep. And it's been two years, I miss my home. But there's a fire burning in my bones. Still believe. Yeah, I still believe."_ Holding one hand to her heart, she sat up, closing her eyes _. "And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?"_

" _This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me. A lot of fight left in me,"_ she sang strongly, the fire burning back inside her.

" _Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make the heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion,"_ she finished, opening her eyes as she stretched her finger forward.

"What are you doing?" Heather screeched, jumping up from her bed. "Why've you got that old thing out?"

"I have to. I need my home."

"You can't. Don't do this," Heather pleaded. "You're safe here. Don't throw that away."

Selby stared across at her, shaking her head. "I love you like a sister, but I can't live like this. I'm tired, Heather. Always running, always watching over my shoulder, I can't stand it any longer," she told her firmly, as she looked back down.

"Wait. Wait. Think about this."

"I have. I've been thinking about this for 2 years. If that bastard wants to come after me, he can do it on my terms. He will not take any more from me," she declared, then without hesitation, slammed her finger down on ring.

Holding her head in her hands, through the slits between her fingers, Heather could see the flash of a smile as her best friend held her phone up to her ear. Stumbling back to sit on her own bed, Heather stared across, her mouth wide open. This was a disaster. All the failsafes would be useless. All the planning thrown down the drain. Now no-one could protect her. Shaking her head, she looked achingly across, "Astrid, what have you done?"


End file.
